Confessions of an Ice Princess
by kerimack
Summary: *COMPLETE*Kathryn is desperate to get rid of her new step sister Annette. It seems hopeless until Sebastian Valmont arrives to lend her a hand. Kathryn's POV. Please R&R!
1. Why I Hate Weddings

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Author: Kerimack 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow and manipulate them. 

Rating: R 

Summary: Kathryn is desperate to get rid of her new step sister Annette. It seems hopeless until Sebastian Valmont arrives to lend her a hand. Kathryn's POV. Please R&R!  


Authors Notes: So this is pretty much an AU fic. Same characters as Cruel Intentions but completely different story line. Also Sebastian isn't in this chapter but rest assured he will arrive soon enough. 

**_Why I Hate Weddings_...**

Where do I begin? The flowers, the obnoxious guests, the hideous bridesmaid dresses such as the one I was wearing. A pink satin number done by some French designer who my mother insisted was totally in this season. Yeah right she probably got that from the same idiot who brought back Pucci prints the year before. But I digress... 

No if I was honest I would admit that the dresses and all the other window dressing wasn't what bothered me about weddings. It was actually the concept in general that I had a problem with. The idea that a women would sign away so much of herself to one man for the rest of her life was completely appalling to me. A women gives up her identity, freedom and more all for what? So the asshole can screw around behind her back and take her money just so she can say she's married? No thank you. 

Don't get me wrong though, I'm not totally against the concept of marriage if it's done for the right reasons. Money, power, status, a house on both coasts these are things to aspire to. They were worth having to fuck the same man for ten years or however long you had to stay married until you can start collecting the alimony checks. For these and only these reasons should a women agree to marriage. However most women aren't that practical. They decided to throw there lives away for a different reason entirely. That reason was what brought about the monstrosity that would be occurring in less than an hour. 

That reason of course was love. Call me a cynical bitch (enough people have) but what a fucking joke. Romance, compassion, true love I never understood it. Now passion, lust, sexual attraction that I got. Didn't people realize it could never last? Eventually people got bored, they moved on it was human nature. Marriages never lasted and mark my words this one wasn't any different. I give it a month. 

Now before you go thinking me cold and heartless let me explain the situation. This afternoon in front of all her so-called friends and the better part of New York society my mother was getting married for the third time. After the first two you would think she learned her lesson but apparently not. 

The first marriage was of course to my dearly departed father may he burn in hell. No wait maybe that's too harsh. I never really had anything against the man, in truth I barely knew him. He was just a bank account dressed in an Armani suit who donated the sperm that would help insure my mother a larger settlement when she left his sorry ass. I imagine at some time she cared for the asshole but that went away once he started screwing his secretaries. Ironically it was while he was fucking one of those office sluts that his heart gave out and he dropped dead on the poor girl right in mid thrust. Life worked in strange ways sometimes. 

The second marriage was most definitely one of convenience for my mother when she married Frank Barrymore. Although she had more money than she knew what to do with she was getting sick of attending her parties and social events alone. So one day she sat me down and explained in a very matter of fact way that it was time she got married. Frank was older than my mother with plenty of money and no children. He was the perfect catch or so she thought. A year into the marriage mother and I walked in while dear old Frank was diddling my nanny in mothers bed. Needless to say Frank and Georgette were quickly booted out. 

After that incident she sat me down and calmly explained the facts of life. "Kathryn when you are older you will meet a man and he will sweep you off your feet. He will charm you and tell you he loves you but don't believe him. All men only want one thing and once they get it you're of no use to them anymore. Love my dear is all an illusion don't ever buy into it." Even at my young age I was aware my mother was saying all of this out of hurt but I also saw the truth in it. Looking at my mothers fucked relationships and those of the people around me I realized how right she was. 

My mother is the one who taught me the rules of life which was why I was completely floored when less than ten years after Frank she announced her marriage. I wasn't shocked she was marrying so much as the reason why. My mother, the original ice queen, was in love. 

To top it off you should see the loser she fell for. A middle aged, bible thumping, widower who was poor! Christ it was like she went and found the biggest loser possible but she insisted it was true love. I of course tried to talk her out of it citing what she told me all those years ago. "I was hurt and upset Kathryn" she explained while admiring the dinky diamond the dumbass called a wedding ring. "Roger has helped me see that love and happiness can exist." 

At that point I wanted to gag "mother it will never last." 

The smile had vanished from her face at that moment as she looked at me slipping effortlessly back into ice queen mode. "Kathryn I am marrying him and it will last. End of discussion." Knowing there was no way to change the women's mind after she made it up I reluctantly kept my mouth shut while I quietly sulked. 

You see I haven't explained the worse part yet. If it was only Roger Hardgrove I had to deal with I wouldn't care so much. Let the stubborn bitch ruin her life for all I care. However I realized this marriage could very well ruin mine as well. Roger as it so happened came with some baggage in the form of a goody-goody, pure as the driven snow daughter named Annette. 

I had know Annette long before this soon to be disaster came into play. We went to the same school where surprise, surprise dear old Roger was the headmaster. Actually that was how they met. My mother was on the school committee and was just smitten by the charming and down to earth Mr. Hardgrove. Gag. 

Anyway like I said he wasn't the real problem it was his daughter. It was safe to say Annette and I weren't what you call close. I despised the little bitch and I was more than positive the feeling was mutual. You see although I always took great pride in being able to fool everyone around me into thinking I was the prefect angel Annette never bought it. Thus she made it as her duty to make sure I didn't 'corrupt' or hurt any of our fellow classmates. 

However her efforts never worked. When I ran for student body president she ran too...and lost. When Jennifer Doubins was elected captain of the field hockey team over me I befriended her so I could destroy her later on. Annette of course saw what I was doing and tried everything to warn the stupid girl but of course she was too driven my the need to be popular which I used to destroy the bitch. I could name a hundred different examples and they always have the same outcome. I win, Annette loses. 

Still the girl and her holier than thou attitude was starting to grate on my nerves. I had been trying to get her shipped back to the hick town she came from when mother started dating her father. We were both quite horrified actually and even more so when they announced their marriage only months later. Now the little virgin and her idiot father were moving in with us which meant life as I knew it was over. 

Now normally I would be dreading this day like the plague however there was some good coming out of it. My boyfriend Oliver would be coming down from Harvard to attend the wedding. Now unlike my idiot mother I knew how to pick a suitable partner. Not only was Oliver wealthy and came from an upstanding family, he was also smart, charming and gorgeous. We were perfect together and it didn't hurt that the boy was fantastic in bed as well. 

All of this might cause a girl to fall head over ass in love with him but not me. I might adore Oli (as everyone referred to him) but I was hardly blind to his faults. He could be controlling and I knew he was probably screwing around with some sorority girls while he was away but I didn't really care, after all I was hardly celibate while we were apart. Just as long as he didn't stray too far I could deal. The wedding would be the first time in over a month that we saw one another and I couldn't wait. 

So as I stared at my reflection in the floor length mirror I decided I would push away all thought about my new 'family' and instead concentrate on my summer with Oliver. Just then the door behind me opened and my soon to be sister walked in wearing an identical pink dress. Immediately I frowned and turned my nose up "what is it?" 

"Tiffani wanted me to tell you that we're leaving in twenty minutes for the church" she sighed. 

That was another thing, I hated when she referred to my mother as Tiffani. I much preferred it when she called her Ms. Merteuil. Any day now I knew she would start calling her mom. Then I might truly vomit. 

I tried my best to ignore the girl hoping she would turn around and leave but instead she stood beside me looking at herself in the mirror. Frowning she remarked "god I hate this dress. I mean how could anyone think this would look flattering on someone?" 

I knew she was trying to be friendly and it made me despise her all the more. Coldly I told her "my mother picked it out. Why don't you go tell her you don't like it. I'm sure she's dying to know what a fashion maven such as your self would pick out instead." 

Annette turned to be abruptly "do you always have to..." I knew she was just dying to rip into me but she stopped herself. "Look I'm not any more happy about this marriage than you are." 

"Yeah right" I scoffed while reapplying my lip gloss. 

"What's that suppose to mean." 

I finally turned to face her "oh please, you're telling me you're not just the tiniest bit thrilled to be trading up? Going from some shit hole apartment in Chelsea to a three story townhouse on the upper east side must be a nice switch." 

Annette shook her head scornfully "do you honestly think I care about your money? Unlike you Kathryn my life isn't based on material things and status. It never will be." 

"Good for you" I replied sarcastically. "I'm sure all those pure thoughts will serve you well during those exciting days in the convent." 

Before she could retort the door opened and Stella the maid came in. "Ms. Kathryn your guest has arrived." 

I knew it was Oli so with a smirk I turned to Annette "I'll see you at the chapel loser and if I were you I'd do something about your hair before birds come and nest in it." 

Satisfied at getting the last word I left the room and followed Stella out into the sitting room where Oliver was waiting. Dressed in a dark suit that looked nice against his tanned skin he was as gorgeous as ever. He was staring at a photograph as I entered and quickly turned around. "Well look at you." 

Unable to hold back my grin I threw my arms around him "you're finally here." 

"Yes" he said kissing my neck in a familiar way "did you miss me?" 

"Maybe" I told him coyly before pulling him down for a kiss. When we broke apart I couldn't help but notice this hesitant look in his eyes. "Something wrong?" 

"Umm no why would you think that?" 

"You seem strange" 

"No it's nothing but...I do have to tell you something." Looking down at his watch her asked "when's the ceremony?" 

"We're leaving soon so tell me quick" I tell him feeling suddenly anxious about what he was going to say. 

"Well maybe I should wait" suddenly I notice his attention has drifted to something over my shoulder. The uneasy look left his eyes as he smiled "hey Annette." 

Oh christ I think as my expression falls and I turn around. The nit wit took my suggestion and let her hair down but she still looked frumpy in my humble opinion but not Olivers by the way he was looking at her. Annette didn't seem to mind as she smiled sweetly at him "Oliver, when did you get here?" 

"Just now" he gushes then they hug. They actually fucking hug and I seriously want to start screaming but I keep my cool not to mention my grip on his arm. Still the stupid smile never leaves his face as he looks her over and comments "you look amazing." 

"Thanks" looking at me pointedly she says "not everyone thinks so." 

Oliver ignores the tension between us "so how's school. You still planning on attending Harvard next year?" 

"Yeah if I can get a scholarship" 

He shakes his head "well you won't need to worry about that anymore. You're part of the Merteuil family as of today. I'm sure Tiffani would gladly give you the money right Kathryn?" 

I seriously would like to strangle him at that comment. Oliver knew damn well how I felt about Annette so I couldn't figure out if he was just a complete idiot or totally clueless. "Yeah sure what's a few hundred grand. Can we go now?" 

When Oliver just shrugs I roll my eyes as I grab him by the arm and lead him down the hall away from Annette. "That was rude" he says as we stop at my door. 

Part of me wants to scream at him for fawning all over Annette but I'm not in the mood for an argument. Instead I slid my arms around his neck and kiss him letting my tongue slid against his. When he pull away I tell him in a husky voice "yeah well what I can I say I'm a bad girl." 

"Yes you are" he tells me pulling me closer. 

With a smirk I open my door and pull him in "I think you should punish me..." 

****** 

"Do you Tiffani take Roger to be your laufl wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer..." 

As the priest drones on I said a silent prayer hoping against hope my mother would come to her senses and say no. However with beaming eyes she stared lovingly into her soon to be husbands eyes and replied "I do." 

Unable to help myself I rolled my eyes in disgust and proceeded to block out the rest of it. Taking a quick glance to my left I noticed the weepy look in Annette's eyes as she smiled at her father. God was the stupid cunt actually going to cry like this whole thing was a deeply moving experience? Then again why should she not be thrilled about this marriage, she was going to get a free ride to collage out of it. 

Now if this wedding wasn't bad enough it was being held in of all places a church. The Hardgroves were deeply religious but the Merteuil's were not. The only time mother and I went to church was on Easter Sunday but that was for appearances sake more than anything. I got the feeling as she told me that Roger wanted a church wedding that she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. I then offered to tell Mr. Hardgrove that I didn't believe in God but my mother threatened boarding school in Switzerland if I tried it. 

As the ceremony was wrapping up I looked out at the crowd. My mothers side was of course filled with friends and family members. The Hardgroves side wasn't quite as full and the people who were there were hardly at the same social standing as my mothers friends. Most of them in fact were Rogers family from Kansas who were staying at a Motel 8 near the New Jersey turnpike. Ugh...I couldn't believe I was practically related to these people. 

However I did notice one familiar face sitting near by. My eyes locked with Olivers and he gave me a small smile. Seeing him I remembered he wanted to tell me something. After we screwed around for a little bit in my room he once again said there was something important he wanted to tell me but we were interrupted when the maid announced my mother was ready to leave. As I left he told me he would tell me after the ceremony. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what was so damn important. I just figured if had something to do with our summer plans. 

"You may kiss the bride" 

With those five words it was done. I was now officially related to the blond drone beside me and her loser father. God you should see them they all look so...giddy. It was truly nauseating. 

After my mother and Roger walked down the aisle the guests began to leave as well to head to the park where the elaborate reception was to be held. As we followed Annette turned to me like she was going to say something but I ignored her and kept walked up to Oliver who was waiting by the door. "Thank god that's over" I exclaimed wrapping my arm around him. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah" he said that hesitant look reappearing. "But first we need to talk." Taking my hand he led me outside and started walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the guests. 

"Where are you going? The parks that way" 

"We need to talk in private" 

I was seriously starting to get annoyed by all of this. With a sigh I said "well whatever it is make it quick Oliver. I told my mother I would go right to the park." 

"Ok then...I think we should end this." 

For a second I didn't think I heard he right "excuse me? End what?" 

He sighed as if this was hard for him. "This Kathryn, you and me. Look you know I care a lot about you and everything but this just isn't working for me-" 

"You're breaking up with me now? Here?" The initial shock began to give way to anger. The stupid prick was actual dumping me on the god damn street like I was a hooker he didn't want a date with. 

"I tried to tell you earlier but we kept getting interrupted" 

Shaking my head I hissed "I can't believe you're doing this to me now. At my mothers wedding to the fucking loser...why? Don't give me some bullshit answer I want the truth." 

"I just don't think we're right for each other. I'm at school, you're here-" 

"Oh cut the shit" I yelled "who is she?" 

Oliver looked surprised but I could tell by the look on his face I was right on with my accusation. "Ok fine there is someone-" 

"I knew it! How fucking predictable. Who is she some dim wit sorority girl?" 

His face twisted in anger "no she's brilliant and sweet and compassionate. All the things you lack actually" he replied coldly. Normally I would have let the insult roll right off my back but surprisingly it stung. "You want the truth Kathryn well here it is. You may be a great fuck but you're a shitty human being. The confident bitch act was impressive for a little while but it got old quickly." 

Holding back the pain his words were causing I scoffed "well you didn't seem to have a problem with it a few hours ago as I was sucking you off." 

"Momentary laps of judgment but it won't be happening again. We are over with" 

"Fine I was getting bored anyway with faking orgasms" 

Shaking his head he sneered "nice, very classy. I'm going to the reception to say good-bye to your mother than I'm leaving." 

"Good" I told him as I leaned against the wrought iron gate behind me. "Bye-bye." 

Oliver looked back at me once before quickly crossing the street and heading down the block towards the park. I waited for a moment so we wouldn't be walking together but also because I didn't have the will to move. In truth I was completely floored by this recent turn of events. I thought everything was fine between us, I thought he adored me. I guess I thought wrong. The idea that Oliver could think so little of me bothered me more than I though it could. Perhaps I was falling for him after all. 

With a heavy sigh I walked down to the park. Now not only did I have this miserable party to look forward to but now I had no date and would have to make up some excuse as to why Oliver wasn't with me. As I walked I wondered who this mystery girl was that I was getting dumped for. A college girl perhaps but if that was true why didn't he just tell me. 

My thoughts remained on the identity of this girl until I arrived at the reception. Before joining the festivities however I surveyed the crowd to see if he had arrived yet. It didn't take me long to spot him and when I did I could feel my anger begin to build. He was talking with Annette, whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. 

It was then I realized who Oliver had found to replace me. He was dumping me to be with Annette! Thinking back it all made sense. How happy he was to see her, always asking about her, then he breaks up with me for someone he considered 'decent'. 

I stood watching them in a silent rage as he once again leaned into her and whispered something before taking her hand. Oh how fucking precious he was asking her to dance. As they made there was to the dance floor Annette looked around the party nervously most likely looking for me. Good she should be nervous taking what was rightfully mine. This meant war sis. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: As Kathryn is plotting revenge against Annette someone new walks into her life. 

**_Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**I was seriously starting to think I was losing my edge. It had been nearly two months after the wedding and guess who everyone's favorite couple was? None other than my ex boyfriend and my new step sister. Yes shortly after the wedding little Annette began openly seeing Oliver as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The stupid bitch didn't even bother to see if I was ok with it. Then again why would she, I had after all never said a word against it. 

Why is that you might wonder. Well that was a question best left to my mother who shortly after finding out about the happy couple came storming into my room and demanding that I not make a move against my dear sister. "Are you insane?" I balked "she's completely humiliated me. No way I'm letting her walk away from this." 

Mother in her typical cool manor retorted "no dear Oliver humiliated you. I believe Annette is quite innocent in the whole matter." 

"Of course you do. You would never say a word against her. It might upset step daddy" I mocked. 

Like I expected she didn't take kindly to being mocked. However my mother knew I was right so instead of a lecture she told me simply "Kathryn you will do nothing to harm Annette. If I think or even suspect that you have I'll make sure St. Margaret's clears a room for you next semester. Do we understand each other?" 

Got to hand it to the woman she was smart. My mother knew exactly what card to play to win and she played it to the hilt. The very idea of an all girls boarding school was enough to make me retreat...or at least pretend to. Like an obedient daughter I promised to just let Annettes betrayal go however I had other plans. If I couldn't get Annette myself I would just find someone else to do it for me. Currently I was employing an old friend to do some discreet detective work into Miss. Purity's background. I was determined to get something to use against her before school went into session in a couple of days. 

That afternoon Annette had gone out with Oliver to do god knows what. My mother and Roger had been on an extended honeymoon in Europe for nearly a month and luckily weren't do back for at least another couple of days. So I decided to take the opportunity to sneak around her bedroom in hopes I might find something interesting but the only think I came up with was a day planner filled with study sessions and church get togethers. Yawn. 

I had given up and was heading to the bar for a drink when I heard Annette in an uncharacteristically shrill voice yell out "fine if that's the way you want it then we'll end it now!" 

At those words I stopped dead in my tracks and grinned mischievously. Could it be? Not wasting a second I turned in my heels and went onto the balcony off of the sitting room. Trying to be as discreet as possibly I peered down and saw my sis and Oliver looking anything but close. In face if I didn't know her better I would think she was about to swat him butshe kept her hands firmly of her hips as she hissed "I think we need to spend sometime apart." 

"Fine by me" Oliver sneered in that all too familiar way. 

If I liked the loser I might actually feel sorry for her but seeing as she stole what I rightfully claimed as mine I actually found the whole scene pretty amusing. I also had a good idea what started this little strife and I was just dying to see if I was right. However they said little more to one another as Oliver got into his Porsche muttering something inaudible to Annette. When she turned around and headed back into the house I quickly ran back inside, grabbed a Time magazine that was sitting out, and collapsed back on the lounger. 

While pretending to be interested in the article I waited patiently for her to come in. Several minutes later she did and tried to walk right by me as if I wouldn't see her. I waited until she was almost out of the room before calling out is my sweetest voice "trouble in paradise?" 

With a heavy sigh Annette turned slowly around "eavesdropping Kathryn? How unlike you." 

Smile still intact I closed my magazine and asked "did Oliver get bored of you already? Shocking." 

"Not exactly. Look it's none of your business what happened." 

"Fine" I shrugged nonchalantly "I just thought you would like to tell your side of the story before Oliver tells his." 

Annette looked like she was going to argue but instead she looked down at the ground and muttered "we decided to put some distance between us. We have a differing of opinion about something." 

"Hmm...would that something have to do with him getting between your legs?" 

Like I expected she turned her nose up and huffed "you're disgusting." 

I giggled "but am I right?" 

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. If my father calls let me speak to him" she called out as she charged down to her room. 

"Give it up princess" I yelled after her. "You're purity act will only last so long! You know as soon as he gets you on your back you're useless to him. You know I'm right!" 

When I realized she was ignoring me I relaxed back on the sofa with a satisfied smile. Although the breakup of Annette and Oliver was good news it still wasn't nearly good enough. I wanted that holier than thou bitch to pay for even thinking she could compete with me. Leaning over I grabbed the phone out of the cradle and dialed. "Hey it's me. Time's up I want my results. Meet me in the park in an hour." 

****** 

A little over an hour later I was walking past the reservoir in Central Park on my way to my favorite fountain where I promised to meet my contact. Blaine Tuttle was one of the few people I ever considered a real friend. I didn't play my usual head games with him or try to manipulate him with sex. Namely because he was smarter than most guys and also because he played for the other team so to speak. Aside from one interesting, champagne filled night in the Hamptons two years ago sex never entered into our relationship which was fine by me. 

Now although I loved him deeply there was no way in hell I would ever admit such emotions. In actuality out friendship hindered a lot on our business dealings. Blaine was a couple years older than me. He attended Columbia where he majored in business but he currently had his own business on the side. Lets just say that if people needed something such as information or some of his 'product' Blaine was the person they turned to. I myself was quite fond of his nose candy. 

Like expected Blaine was already there when I arrived. Dressed in a pair of kakis, a powder blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt, and Italian loafers with no socks he lounged on the stone fountain with his sunglass clad face looking upward. Yes he was hardly the picture of the typical gay drug dealer, if such a picture existed. 

When he didn't notice me approach him I gave him a swift kick to the shins using my stiletto clad foot. Immediately he bolted upright and wailed like a girl "oww! Watch it Buffy that hurt." 

I rolled my eyes and sighed impatiently "did you find anything?" 

"Hello Blaine, how are you? Well I'm fine Kathryn and yourself?" 

I smiled at his sarcasm as I let my hand caress his face "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch. How are you Blaine?" 

"Oh I'm fine" 

"Good, how's Tony the stud holding up? Grown tired of him yet?" 

He grinned slyly "almost. I use to like that he spoke little English but it's starting to wear thin." 

"Well if you get bored you can always turn to me" I purred. 

"Ok you're starting to behave civil, what gives?" 

I smiled as I turned and watched the water cascade from the fountain. "I just got the most interesting news?" 

"Oh?" 

"It seems Annette and Oliver have decided to go their separate ways." 

Blaine's eyebrows raised in amusement "you don't say. What ever happened?" 

I shrugged "I'm assuming it has to do with him not getting to pop her cheery. What else would those two fight about?" 

"What color Volvo to get perhaps?" 

"Anyway that's finished now and I didn't even have to lift a finger" I smiled. 

Blaine's smile fell slightly as he looked around the crowded park and muttered "yeah well then this might be a good time to tell you." 

I eyed him suspiciously "tell me what?" When he didn't answer right away I got frustrated and grabbed his face forcing him to look at me "tell me!" 

He pulled away "ok here it is. My guys haven't been able to turn up anything on Annette."  
  
"What? Then they obviously haven't looked hard enough." 

"Sweetheart they've looked everywhere humanly possibly. As sickening as it is to say, the girl in clean. Pure as the driven god damn snow." 

Turning away from him I yelled "fuck!" A woman and her small child were standing nearby. When she looked over at me startled I growled "fuck off." Spinning back to Blaine I hissed "there has to be something. No one is that perfect." 

"Normally I agree but maybe the virgin princess is the exception to the rule. Anyway I don't understand what the problem is. They broke up, isn't that what you wanted?" 

"No what I want is that stupid cunts soul. I want her destroyed enough that she'll go crawling back on her hands and knees to that god forsaken shit hole she came from." I stepped closer to him allowing my voice drop to a menacing level. "Now there has to be something. I am paying you good money Blaine so unless you want your cash haul to come to an abrupt end I suggested you find me some dirt and find it FAST." 

Nodding slowly Blaine sighed "well maybe I have a few contacts left who could get me something." 

"That's my boy" I smiled. 

"But I'm not promising anything Kathryn." 

"Understood" I nodded. Suddenly his beeper went off and I snickered "Tony getting impatient?" 

"No it's a client. One that doesn't beret me in public if you can imagine. Now I have to get going. I'll contact you when I find something." He leaned down and kissed my cheek "and try to relax. Once upon a time you knew how to have fun." As he started to walk off I flipped him off and he blew me a kiss. "I love you too, but like I said I'm gay!" 

Rolling my eyes I ignored him as I began to pace deep in thought. Getting dirt on Annette seemed my only weapon to use against the girl and now it looked like I might never get my hands on it. There had to be some way to get my revenge that I was overlooking. I needed to do something that couldn't be traced back to me, but what? 

As I was pacing furiously back and forth I noticed someone staring in my direction out of the corner of my eye. I slowed my steps down and looked over to see the most beautiful guy staring at me. He was beyond cute but I had probably fucked hotter guys. However there was just something about him. He was about medium height, medium build with blond curly hair cut just right. His face was almost too pretty with a pair of perfectly lush lips but his eyes was what made him so appealing. Dark, intense eyes hidden behind a hair of glasses. As he watched me a small, smirk appeared on his face that for some reason I couldn't help but return. 

Now normally if I spotted a guy like this reading philosophy and drinking coffee in the park, as he was doing now, I would just chalk him up to another psuedo-intellectual college type. However how many boring wanna be intellectuals dress in tailor made Armani? Very interesting indeed. 

I was still walking trying to look as aloof and sexy as possible while keeping eye contact with the guy. However just when I was thinking of going over I heard a slight crunch underneath my foot followed by an annoying wail of a child. Immediately I looked down to notice I was stepping in what looked like dirt or sand. "What the fuck?" 

"You ruined my experiment" cried the same kid from earlier with the nosy mother. 

Not moved in the slightest by the child I hissed "you ruined my thousand dollar Jimmy Choo shoes you stupid little-" 

"Come along Billy" the mother said grabbing the little brats hand and tugging him away while sending a disapproving glare my way. Rolling my eyes in disgust I turned back to the cute boy from earlier but found he was gone. "Damn" I muttered. Just when things were looking interesting. 

****** 

That night I was slipping into a white silk nightgown when one of the downstairs maids alerted me that I had a guest, it was Mr. Oliver. Rolling my eyes I hissed "well go tell Annette." 

"Umm no ma'am he's here to see you" 

"Oh" I said somewhat surprised. "Well tell him I'm meet him in the sitting room." 

As I reached for my matching silk robe and spritzed some of my favorite perfume on I wondered what he could want. I wouldn't have been the least bit surprise if he came crawling back to Annette but he wanted to see me. However I had barely spoken to him since we split. Now he shows up at this hour for what a friendly chat? I was dreaming up all the ways I could tell him to go fuck himself when a deliciously evil idea came to me. I dropped the robe and strutted out of my room. 

Walking into the sitting room I indeed found Oliver sitting on the couch looking a tiny bit uncomfortable. When he saw me he jumped up right away and smiled tentatively "hello Kathryn. Thanks for seeing me I know it's late." 

I shrugged "no problem. What's going on?" 

He sat back down "I guess you probably heard about me and Annette breaking up." 

"She might have mentioned it" I told him casually as I sat down beside him. "What happened?" 

"Annette is great she's sweet, beautiful, kind, an amazing listener-" 

"Un huh" I said trying to keep the annoyance from my voice. "So what went wrong?" 

Oliver looked to the ground as he ran a hand through his hair "well she can be a little..." 

"Frigid?" 

"Like the Arctic" he said suddenly. "Whenever I tried to touch her she would just freeze right up. Now you know me Kathryn and I'm not the type of guy who cares that much about sex, but come on! It was ridiculous." 

As he confessed all this I tried my best to contain my smile. "That's too bad. I guess she doesn't know what she's missing." 

Oliver's eyes shot open in excitement at that. "Well that's sort of why I'm here. I was thinking a lot about us Kathryn and I realized how much I missed you." 

Giving him my best coy smile I asked "really? But I thought-" 

"Shh" he said pressing his finger to my lips. "It's in the past. Lets just forget about it." 

"Hmm I think I could do that" without waiting for an answer I pulled him to me and gave him a deep kiss. He eagerly returned it and practically pushed me onto my back. As he did I couldn't help but be annoyed with myself that I ever fell for his line of BS to begin with. He didn't care about sex? Who the hell did he think he was fooling. 

Pulling away only slightly I purred "did you miss me?" 

"Oh yeah" he practically moaned as he began grouping my breasts. "You have no idea." 

I leaned in and licked his earlobe as I let my hand wander down to his groin. While giving his decent sized erection a feel I murmured "oh I can imagine. Do you ever think about me Oliver?" 

"A-All the time" he moaned as I unzipped his pants and slid my hand in. 

"Good I think about you sometimes too. Do you ever touch yourself when you think of me?" 

He locked at me with a sly grin "yeah sometimes." 

I returned his smile while continuing to pump his dick slow and hard. "That's very good" I said in a husky voice. Oliver was so hard at this point and my guess so in need of any female that he was liable to come very soon. "There's something I want you to do for me." 

"Name it" he groaned. 

"The next time your balls are starting to ache, I mean painful ache, and you are so desperate to get off you'll fuck anyone I want you to remember this moment." Sliding my hand out from underneath his pants I continued "and remember that none of that even compared to this moment." 

"Huh?" 

Smiling coldly as him I raised foot clad in a high heel slipper positioned it at his groin and kicked him hard sending him toppling to the floor. As he cried out in pain I smiled down at him in delight. "Does it hurt?" 

"You fucking bitch!" he spat out. 

"Now, now you don't want to wake up your precious girlfriend. Oops I mean ex-girlfriend. What would she think if she heard you say such naughty words?" 

Oliver cupped his balls as he groaned "this isn't funny Kathryn."  


"It's fucking hysterical actually. Did you honestly think I would touch you after you dumped me for HER? Christ how stupid are you? News flash moron there's a better chance she'll spread her legs for you tonight then I will. Now get the fuck out of my house." 

Stumbling to his feet he glared at me with venom and hissed "this isn't over bitch." 

"No it's not. I'm going to pay you back in ways you never dreamed. You think this was bad? This was only a taste of what I can do to you" I hissed "not get out before I call security." 

Shaking his head in disgust Oliver practically limped out of the room and I laughed in delight. That was even more fun that I imagined! Thinking I deserved a reward for my brilliant accomplishment I turned around and grabbed my crucifix necklaces that contained my favorite nose candy. I snorted one bump when an amused male voice called out to me from behind "the poor boy never stood a chance did he?" 

Quickly I spun around and was shocked to see the cute guy from the park standing only a few feet away. Wearing the same suit from earlier he leaned casually against the door frame with a sly grin. My momentary delight at seeing him again vanished when I realized I had no idea who he was or what he was doing here. I really wasn't big on surprises. However with complete composure I replied "no he didn't. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" 

Slowly me moved away from his position at the door and glided over to me until he was resting against the lounger I was sitting on. He didn't say anything at first but he did look at me or rather check me out before licking his lips in some perverse satisfaction. "I'm curious why he would get rid of you to begin with." 

Although he was ignoring my questions I found myself inexplicably drawn to him. I crawled over to him until I was kneeling right in front of him. Rising to my knees I told him "he found my virgin step sister more interesting instead. She's down the hall if you're interested." 

He didn't flinch only looked me in the eye and replied "no thanks I'm happy right here." 

At that I smiled slowly and he returned it. However before our conversation could press on further my mother and Roger came in followed by two servants carrying suitcases. "Oh I've see you two have met" my mother sighed. 

"Actually we were just getting to that" he said. Turing to me he extended his hand and I took it. "I'm Sebastian Valmont and you must be Kathryn." 

I nodded "yes." 

"Your mother has told me all about you." 

"Has she?" I glanced at my mother curiously "funny she hasn't told me a thing about you." 

"Yes dear I meant to mention it on the phone but I forgot. Sebastian's mother Lilly is a dear friend of mine and they've been staying over in London for awhile. Anyway Sebastian is going to be staying in New York and attending Manchester with you. His father won't be arriving until next week so I insisted that he stay with us until then." 

"Oh how nice" I smiled not sure if I meant it or not. Sebastian was gorgeous and charismatic but I also had a feeling he could be trouble. I didn't need anyone screwing up my plans no matter how cute he was. 

"Well I'm really grateful to get to stay here and I look forward to getting to know you better Kathryn." He turned towards Roger still grinning "as well as Annette." 

The usual friendly Roger gave him a strange, strained smile that I found odd. I was getting the feeling there was more to Sebastian than I knew. It was going to be an interesting week. 

"Well it's late. Sebastian I'll show you to your room and tomorrow we can all have a proper introductions. 

"Great" he said as he followed my mother. When both her and Roger's backs were turned Sebastian slid a hand onto my abdomen and whispered in my ear "you have a little powder on your nose." 

When he passed I quickly tried to rub it off only to realize there was nothing there. Quickly I spun back around angrily just in time to see Sebastian look over his shoulder at me with a sly grin. 

The bastard thought he was clever. Who the hell did he think he was? I had the sneaking suspicion I was about to find out. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. Beware of Boys That Always Smile At You

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: Kathryn gets to know Sebastian as she tries to figure out a way to get rid of Annette. 

Authors: Well it's been awhile since I've updated anything. I've been busy not to mention I haven't really been inspired to write but finally I got a chapter done and hopefully I'll get another one done soon. As for Ultimate Deception that's on it's way to being done in another week or so. 

**_Beware of Boys That Always Smile At You_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**That was a piece of strange advice my grandmother gave me awhile back. I never really understood it. Then Sebastian Valmont entered my life. Oh where do I begin... 

It had been three days since Sebastian arrived and he seemed to waste no time making himself at home. My mother allowed him to choose which guest room he wanted to stay in and I was not at all surprised when he choose the room across from mine. This was just one of many overtures he had been sending my way since he arrived. Now normally I might consider giving into him after all he was damn cute but there was something stopping me. Namely I didn't trust the asshole. 

You see unlike most guys I screw around with Sebastian actually appeared to have a brain. He was quick, intelligent and possibly almost as conniving as me. I watched somewhat in awe as he charmed my mother and not to mention the virgin princess herself. God it was nauseating watching her practically drool over him. Apparently Sebastian had some piece published in the Times that Annette just found fascinating. Yawn. 

Anyway it was too early to tell if he had any interest in her. Though he did flirt with her in front of me not to mention check her ass out on more than one occasion but I believed that was partly just to drive me nuts. Yes he was a sly son of a bitch that was for sure. He endlessly charmed my mother but at the same time seemed to delight in torturing Roger. Occasionally he would let an off the cuff comment pass or he would deliberately come on to his daughter right in front of him. It was like Sebastian was trying to get a reaction out of him but so far my step father had managed to keep his cool. All of this managed to pique my interest in Sebastian even more and if I wasn't so preoccupied by other things I might consider looking into him but like I said I had other worries at the moment. 

Of course my main concern was the pain in the ass step sister. School was starting in a few days and already it was all the little blond nit wit could talk about. At both breakfast and dinner she continually yammered on about what classes she was taking and all her extra curriculars. The more I heard about her plans the more I knew I had to get rid of her. If my mother wanted to be married to that loser fine but there was no way I was spending my senior year in the same house as his freak daughter. Something had to give. 

I had just arrived home after an afternoon at the spa where I was hoping an idea would come to me as to how to best dispose of Annette but nothing had come to me. Needless to say I was quite agitated when I arrived home. With a heavy sigh I came into my room and set my things down. Suddenly my bathroom door opened and I stopped in my tracks. Out walked Sebastian dripping wet in only a towel. With a cocky smile he said "I thought I heard the door." 

"Yeah that would be because this is my room" I told him trying my best to sound annoyed. Truth me told I couldn't tell if I really was. I was annoyed he was taking up my personal space but wasn't at all bothered to see him in barely anything. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Oh well my shower wasn't running well and your mother did say to make myself at home..." He trailed off with that superior smile that I wanted to smack off. 

Completely calm and cool I approached him "I think it's about time I explain how things work around here." 

"This should be enlightening" 

"First off you are never, _never_ to come into my room without my permission. No matter what my mother tells you. She might be impressed by your charm and wit but I'm not." 

He nodded "well you seemed pretty taken with it that day in the park." 

Smiling coyly I gently touched Sebastian's face "I'll admit you're quite cute and I might even be interested..." 

Looking down Sebastian watched as my fingers trailed down his chest. "Might?" 

"However you're not really my type so from now on keep your hands off my things" with a cold smile I quickly yanked the towel off of him. Looking down at his dick which was already hard I smiled "not bad." 

"It gets better" 

I looked back up at him "still not interested. Now if you don't mind I have some things to do." 

"Not at all" he reached down and grabbed his clothes but didn't bother to put them back on. "But Kathryn I should warn you I love a challenge and I'm use to getting what I want" he whispered caressing my face. 

"So am I. Bye-bye" 

With one last smile he headed out the door and I couldn't help but grin as I watched his ass which was pretty close to perfect. Just as Sebastian was walking out Blaine was walking in. "Hey" Sebastian greeted him casually as he walked past him. 

"Hello" Blaine smiled as he watched his ass walk away. Turning to me he asked "making friends are we?" 

"Not quite" 

"Why the fuck not" he asked as he took a seat on my bed. "The boy's hot sweetheart." 

"Hmm yes and he knows it. Mr. Valmont in trouble" I sighed. 

"Yes but that's when the fun should begin. Seriously what's your problem?" 

"I'm just not interested. Can we drop it and discuss why you're really here?" 

With a role of his eyes Blaine sat up "all right." 

"Tell me you got something on her" 

"I wish I could-" 

"Oh fuck me! You're telling me with all your resources you still came up empty handed?" 

He shrugged "what can I saw she's clean. You're just going to have to find another way to get rid of her." 

"Great" I groaned as I glanced out the window. "Now I have to move on to plan B. Whatever the fuck that is." 

"Well think of it this way now I'm free to look into your new roommate." 

Turning back to him I shook my head "no way." 

"Why not? Don't tell me you're not curious. Come on Kathryn I'll be very discreet." 

"I don't care. I'm not going there Blaine. He'll be out of here at the end of the week and then I rather not think about him again thank you." 

"Yeah right" he scoffed. "You like him I know you do so why don't you just-" 

"Weren't you leaving?" I interrupted him with a sarcastic smile. 

Blaine only laughed though as he got up and headed for the door. "All I'm saying is think about it. You could use a good fuck and something tells me Sebastian is just the guy to give it to you." 

"Thanks but no thanks. Right now the only thing I'm concerned about is getting rid of Annette once and for all." 

Just as the words were out of my mouth a tall, curvy blond appeared in the hallway. "Hi, umm I was looking for Sebastian's room." 

My eyebrows shot up as I glanced over at Blaine who was smirking. "His _guest_ room is right over there" I told her icily. 

"Thanks" 

As I watched the pretty Barbie doll prance over to Sebastian's room and I couldn't help but feel a slight pang. As I realized what caused it I felt more than a little annoyed with myself. Still I turned back to Blaine and told him "ok get me everything you can find on him." 

"Now we're talking" 

****** 

The following week I arrived home after a long day of school. Given I was the student body president I had all these bullshit jobs to do after school. I suppose it was one of the downfalls of keeping one's status. On top of my annoying week, not to mention burgeoning responsibilities something else had been bothering me. Besides the fact that I was still blocked as what to do about Annette there was also the fact that Sebastian was still staying with us because his fathers business dealings were taking longer than expected. 

I decided to try and work off some of the tension I was feeling by doing some laps in our indoor pool. After changing into my swimsuit I headed to the pool but before I got there I stopped suddenly at the sound of laughter. Turning abruptly I followed it to Annette's room. My expression fell at the sight of Annette sitting on her bed beside Sebastian who by the looks of it was having a hell of a time. "Isn't this cozy" I hissed. 

Annette stopped laughing and looked over at me "Sebastian was just telling me all about his recent travels in Europe." 

"How fascinating. However I hate to be the one to break it to you Valmont but it will probably take more than a few anecdotes to get her to flop on her back." 

As I expected my step sisters expression hardened as she spat back "shut up Kathryn." 

I smiled "what don't think he can handle the truth?" 

"Oh I can handle it just fine Kathryn" Sebastian replied coldly. 

Our eyes locked for one intense moment "I bet you can." 

"Speaking of flopping on your back, why don't you go do that Kathryn. I'm sure there's a gardener or someone around to amuse yourself with." 

I glared at Annette who only smiled smugly in response. Normally I would come back with an equally devastating retort but seeing Sebastian sitting next to her with an amused grin I realized I had enough and promptly turned and left. Charging down the hall to the pool room I threw open the doors and dove gracefully into the pool. 

As I began to do laps one thought ran continuously through my head. Who the hell did she think she was? I would kill that stupid bitch for talking to me like that. And him, fucking Valmont sitting there just as smug. I thought he was different, maybe he had some potential but I guess I was sorely mistaken. 

While I was swimming back to the other side of the pool I came up from underneath the water and looked up to find Sebastian standing there. Dressed in an elegant gray suit he crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "Nice form" 

"Fuck off" I hissed as I pushed off the wall and swam away. 

"You know you seem a little tense. Did I do something to offend you?" 

"Many things actually, but don't flatter yourself. This has nothing to do with you." 

His smile remained in tack as he walked the length of the pool while I swam. "Whatever you say. You know your sister is quite a girl." 

I rolled my eyes "she's not my sister."  


"Stepsister. Anyway I don't really understand the animosity between you two." 

Getting out of the pool I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself off. "It's quite simple actually. You see Annette is a loser and I don't associate with losers. But obviously that's what you're into..." 

"Is that what you think?" 

I scoffed "please you're actually going to tell me your not. She's pretty, sweet and a glorified virgin. What more could you possibly want." 

Slowly Sebastian walked over and stood in front of me. Tracing a finger across my jaw he replied "you." 

My eyes locked with his momentarily before I turned away. "I thought I made it perfectly clear before. I'm not interested so why don't you go find my step sister and waste your charm on her." 

I turned back around confident that he would get the hint and leave but no suck luck. Instead he came up from behind me and pressed himself into my back while whispering in my ear "you know if I wanted I could have her on all fours within the hour but I don't want her." Sebastian slid a hand across my bare stomach and gently caressed it. "No I think I prefer someone with a little more experience. I want a genuine challenge Kathryn."  


"And you think I am?" 

"Yes I do" 

Slowly I turned back around to face him. Smiling confidently I caressed his face "you poor boy. Even if you got me you wouldn't have the faintest idea what to do with me." 

He smiled back just as confident "oh I wouldn't be too sure about that. I know you're probably use to dealing blue blood assholes who think a clitoris is part of the ear but sweetheart I'm not one of them." 

While I stared at him somewhat surprised at just how forward he was being Sebastian began to slid his hands over my cleavage, down my stomach and then with a feather touch slid a finger past the bottom part of my swim suit. All of this was affecting me more than I liked. I suddenly had a need to find out if he was as talented as he claimed. However my annoyance at his cockiness began to override it and I decided to put him in place. 

With a coy smile I stepped closer to him until my body pressed into his. In a husky voice I asked "would you let me be on top." 

His hand slid through my hair "oh I would insist upon it." 

"Good to know" then just as he was leaning in to kiss me I brought my hands up and quickly pushed him away sending me crashing back into the pool. 

I laughed in delight as he sputtered, and spit up water as he came to the surface. "You bitch. This is Italian silk!" 

"Well maybe now it will sink in. I'm out of your league loser and there's no way I'll ever let you touch me." 

Even though he was still in the pool with his nice suit ruined he still smiled at me as he replied "we'll see about that." 

"There you are" boomed a familiar voice. Blaine entered the room and approached us with a curious expression "what's going on here?" 

"I was just reiterating a point." 

"Oh I wouldn't take her too seriously Sebastian, Kathryn sometimes feels threatened towards men she perceives smarter than her." 

He smirked "I'm getting that." 

I glared at Blaine as I turned and walked out of the room. Blaine followed after me "you know it's interesting. Ever time I find you two together lately one of you in always in a state of undress." 

"Blaine is there a reason you're here beside to annoy me?" 

Closing my bedroom door behind him he followed me in "as a matter of fact there is. It concerns your new friend." 

"Did you find something?" 

Blaine pulled out a large envelop and I went to take it from him. However he yanked it back before I could get my hands on it. "I thought you weren't interested?" 

"Just hand it over" I hissed as I grabbed it from him. 

Taking a seat on my couch I pulled out the papers and took a look. They were Sebastian's school transcripts and as I read them I couldn't understand what they were suppose to tell me. "His school transcripts? What the fuck is this?" 

Blaine rolled his eyes "well if you look through them thoroughly you'll notice that they're for four different schools in the past two years. It seems that Mr. Valmont has been booted out of one prestigious school after the other." 

"Why?" 

He grinned "lets just say the boy has a problem keeping it in his pants."  


"Surprise, surprise" I laughed. 

"Apparently last year he knocked up the headmasters daughter at one of his schools and my guys turned up a hundred more stories about him. I mean to say this guy has a reputation is a bit of an understatement. Rumor has it he even keeps a journal of all his conquests, sort of like a scorecard." 

I nodded "he does I've seen his writing in it. Christ the son of a bitch actually thought I would be just another dump twit for him to break and screw over." 

"Yeah you know I'm rather surprised Tiffani let him stay here. She had to know about his reputation." 

"Yeah well a clear thought hasn't entered into the women's brain ever since she married that loser" I huffed as I got up and poured myself some water. "If she's not smart enough to see that Sebastian is trouble I'll just have to get rid of him myself. If he hangs around here much longer he might start interfering with my plans for Annette." 

"What plans?" 

I sighed as I admitted "I'm not sure." 

"Well you know I was thinking-" 

"Always a dangerous thing" I smirked 

"Do you want to hear this or not?" When I nodded he went on "there just might be away to get rid of both your problems in one shot."  


I shook my head in confusion "what are you talking about?" 

"Here me out. What if you were to use Valmonts...talents to get rid of the virgin step sister? Maybe persuade him to get Annette to fall in love with him. Then when she's at her most vulnerable-" 

"She learns it's all a lie" I said somewhat it awe at the idea. "It would destroy her and she'll go running out of here so fast" I laughed "holy shit it's perfect." 

"I thought so. Now all you'll have to do is present the idea to Sebastian and I imagine he'll want something in return for his services." 

"Oh but what could I possibly offer him?" I asked with mock innocence before breaking into a mischievous grin. Things were about to get interesting. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	4. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: Kathryn doesn't get the response she hoped for from Sebastian but later gets a surprise that might change things. 

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long but hey it's a little longer than my other chapters. Anyway I'll try to update more often. 

**_The Start of a Beautiful Friendship_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**It's strange, I usually do my best thinking during oral sex. It doesn't matter if I'm giving it or receiving it, it just has a way of clearing my mind. At this moment I happened to be receiving it. Laying on my bed while looking up at the ceiling, my lilac colored Prada dress was up around my waist while a guy who's name escaped me rested between my legs. He was part of the staff who arrived this morning to help my mother with her latest party. I think he said his name was Ric, or Robert or something... 

In any event it didn't really matter, he was just providing a way for me to focus. I awoke that morning (or rather afternoon) feeling a bit agitated. You see it had finally happened, Sebastian had moved out a few days earlier. Just as I was about to reveal my plan for Annette to him he leaves. However that wasn't the thing that was annoying me. It was the fact that the bastard didn't even bother to say good-bye. I arrived home one afternoon to find he had left to go stay at his father's. It wasn't like I wouldn't see him again, on the contrary we were both attending Manchester. Still I was annoyed that he hadn't at least told me good-bye but he obviously had taken the time to say a proper good-bye to my Pollyanna step sister which infuriated me to no end. 

So as Randy or whatever his name was went down on me using his rough tongue to bring me off I tried to focus on what I would say to convince Sebastian to go along with my plot. After hearing all about his past and awful reputation I hadn't been worried in the slightest that he wouldn't do as I asked. But after witnessing Sebastian and Annette the past few weeks interact maybe I was wrong. Maybe he actually liked the little trout. At the thought I grabbed at what's his names hair and pulled it in frustration. "Oww" he yelped while looking up at me in confusion. 

I rolled my eyes in disgust "don't be such a pussy Rick." 

"It's Richard" 

"Like it matters" I touched his soft check and ordered "now get back to work. I'm very close." 

He looked like he was about to argue but thought against it. Although I doubted I was the first girl to take advantage of his services, I did have a hell of a lot more money than most and could make sure he would have a hard time finding employment if I wasn't properly satisfied. 

Once again I tried to lose myself in his actions and thanks to his clever tongue I was just about there was an annoying, persistent knock followed by my mothers voice. "Kathryn dear we need to talk." 

I closed my eyes trying to ignore her while willing her to go away. "Not now mother." 

"Yes NOW Kathryn" she answered in that annoyingly controlled tone of hers. "Open the door or I will." 

I sat up on my elbows and glared at the door. "Fine" I grumbled. 

Richard meanwhile was putting his shirt back on while looking around my room in a panic. "Fuck" he muttered "what should I do?" 

Raising an eyebrow in amusement I asked completely calm "why are you whispering?" 

"Your mother" he hissed "should I hide?" 

"No you should leave" I explained slowly as if speaking to a mentally disabled person. 

"How?" 

I got up and straightened my dress "try the door. Come on" I sighed while dragging him to my bedroom door. I opened it to find my mother on the other side dressed in a kaki and polo shirt that made her look like a soccer mom. She wore these hideous assembles on the weekends when Roger was around. Still she acted like my mother when she reacted to seeing Richard with a bemused expression and said simply "I thought we were missing a worker." 

"I needed him to attend to something very important" I told her with mock seriousness. I knew my mother was very aware of what we had been doing and truthfully I could care less. My mother knew all about my sexual exploits and never really made a big deal about it so there was no need to hide anything. 

Sighing she looked over at Richard "well why don't you join the others and get back to what I'm actually paying you to do." 

"Yes ma'am" 

While watching his scamper off she turned back to me and scolded "Kathryn you could at least wait until they're finished..." 

I rolled my eyes as I walked back into my room. "What is it mother?" 

"Don't get snippy. I wanted to see the dress you got for the party on Wednesday." 

"It's hanging on the door" I told her as I took a seat at my vanity table and fixed my hair. 

My mother unzipped the garment bag and smiled "oh it's lovely Kathryn. You'll look exquisite."  


"I know" I smiled to myself "and I want to borrow that necklace you got in Nepal's last year." 

She frowned "sorry I already promised it to Annette." 

Slamming my brush on the glass table I demanded "what?" 

"The dress she picked is very...plain. She needed something so I offered her my necklace. The girl doesn't have your excellent taste Kathryn, maybe if you would have helped her pick out a dress-" 

"Bite your tongue" I snapped. "Even if the little bitch had the good sense not to steal my boyfriend and everything else I've worked for there's no way I would be scene strolling down Madison Ave. with her." 

"Fine" my mother sighed knowing there was no sense in pushing the topic further. "Well you can borrow that diamond drop necklaces you were admiring a few months ago." 

"Whatever" I grumbled "you know I don't understand why you're throwing this party anyway. I thought you hated Edward Valmont." 

Taking a seat on my couch behind he she explained "well he isn't one on my favorite people but throwing a welcoming party is the polite thing to do.." 

"He's your best friend ex husband who according to you in a degenerate asshole who couldn't keep it in his pants if his life depended on it." 

"Yes that's true but he also has donated a lot of money towards that new library that my committee is heading and he IS Sebastian's father. The parties for him as well as his father." 

"Right. Well speaking of Sebastian you must be aware of his reputation" 

I was pleased when my mother seemed to flinch in surprise. "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh come on mother" I exclaimed as I turned to face her. "He's been kicked out of schools all over Europe and screwed a better part of the western seaboard. You're going to tell me this is news to you?" 

"Where did you hear that?" 

I smirked "lets just say a little fairy told me. I must say I'm quite shocked you let him stay here what with two impressionable young women at his disposal." 

"Oh spare me Kathryn" my mother sighed as he rose from her seat. "Besides they're are just rumors and if they happen to be true...so what." 

"So what?" I repeated in shock. 

She shrugged "well you have to admit he is a charming boy. Not to mention handsome and wealthy. Frankly dear I'm surprised you're not interested." 

"I'm not" I told her firmly while turning back to my reflection. "He might be charming but he's nothing special mother. But by all means if you fancy him I suggest you go for it." 

"If I wasn't head over heels in love with Roger I just might" she smiled. 

I rolled my eyes in disgust "spare me." 

"Besides" she continued on "I think he likes Annette." 

At the statement I froze and looked up at her "really?" 

"Yes when I spoke to him yesterday she was all he could talk about." 

As my mother babbled on my mind began to wander. Did Sebastian really like Annette or was it all an act? If he did it might be far too late to bring him in on my plan. I had to act and soon. 

****** 

The following day I went straight to the Valmont home after school. I had gone to school all ready to discuss my plan with him only to discover he ditched. Figures. So while still dressed in my Manchester Prep uniform I arrived at his father's Park Avenue townhouse and was greeted by a Spanish speaking made. She informed me Sebastian was out but I was welcomed to wait. I decided I would go make myself comfortable in his bedroom. 

The room was quite large with cream colored walls, hard wood floors and a high ceiling. The room was littered with boxes but was already furnished with beautiful mahogany wood furniture. After snooping around his bathroom and through some of his belongings I was disappointed to find nothing of much interest. 

However I soon noticed some videotapes resting on his VCR. On closer inspection I realized they were home videos. The first one had 'Cheryl' written on the front. Shrugging I popped it into the machine. Immediately the room filled with the loud sounds of a girl moaning in ecstasy. Indeed the tape showed two people fucking and it took me a moment to realize the guy on the screen was Sebastian. Noticing the date was marked two days ago I smirked. Perhaps it wasn't too late after all. 

I put another tape in and then climbed up on on the big four poster bed. It was quite comfortable so I relaxed back and pushed play. This time the video showed two naked young women laying on the very bed I was sitting on. The blond with large breasts was handcuffed to the bed while a brunette with pigtails was masturbating her using what looked like a vibrator. 

I was guessing Sebastian was the one videotaping them because he began to instruct them from off screen. "That's very nice Veronica now lick her nipple." The brunette smirked at the camera as she did as instructed. 

Shaking my head I muttered "welcome to Sebastian's wonderful world of porn." Silently I wondered if he taped all of his conquests. It certainly would make things interesting if I could get a film of him doing Annette. Imagine the possibilities. 

My thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian suddenly came into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me and by the look on his face he was beyond surprised. I didn't bother to get up only said "you know maybe you should consider directing. You're pretty good." 

He glanced at the TV screen with little interest. "Thank you" he replied with that cocky grin "now not that I'm not pleased to see you but what the hell are you doing here Kathryn?" 

Leaning back on my elbows I smiled coyly as I purred "I missed you." 

"Hmm" he muttered as he got onto the bed. Slowly he crawled over to me letting his body rest on mine. I shifted only slightly allowing my knee to rest between his legs. With his eyes locked intently onto mine Sebastian let his hand slid up my thigh while his other hand caressed my neck. The feeling of his hands touching me not to mention the weight of his body resting on mine wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling. In fact it was quite arousing. 

"Kathryn?" 

"Yes" I sighed 

"Why don't you cut the shit and tell me why you're really here." Looking up at his smiling face I scowled before pushing him off of me. Sebastian laughed in response "oh come on I know you're only here because you want something. What is it?" 

I stared at him a moment and was about to tell him my plan when instead I found myself asking "why didn't you say good-bye?" 

He looked a little taken aback at the question but he answered "well I was under the impression you wanted me to stay away from you. You told me as much after you ruined my favorite suit." 

I sat up "well maybe I was a little hasty." 

"You were?" 

"You're an interesting guy Sebastian" I told him as my hands slid up his shoulders. "I mean how many schools were you kicked out of in two years? And that poor girl in London I doubt she'll ever recover after the number you did on her..." 

Sebastian smiled as he shook his head "oh it sounds like someone did her homework. I had a feeling you would." 

"You have quite the reputation Valmont." 

"Yes I do" he said as he leaned back on the bed "so what's it to you Kathryn?" 

I smiled "I was thinking I would put it to some use. Are you interested?" 

His eyes narrowed "could be. What did you have in mind?" 

I let my hand come out as I gently caressed his face "I need you to help me get rid of my darling step sister." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me" he sighed. "What do you want me to do exactly." 

"Seduce her, get her to fall completely in love with you and then I want you to take that love and use it to destroy her." 

"Huh, and what is this suppose to accomplish exactly?" 

"It's suppose to get the little bitch out of my life. If you hurt her enough, make her realize that there's nothing in New York for her anymore with any luck she'll leave town and go back to that shit hole she came from. Not to mention I will have the immense pleasure at seeing her pay for what she did to me." 

Sebastian nodded "and what would I get for my services?" 

I smiled as I straddled his waist "well what do you want?" 

Neither of us said anything as he slid his hands back up my plaid skirt. Sebastian started to message my ass making me moan and grind just slightly into him. He bit his lip "you'll offer yourself to me for the whole night?" 

"Yes" I whimpered. 

"And I can do whatever I want to you, wherever I want?" 

"Yes" 

"Hmm...let me think about it." 

Immediately my eyes shot open as I glared down at him "excuse me? I offer myself to you so you can do whatever your perverted little mind dreams up and you have to think about it? Are you out of your god damn mind?" 

He smiled obviously enjoying having the upper hand for once. "I'll admit having you all to myself could be highly enjoyable but I'm not sure it's worth it." 

I climbed off of him "it's Annette isn't it? You like her?" 

Sebastian shrugged "not really but I don't have anything against the girl." 

"You have nothing for her either her. Christ Valmont it's a win win situation. You get me and I get revenge." 

"Yes" he agreed sitting up suddenly "but forgive me if I don't trust you to live up to your part of the bargain." 

My eyes locked on his I explained "I always honor my promises." 

"Right well let me think about it and I'll get back to you." 

I glared at his superior grin and spat back "forget it. If you won't do it I'll find someone else who will. Someone with some real balls." 

I was beyond livid at this point. No one told me 'maybe' I was use to hearing yes. I couldn't believe I had actually thought Sebastian would be up to this. Obviously I was wrong so I turned to leave. 

As I left Sebastian laughed as he called out "good luck with that sweetheart!" 

I vowed the and there to forget all about Sebastian Valmont. 

****** 

Unfortunately that was easier said than done. A few days later I was attending my mothers party that was being thrown in honor of the Valmont's. Dressed in a beautiful strapless cream colored Ralph Lauren dress I walked around the party trying my best to avoid Sebastian. This proved to be surprisingly simple seeing as I hadn't seen him all night. 

Although my mother did her usual perfect job of planning the event I was bored shitless ten minutes into the party. It was the same people talking about the same things. I spent the first hour mingling and being polite but after I downed my third glass of champagne for the night I decided to leave and find some peace and quiet. 

I made my way to one of the empty studies and found a bar. Pouring myself a drink I suddenly realized I wasn't alone. Slowly I turned to find a guy leaning against the door frame. He was handsome with dark silky hair, an athletic build, and a perfect smile. The whole look screamed 'good breading' and normally he would be exactly my type but I was sick of being polite. With a heavy sigh I asked "can I help you?" 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. It's just I've been watching you all night and I've wanted to talk to you." 

I took a sip of my scotch and gave him a smile "how nice. Is that all?" 

He smiled as he approched me "Are you always this hard to talk to?" 

"Not always it's just been a long night." 

He nodded "I understand. I just wanted to complement you on the party." 

"Oh well my mother is the one you should be complementing" 

"I'll do that. I'm Nicholas by the way, Nicholas Valmont." 

I nearly dropped my glass as he told me his name. Calmly I set down my glass as I repeated "Valmont?" 

"Yes my father is Edward" 

"And you're Sebastian's brother?" 

His smile seemed to change slightly as he replied "yeah I am. I hope my brother wasn't too much of an inconvenience while he was staying with you. After eighteen years of living with him I know he can be a pain in the ass." 

I smiled "I could imagine but it wasn't a problem. I know just how to handle Sebastian." 

"Glad to hear it. Well I better be getting back to the party. It was nice meeting you..." 

"Kathryn" 

"Well it was nice meeting you Kathryn. I hope to see more of you and soon." 

I nodded "I imagine you will Nicholas." 

As he exited the room and headed back I watched his leave with a hint of a smile. He was cute and obviously intelligent but he lacked his brothers charm and wit. Still he might be an interesting conquest I could just imagine poor Sebastian's face when he wandered in and found me in bed with his big brother. It might just wipe that smug expression from his face to realize Nicholas got me first. I bet he would regret saying maybe to me then. 

Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts of revenge a familiar voice called out to me that startled me so much I dropped my glass. "I don't know what was more nauseating about that scene. You're fake gushing or his bullshit." 

I spun around just as Sebastian sat up from his position on the couch. "Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me!" 

"Well that was the point" he muttered in his typical bored tone. 

"What the fuck" I grumbled as I ignored the mess I had made on the floor and stalked over to him. "Were you eavesdropping on me?' 

"No" he said before taking a drink out of the silver flask in his hand"I was looking to escape your 'amazing' party when you interrupted." 

"Oh then I apologize" I remarked sarcastically as I took a seat beside him. 

He smiled "apology accepted." 

I knew I should have been livid at the sight of him and especially the fact that he had been spying on me but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to be. Instead as I watched him slumped down on the couch, drinking out of his flask looking somewhat miserable I almost felt sorry for him. I wondered what brought on his sorry state. "Are you drunk?" 

"Not yet" he held out his flask to me and I took it. "But with any luck hopefully soon." 

I took a sip of what tasted like pure vodka. "So how come you never told me you had a brother?" 

"You never asked." When I only glared at him in response he continued "my relationship with my brother is a lot like yours with Annette. I hate him, he hates me but the joke is we are actually related. We really don't see much of each other and I thought the prick was staying in London until I woke up this morning to find him at the breakfast table. Apparently he's moving here permanently." 

I nodded in understanding "so this is what's bringing on the sudden need for alcohol." 

"Amongst other things yes" 

"Well he seems nice enough not to mention quite cute" I smiled slyly. 

Sebastian frowned in response "please I'm going to be ill." 

"You will if you keep drinking that stuff. So why don't you two get along?" 

He tilted his head back in though before smiling somewhat bemused "what was it you said to me once about your relationship with Annette? You don't associate with losers, and Annette is a loser. Well I don't associate with dickheads and my brother is most definitely a dickhead. But then you seem to have an affinity for them so go right ahead..." 

I yanked the flask from his hand angrily "be nice or I'm leaving." 

"Sorry" he studied me a moment before asking "why are you taking to me anyway? Aren't you mad at me?" 

"Yes actually I am" 

Sebastian leaned closer to me and asked "have you found anyone else to help you with your plan yet?" 

At the mention of my plot against Annette I scowled "none of your business." 

"I take that as a no" 

I didn't answer him, instead I looked straight ahead at the fireplace in front of us and pretended he wasn't there. "Oh come on Kathryn don't be mad." 

"Why did you even come to this party if all you were going to do was hide and get wasted?" I demanded turning to him suddenly. 

Sighing he leaned in closer "why do you think? I came to see you." 

We stared at each other for one intense moment before Sebastian's hand came up and cupped my check and he pulled me towards him. Maybe it was the alcohol running through my system or maybe I was feeling especially horny or maybe I just wanted him because as he pulled me into a kiss I didn't refuse in the slightest. We kissed once, tentatively barely brushing each others lips before we pulled away. We let our mouths linger close to each other as we stared into one anothers eyes daring each other to make another move. 

Truth be told I couldn't remember who broke first but the next thing I knew Sebastian's mouth was all over mine as my hands slid around his neck pulling him closer. When his tongue thrusted into my mouth I could taste the alcohol on his breath but it only turned me on more. It was so intense and sudden that it nearly knocked the wind out of me. It was quite amazing. 

When he finally broke apart I let my hands stay wrapped around his neck. Slowly he smiled as he told me "I'm in." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Your plan for Annette. Consider it done." 

I smiled in response which he returned as he slowly leaned back in his seat . It looked like I finally had my partner in crime. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Pawns In the Game of Life

Confessions of an Ice Princess

Summary: The relationship between the Valmont brothers reaches a boiling point and Sebastian begins seeing Annette at Kathryn's request. 

**_Pawns In the Game of Life_**

I was a girl with a plan. Many actually but on this particular Saturday morning when I arrived at the Valmont townhouse there was only one thing I was after. To put it bluntly I was there to give Sebastian a kick in the ass. He had been putting off his promise to help me with Annette for too long so I decided to give him a reminder.

I wasn't at all surprised when the maid who answered the door told me that Sebastian was still asleep. I was just hoping that when I went to wake him he was alone. However on my way to his room I got distracted when Nicholas came down the stairs. Dressed in a dark gray suit that complemented his blue eyes oh so nicely he came down the stairs towards me. It was then I suddenly recalled the other reason for my visit which was to find out more about Sebastian's older brother.

As he looked up at me his serious expression fell away and he smiled "Kathryn."

"Hello Nicholas. Where are you off to?"

He sighed "to the office."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise "on a Saturday?"

"Sadly yes. I just transferred to this new firm and you know as the lowest being on the totem pole I end up having to work on the weekends. It sucks but it will be worth it when I make partner."

"Very ambitious for a guy not even out of law school yet. I'm impressed" I told him with a nod of approval. It wasn't bullshit either. Following the party my mother gave me the lowdown on Nicholas Valmont. He graduated from prep school a year early, attended Yale before moving to London where he worked under his fathers chief legal aid. Apparently he had been engaged to some girl but it didn't work out so he followed his father and brother back to the states. Handsome, wealthy and ambitious yes Mr. Valmont was very impressive indeed.

"I'm glad to hear it" he smiled "actually I was hoping I'd see you again."

"You were?"

"Yeah so what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Sebastian" I explained.

At that his smile fell somewhat and his expression darkened "oh I see."

Seeing him obviously bothered by the real reason I was there gave me a somewhat perverse thrill. Still I played innocent and asked "what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just...are you and my brother seeing each other?"

With a coy smile I asked "why? Would it bother you if we were?"

"Maybe" he smiled back. "It's just you seem like a nice girl and I would hate to see you get hurt by Sebastian. I mean I know he seems charming and fun but the only person my brother cares about is himself. Time after time I see him destroy innocent girls lives and he doesn't feel one drop of remorse about it."

"I see" I told him as I stepped closer. "Well Nicholas I can tell you right now you have nothing to worry about. I know very well who your brother is and what he's capable of. I can also tell you I am many things but innocent isn't one of them."

He smiled "I'm glad to hear it. So are you seeing him?"

Just as I was about to answer I looked past Nicholas and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway behind him. Dressed in a black silk robe his arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at me. Slowly I smiled as I answered "no, not at all."

"Good then maybe-"

"There you are" Sebastian called out with faux cheer. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me." 

He walked over to me, gave me a kiss on the forehead and took my hand as I watched with a mixture of bewilderment and curiosity. "I was just on my way to see you when I ran into your brother."

Glaring daggers at his brother, Nicholas's smile had completely vanished. "Yes I was just advising Kathryn to watch out for certain people who may be bad for her."

Sebastian nodded "I bet you were but see Nick unlike most of the boring twits you associate yourself with Kathryn can think for herself. And she doesn't need your advice on anything" he explained with a cocky smile. "Now don't you have a job to attend to?"

"Yes I do. Unlike some I don't plan on being a screw up for the rest of my life."

"Was that a dig at me?" Sebastian asked with mock hurt "ouch that stung"

As the male pissing contest unfolded before me I watched silently amused. The two brothers glared at each other a moment before Sebastian took me by the hand and pulled me away. "If you'll excuse us"  


"It was nice seeing you again Kathryn" Nicholas called out to me as he picked up his briefcase.

"You too" I told him over my shoulder.

Once the door shut behind us I pulled out of Sebastian's grasp "what was all that about?"

"I was doing you a favor. You should thank me" he sighed as he collapsed back into his large bed.

"No you were acting like an arrogant prick and I want to know why. What's the deal with you and your brother?"

Looking off slightly he replied softly "it's a long story."

With a wicked grin I crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap. "It sounds like someone has a case of big brother envy."

He snorted "hardly."

"Oh come on Sebastian he's cute, and smart and that body...thouroughly fuckable."

"Don't" he said his face suddenly hard and serious.

"What?"

"Don't get involved with my brother Kathryn. I'm warning you no good will come of it. He's a complete asshole"

Studying him for a moment I realized this was the first time I had ever scene Sebastian look serious about anything. It most definitely piqued my interest. "What the hell happened between the two of you?" When he only shrugged in response I sighed "why do I have a feeling a girl was involved."

"You're not wrong."

I leaned closer to him "then tell me the story."

Relaxing slightly he smiled "no way."

Immediately I pulled away "fine I don't care what happened."

He grinned "yes you do."

"Your brother isn't the reason I'm here anyway."

"That's good"

"I'm here to find out if you're going to renege on your promise to help me with Annette."

Sebastian sighed "I had a feeling that's what this was about. No Kathryn I'm not backing out on our agreement."

"Then why haven't you done anything yet" I demanded.

He shrugged "I've been busy"

"Oh bullshit you're just too much of a chicken shit-"

"Shut up" he grabbed me from around the waist suddenly and pulled me towards him. "I said I'd destroy her and I will."

My eyes locked on his as I hissed "prove it."

He loosened his grip on me but his eyes remained on mine as he reached for the phone resting on his night stand. I watched intently as he dialed "hello Annette it's Sebastian." I smiled at the realization that my push tactic had worked. Sebastian might be tougher than most but he could still be controlled.

"Yes, yes I'm fine and you? Is Kathryn still driving you nuts?" I glared at him but he only smiled in response. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Listen Annette the reason I'm calling is, well I miss you and I was thinking maybe we could get together." As Sebastian worked his snow job on my unsuspecting sister his left hand slid up my shirt and he began kneeing my breast. Moaning almost involuntarily I licked my lips as I listened in. 

"Well yeah I guess it would be like a date" he continued. "Are you interested?" Sebastian started tweaking my now hard nipple as he listened to her reply. "Great Annette I know the perfect restaurant. You'll love it...yeah ok tomorrow is perfect...seven...I'll see you then. I can't wait." As he clicked off the phone he asked "well bitch did that satisfy you?"

I laughed in delight "almost."

Sebastian smiled at me before once again pulling me towards him only this time he kissed me. I knew I shouldn't, and I certainly shouldn't have the other night but I found myself unable to pull away from him. Instead my hands slid around his neck allowing me to pull him closer. Even when he rolled me onto my back I still didn't pull away. However as our tongues began to intertwine a voice in the back on my head reminded me to stop this before in went to far. The only real power I had over Sebastian was sex. If I gave into him now I mine as well just forget about my plan to get Annette out of my life for good. So with great reluctance I pushed him away telling him "not yet. Not until she's gone."

Sebastian let out a loud groan of frustration as he sat up suddenly "you're a tease."

I laughed "poor Sebastian's not use to a girl saying no. Well you'll get lots of practice with the phrase with Annette."

He gave me his usual arrogant smile "not for long. I will have her then I'll have you and when I'm done with you Kathryn I promise you, you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Promises, promises"

Sebastian leaned down and kissed my bare shoulder, then my neck before bringing his lips a mere centimeter from mine. "I'm going to take a shower."

As he got up and headed to the bathroom I called out "better make it a cold one."

******

They were late. It had been over two weeks since Sebastian had made his first date with Annette, a date that as it turned out would be a first of many. Yes just as I planned the two were now officially dating. Tonight had been their fifth date and they had been seeing each other so much that I had barely spoken with Valmont. 

Now normally Sebastian dropped the purity princess off at eleven but currently it was a quarter to one. This made me curious if Sebastian had indeed gotten into her pants. I mean what else could they possibly be doing that would keep them out so late?

I had been standing out on the balcony looking out at the street below when I noticed Sebastian's jag rounding the corner. He stopped in front of the house and opened the care door for Annette before they both headed inside. I decided to stay out on the balcony where I could remain hidden while listening in on them. Standing clear out of view I listened as they entered the room laughing. "You're so funny Sebastian"

"Well I don't know about that"

"You should let that side of you out more often. Don't be so serious all the time"

"I'll try"

I turned my nose up at the exchange but listened anyway. "Well I had a really great time tonight" she whispered "I can't wait till Wednesday."

"Me neither" he told her full of sincerity. There was a moment of silence between them so as discreetly as possible I looked out at them as they started making out. It was funny, even though this is exactly what I wanted I couldn't help but be sickened by the display before me. I was even more sickened when I realized that I actually felt jealous of Annette for an instant. Still I brushed the feeling aside and held back the urge to interrupt them.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they broke apart. "I should get to bed I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow though right?"

"Yes promise. Good night." Even after I heard Annette leave the room I stayed where I was wondering if Sebastian would look for me or just leave. I got my answer when he called out "come out, come out wherever you are." Rolling my eyes I walked back into the room and he smiled obviously pleased he was right. "Enjoy the show?"

"That was truly nauseating"

"Just doing my job" he shrugged.

Taking a quick peak down the hall to make sure Annette had gone to her room I asked "well did you fuck her?"

"Kathryn" Sebastian gasped in surprise "a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"It's a good thing your not a gentleman then. So did you nail her?"

He smirked as he took a seat on the couch "not yet but the evening wasn't a complete waste."

Confused I asked "then what did you do?"

"I practiced my ABC's on her"

"What the fuck does that...oh" when the realization dawned on me I grinned. "You went down on her?"

"That I did" he grinned. "Would you like the details?"

"Christ no" I answered in disgust. "However I must admit I'm surprised. I thought Annette was far too uptight for something like that."

"So did I but I guess people can surprise you sometimes. In any event she enjoyed herself."

I smiled as I noticed Sebastian shift on the couch uncomfortably "I take it she didn't return the favor?"

"What do you think" he grumbled.

Moving closer to him on the couch I slid a hand around his neck and whispered in his ear "I'm thinking you deserve a reward for all your hard work."

"I agree, what did you have in mind?"

I nuzzled my nose against his "I was thinking I'd make you feel a little more...comfortable."

Pulling away from him I got down on my knees in front of him ignoring the fact that there was a hard wood floor underneath me. Looking up at him with a coy smile I slid my hands up his thighs before unzipping his pants. Reaching inside his trousers I found that he was almost fully hard. As I squeezed my small hand around him Sebastian's breath caught. "Here? What if Annette walks in?"

I shrugged amused by the thought "then you'll have a lot of explaining to do."

From that point on Sebastian wasn't about to put up an argument about location. After I stroked him for a few minutes I pulled out his now fully hard member and admired it as I squeezed it in my hand. Smiling I murmured "you're an impressive guy Sebastian."

"Thank you" he gasped as I took the swollen head of his dick into my mouth and began to suck on it. I did this for a moment, teasing him with my tongue before I slowly started sliding the rest of him inside my mouth. I had more than my fair share at oral sex so I had little problem taking him into my throat and making sure he didn't come in the process. 

As I continued my ministrations while getting off at the power of it all I watched Sebastian the whole time. I wasn't the first girl to do this for him, not by a long shot. And I knew that he probably acted completely cool and unfazed with all those bimbos and debutantes so I took particular pleasure in watching him struggle to remain composed. His jaw tightened and a bead of sweat ran down his handsome face and he tried his damnedest not to react. However I was determined to break him so while I cupped one of his balls I began to moan just slightly around the dick in my mouth. 

"Oh fuck Kathryn" he groaned as his hand caressed my hair. With my free hand I took his and lead it to my breast. 

It was just as I felt his orgasm starting to approach that the familiar irritating voice of my mother called out from behind Valmont. "Oh Sebastian I didn't know you were still here. Did you-" my mother stopped mid sentence just as she saw me pull Sebastian out of my mouth. This was the first time in my life I would have done anything for a camera. The look of shock on my mothers face was priceless. "Oh I, I...I didn't see you Kathryn. I-I have to go talk to..." 

My mother couldn't leave the room fast enough and as she left I nearly burst out laughing. "Holy Christ" Sebastian muttered as he turned back to me. "You find this funny?"

"It is"

He grinned "well yes it is. Aren't you worried she'll tell Annette?"

I smiled "please what would she say? Annette dear I just found my daughter with her mouth all over your boyfriend's cock" I said mimicking my mother. "I don't think so."

Sebastian shook his head "you know it's always so comforting coming here. Just when I think no family can get as dysfunctional as mine I visit yours and realize just how wrong I am."

"Does that mean you don't want me to continue?"

He smiled "not a chance."

Getting back on my knees I took him back into my mouth and finished him up. He came moments later and I easily swallowed his cum before standing back up. Leaning back on the couch Sebastian sighed while taking out a cigarette "I'd tell you you're incredible but I see little point in stroking your already massive ego."

"I'll take that as a complement" I told him as I sat down beside him. "So tell me how are things going with Annette? Is she driving you insane yet?"

"Not really"

"Well what do you guys do all day together?"

He shrugged "nothing much just talk mostly. You know Kathryn she's not that bad. If you ever got to know her better maybe you'd realize that."

It was as he said this to me that a frightening realization dawned on me. It's very possible I was wrong about Sebastian all along. From the moment we met I thought he was different than every other guy I knew but maybe I was wrong. Sebastian could very well be like all the other brain dead idiot's who fell for Annette's innocent charm. I wondered in that moment if he would fall in love with her. Maybe he already had and hadn't even realized it yet. 

It was a scary thought but I knew then I had to be prepared for it. No matter how much I liked him I couldn't let myself get too emotionally attached to Sebastian. Under no circumstances would I allow him to hurt me like Oliver did. Let him fall for Annette so long as I got rid of her in the end. 

"Is something wrong Kathryn?"

I looked up to see him staring at me curiously "no nothing's wrong. I'm glad you enjoyed your date."

"Well I enjoyed this more" he told me before leaning in for a kiss. We kissed briefly before he pulled away. "I should get going I'm meeting Annette for brunch tomorrow."

"Good I'll talk to you later"

Leaning back on the couch I watched him leave as my new theory ran through my head. I wouldn't let Sebastian's possible real feelings for Annette bother me. After all he was just another pawn, a way to get what I wanted. Besides there were plenty of more interesting guys out there...

With a smile I turned around suddenly and grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hello?"

"Hello Nicholas it's Kathryn. I didn't wake you did I?"

The roughness from his voice disappeared as he replied "no, no I just got back from the office. If you're looking for Sebastian he's out."

"No actually I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a date for the Carringtons benefit next week?"

"No I don't"

"Would you like to escort me?"

"Well it depends would this be a date?"

I smiled "yes it would be."

"Then I'd love to. You know my brother warned me to stay away from you."

"Did he?"

"Yes but I make it a point not to take orders from my little brother so what time should I pick you up?"

"Seven thirty"

"Great well I'll see you then"

"Yes I look forward to it Nicholas. Bye"

With a smug smile I hung up satisfied with my genius. God Sebastian would shit himself when he found out about Nicholas and I. I couldn't wait.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

I jumped at the sound of my mothers voice and turned around. "Eavesdropping mother how unlike you."

She smiled in response "Kathryn I know you are a very smart girl and completely able to take care of yourself but I wonder if you've possibly bitten off more than you can chew."

"What are you playing concerned parent now? Little late don't you think?"

"Perhaps" she sighed "but I think I should warn you that playing with people won't get you what you want. In the end you're only going to end up hurting yourself and everyone around you."

"I know what I'm doing" I answered defiantly. "Now if that's all I'm going to bed. Goodnight mother."

As I headed to my room I fumed with anger. Who was she to give me advice like her life was anything to aspire to. I knew what I was doing and nothing and no one would stop me from getting what I wanted.

- to be continued (Please Review)


	6. Fasten Your Seat Belts, It's Going To Be...

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: Sebastian does not react favorably to Nicholas and Kathryn's date 

**_Fasten Your Seat Belts, It's Going To Be A Bumpy Night_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**Benefits were bullshit. I know it's very un-PC of me to say that but it's the truth. All those rich assholes supposedly helping a cause and giving of their time for charity. Yeah right, the only reason they were there was for the publicity, to stroke their already inflated ego's, to get wasted among a bunch on pretty people and a bunch of other callous reasons I don't care to name. However as much as I despised these little get togethers, tonight I would be attending one on the arm of Nicholas Valmont. 

After zipping up my very sexy, very low cut back Armani dress I took a final look in the mirror before smiling in satisfaction. I knew I looked hot which was just what I wanted. More to the point I wanted both Nicholas and Sebastian salivating when they saw me. Truth be told I wasn't a hundred percent sure which boy I was really after, I suppose I just really wanted both on them to want me. 

The benefit which was being held at the Met for some charity headed by Mitzy Carrington was to begin at seven but I told Nicholas to pick me up at seven thirty. I had two reasons for doing this: one I always believe in arriving fashionably late and second I wanted to make sure Sebastian was already there front and center when I arrived with his big brother as my date. Sebastian of course would be attending the party with Annette. While this was obviously what I planned and wanted it still bothered me to see them together. She didn't deserve his attention weather it was real or not. 

Grabbing my diamond drop earrings from off my vanity I decided to go wait for my date in the main sitting room. However before I even got there the sound of familiar laughter caught my attention. Stopping in my tracks I listened as Sebastian and Annette talked in soft voices. "You really look amazing tonight" he told her. 

She laughed slightly nervous "thanks but I have to admit the dress isn't mine. It's one of Kathryn's old one's that Tiffani insisted I have." 

My eyebrows shot up at the idea that my own mother was pilfering my stuff and giving it to that hick. I was annoyed further when Sebastian insisted "well I'm sure it looks ten times better on you." 

"Thank you. You're a liar but a sweet one" 

Shaking my head I muttered to myself "you have no idea." 

"Speaking of Kathryn is she coming tonight?" 

There was a pause before Annette answered "yeah I think so." 

"Oh does she have a date?" 

Another pause before she answered "probably. Why so interesting, do you have a thing for her or something?" 

By the sound of my sisters tone I knew she was only playing with him still I myself was curious why Sebastian was asking. However he was a sly son of a bitch and only laughed "hardly. She's not really my type and besides I prefer blondes." 

"Good to know. We should get going" 

"Ok after you." 

Rolling my eyes I waited for them to depart before walking into the room and out to the balcony. Sebastian was helping Annette dressed in MY Alexander McQueen gown into the car. As I watched them those god damn conflicted feelings began to rise up in me again. I was both pleased everything was going according to plan but at the same time if I had to watch Sebastian and Annette together for five more minutes I might vomit. 

As they drove off I couldn't help but wonder what was going threw Sebastian's head. Was his loving boyfriend routine with Annette really an act? Was there honestly something to his feelings for her or was it all in my head? I was hoping that tonight I would get some answers. 

****** 

"Have I mentioned how incredibly stunning you look tonight?" 

I smiled coyly as I took Nicholas's arm "several times actually but feel free to tell me again." 

He leaned forward and nuzzled my neck as he whispered "I'm so glad you called. I have a feeling tonight will be quite a night." 

"Let's hope so" I whispered back before pulling away. 

As we entered the museum and handed our coats to coat check I realized how much I really did like Nicholas. He was charming, handsome and intelligent but best of all he wasn't a constant head game like his brother. With Nicholas everything was straight forward whereas with Sebastian everything was hidden under clever retorts and mind games. 

"So I hope you don't mind but I didn't tell my brother I was taking you tonight. I had a feeling if I did he would have found a way to mess it up. He seems awfully protective of you. You guys must have gotten close while he stayed with you." 

I knew what Nicholas was really saying was, you guys must have fucked. However I only smiled as I told him "not really. I think your brother had a thing for me but I always made it clear I wasn't interested." 

"Good" he nodded "he's out of your league anyway." 

"Yes he is" 

He grinned as we made our way to the party "beautiful and confident, just what I like." 

As we entered the large room filled with all the same people that always attend these trite little events I searched out one person in particular. My eyes came to rest on Annette standing with her back to me. When she moved out of the way I saw Sebastian drinking a glass on champagne looking somewhat bored. I waited for him to notice me and as luck would have it, it didn't take long. That familiar cocky grin began to form but as Nicholas took my arm and lead me down the stairs it quickly changed to a scowl. 

"Christ there's my brother. We should probably go say hello." 

I kept my expression cool as I replied "if you insist." 

Keeping my arm locked firmly around his as we walked up to Annette and Sebastian I felt a slight thrill of anticipation. "Hello little brother, having fun?" 

"I don't think that would be the word for it" he said with a sarcastic smile as his eyes locked with mine. "Well I've met your date already have you met mine?" 

"No I don't think I've had the pleasure. I'm Nicholas Valmont" he told her extending his hand. 

Little miss sweetness and light blushed as she took his hand "Yeah I know Sebastian's told me all about you." 

He glanced at his brother "well none of it is true." 

"Yeah right" Sebastian muttered. 

"I see you're enjoying the alcohol Sebastian" he replied. 

"Un huh" glancing coldly at me he said "nice dress Kat." 

"Thanks" 

Turning away from his brother Nicholas looked between me and Annette and quipped "well I take it you two know each other." 

"Unfortunately" we both replied in unison. 

With a fake smile I gave Annette a once over "what a nice dress Annette. It's funny I have one just like it." 

Annette said nothing only glared at me. Sensing the obvious tension Nicholas slipped an arm around my waist and asked "would you like to dance?" 

After taking one more glance towards Sebastian I answered "love to." 

So for the next couple of hours I danced with Nicholas, mingled with the guests and purposely avoided Sebastian. He made no attempt to approach me but all night I could feel his eyes on me. I was pleased to no end at the idea that I was getting to him. 

Following our third dance of the night Nicholas excused himself when he spotted a business associate across the room. I made a bee line to the bar where after ordering my cocktail a voice whispered in my ear "well I take it everything's going according to plan." 

"Hello Blaine" I said turning around "I didn't know you were here." 

"I've been in the Modern Art wing getting to know Richard Anderson" he told me while gesturing to Richard who walked in with a flushed face and wrinkled suit. 

Shaking my head I replied "you're such a slut." 

"People in glass houses Kathryn...you're the one who's seeing Nicholas Valmont while you promise yourself to his younger brother." 

"I'm just weighing my options" I explained with a smirk. 

"Right" he laughed. "So it looks like Sebastian is well on his way to completing his task." 

I bit my lip as I looked out amongst the crowd for the happy couple. "We'll see" 

"You honestly don't think he'll get her in bed?" 

"No I have every confidence he will. I'm just wondering if he'll be able to get rid of her once he does." Pausing for a second I confided to him "I think he likes her." 

"Oh so that's why you're with the brother. You're jealous" 

Turning my head sharply I spat "oh please" 

"Have you slept with him yet?" 

"No and I don't think I will." When Blaine laughed at this I scowled "what?" 

"It's just-" 

Before he could get his thought out Sebastian came up behind us "can I borrow her for a minute?" 

"By all means" Blaine said with a grin. 

Sliding a hand discreetly around my waist Sebastian lead me out of the room and into the next empty exhibit. Once alone he hissed "I thought we had an agreement?" 

Pulling out of his grasp I asked "come again?" 

"I told you to stay away from my brother and you agreed-" 

"I did no such thing" I interrupted him. "I recall you ordering me to but I don't remember agreeing to anything. Last time I checked I don't take orders from you."  


Stepping closer to me he muttered "last time I checked you had more sense than that. What game are you playing Kathryn?" 

"God you're paranoid" I sighed turning away from him "what makes you think this has anything to do with you?" 

"Because sweetheart in the short time we've known each other I've come to realize that you don't do anything without an ulterior motive." 

Turing back to him I replied mockingly "oh Sebastian you're so smart!" 

He ignored me and continued on "now the way I see it you're trying to play us against one another the question is why?" 

I studied him a moment watching as his attractive features tensed up. Finally I told him "you want the truth? Well here it is: I like your brother. He's handsome, intelligent and refined. In many ways everything his brother isn't." Stepping closer to him I touched his face as I continued "don't get me wrong I do like you Sebastian and I have every intention of honoring our agreement so long as you do the same. However I like Nicholas and plan on seeing him again whether you like it or not." 

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Kathryn" 

"So tell me" 

For a second I thought he might but instead he wiped a strand on hair behind my ear as he smiled slightly. "You won't go to bed with him." 

"Says you" I replied 

"I won't let you" 

His arrogance was starting to bug me not to mention turn me on a little bit. Still I was determined to have the upper hand. Leaning into him I let my lips brush his and he kissed me back with his eyes open. Pulling away from him I grinned "try to stop me." 

As I started to walk out Sebastian called out to me "that sounds like a challenge." 

I said nothing only laughed as I left him alone with the image of me and Nicholas. 

****** 

After spending another couple of dreadfully dull hours at the party Nicholas and I left. When his limo dropped me off I immediately invited him up the whole time thinking about Sebastian's ridiculous threat to make sure it would never happen. Did he honestly think he could prevent me from fucking Nicholas? He was out of him mind if he thought so. 

Luckily my mother and step father were still out so there was no need for awkward introductions. Leading Nicholas by the lapels I pulled him into my room and wasted little time with foreplay. When I pulled him into a kiss he seemed momentarily surprised and broke away. "Um are you sure..." 

"Aren't you?" I asked coyly. 

He only grinned before yanking me back to him forcefully. I had to admit I was surprised at that side on him not to mention the fact that he was a fantastic kisser. Strangely I hadn't even considered what the sex would be like I was just so hell bent on sticking it to Sebastian but now I realized I might have some fun after all. 

As his hands began to slid down my ass I led him to my bed where we immediately collapsed back with me on top. We groped and fondled one another and continued to make out for a little while before he started to unzip his pants. It was just as he was pulling up my dress that my bedroom door burst open and Sebastian staggered inside. "There you guys are...been looking everywhere" 

Quickly I sat up and spun around. "What the fuck? Get out Sebastian!" 

"Before I throw you out" Nicholas told his brother menacingly. 

Raising a bottle of gin to his lips he took a swing and staggered back and forth. "Oh am I interrupting something? So sorry" he laughed and took another drink. 

"Yes you are" I told him pointedly "now leave." 

"Oh come on don't be like that Kat" he whined. 

"Jesus Christ" Nicholas spat "you're drunk aren't you?" 

"What makes you say that?" He asked before bumping into one of my glass tables and knocking several things to the floor. "Oops...sorry about that." Sebastian walked over to the bed and leered at us "were you two fucking?" 

"That's it" Nicholas said getting up suddenly "I don't know what you're doing here but your leaving." 

Before he could pull him away however Sebastian collapsed back on the bed next to me "hey gorgeous" he said slurring his words. 

Leaning down I hissed "I'm going to fucking kill you for this." 

Sebastian hardly seemed fazed, he only smiled lazily and replied "maybe later baby I'm tired." 

"Enough Sebastian" Nicholas said coldly "now get your ass up, I'm taking you home." 

I looked up at him disappointed "what?" 

With an apologetic smile he explained "I can't let him drive home like this can I? He'll end up driving himself into a tree." 

Glaring down at the drunk idiot I muttered "like that would be a bad thing." 

Taking another sip from his bottle Sebastian tried to sit up and look at his brother. "Hey Nick has she sucked you off yet? Cause she reeaalllly good at that!" 

Immediately my mouth fell open as I glanced at Nicholas who looked at me in surprise. "He-he's drunk I never..." 

He nodded "it's ok." 

"Seriousllly Kathryn" Sebastian slurred as he fell back amongst the pillows "you don't...you...y-you don't know what he's done...all the thingssss..." He trailed off and closed his eyes. 

I watched him for a moment and when he didn't move I poked him "Sebastian? Sebastian..wake up fuck wad this isn't funny anymore." When he didn't move I looked up at Nicholas "fabulous he's passes out." 

Rolling his eyes he sighed "great. Well this is going to be a fun ride home. I'm sorry about this Kathryn but leave it to my brother to fuck things up." 

"No kidding" 

Nicholas bent down to grab him "well I should probably get him home." 

"No don't" I said suddenly. 

He looked up at me in surprise "why not?" 

The truth was I didn't want a drunk Sebastian waking up and possibly telling Nicholas about the plan or our supposed relationship. Also when he did wake I wanted to be there so I could kick the shit out of him. However I told him "it will just be too much of a pain to get him to the car. Let him stay here" 

"You're just going to let him sleep it off...in your bed?" 

"No" I smiled reassuringly "I'm going to go wake up my fuck wit stepsister and have her deal with him. This is probably all her fault anyway." 

Nicholas still looked a little uneasy at the idea "are you sure?" 

"Yes I am. Now do you think we can maybe do this again sometime? Without your brother of course." 

He smiled "that would be great. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll make plans." 

"Deal" getting up I pulled him into a kiss before he left. "Good-bye, sweet dreams." 

"Goodnight Kathryn" he said as he left. 

As soon as the door closed my smile fell as I glared down at Sebastian's sleeping form. "You're so going to pay for this Valmont" I whispered as I leaned down to examine him. Actually as I watched him I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the pathetic bastard. Leaning even closer I stroked his face and just as I started to pull away suddenly his arm came out and pulled me to his mouth. He kissed me hard and I was so shocked I could barely respond. 

Finally I got away and as I did he sighed "jesus that was close. I thought he would never leave." Then just as causally as could be he rose up from the bed and fixed his suit. "God what a loser. Did he actually think he could carry me to his car?" 

My mouth fell open in shock as I realized that he was completely sober and had been faking the whole thing. I was so angry I could barely form words "you..." 

"Me" he answered back with that cocky, arrogant grin of his. "I told you, you wouldn't fuck him." 

Quickly spinning around I grabbed a glass picture frame from beside my bed and chucked it at him with a angry yell. Sebastian easily ducked it and shaking his head he taunted me "now what kind of thanks it that?" Approaching me he explained "I do you a favor and what do I get in return? Objects thrown at me." 

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at I hit him hard in the face. "I'm going to kill you for that!" 

When I tried to hit him again he grabbed my hand before it made contact and warned me "calm down." 

Ignoring him I hit him in the gut with my free hand. His jaw clenched as he looked up at me in surprise. I was about to do it again when he grabbed me by the legs and flipped me onto my back and crawled on top of me. "Get off of me asshole!" I yelled as I struggled under his weight. 

Still as calm as ever Sebastian grabbed my wrists "calm down Kathryn Annette might hear you."  


"Good!" 

"No not good. She sees us and your precious plan will be over before it's finished." 

As angry as I was and as much as I didn't want to admit it I knew he was right so I stopped screaming and struggling. "Fine" I hissed. 

"That's a good girl. Now where's my reward for keeping my big bad brother away from you?" 

"Do you want me to kick you in the balls?" 

"Do you want me to go wake up Annette and tell her all about your little plot against her?" 

Groaning in frustration I muttered "I hate you." 

"Oh no you don't. You're just not use to dealing with a guy who is smarter than you are but don't worry I forgive you." Before I could reply or spit in his face Sebastian kissed me again only this time I wasn't having any of it. Immediately I bit down on his lip causing him to yank away from me. "Christ you bit me!" 

"Oh you're a quick one" I retorted. "Now get the fuck off of me." 

"Umm no" 

Shaking my head I hissed "you're pathetic you know that? You can't stand the idea that your brother will get me first can you?" 

"Get over yourself Kathryn" he muttered. 

"It's true! Oh and for the record he's a much better kisser in fact I'll bet he's much better at most things." Actually as I said it I knew it was a little bit of a lie but at that moment I would have done anything to hurt him back. 

Sebastian's expression hardened at the statement. I though he would get up and leave but instead he kissed me again. I struggled at first but eventually I gave into it just for a moment. Soon he loosened the grip on one of my hands and I used it to push him off of me. Breaking away from me Sebastian went tumbling to the hard wood floor below and I snickered "loser." 

Getting off the bed I started to leave when his hand came out and grabbed mine. I spun back around ready for round two when I noticed a slightly different glint in his eyes. The cockiness was gone and replaced by something else, something I couldn't quite place. "Wait Kathryn" 

Stepping closer to him I asked "what is it?" 

He leaned his head against my thigh and murmured "I'm sorry." 

Pretending I didn't hear him I asked again "what?" 

Looking up at me while his warm hand began to slid up my bare leg he repeated "I'm sorry, I was an asshole." As his hand went up further on my thigh and his fingers brushed my cunt I shivered. "But maybe I could make it up to you." 

"How?" I asked my voice hard. Even though I wanted to be angry with him I still couldn't deny what my body wanted from him. 

With his eyes locked on mine his hands slowly pulled my panties down and I didn't object or try to stop him. Leaning closer into me he took my left leg and placed it over his shoulder before dipping down and licking my slit. "Like this" he murmured in between licks. 

In that moment my head was screaming for his to stop this. He might be apologizing but this was just what he wanted. But I knew I also wanted it too so I didn't try to stop him. Instead I let my hands rest of his head as I groaned out his name. 

As he continued to tongue me I began to lose feeling in my legs, all I could feel was his talented mouth on me. I began moaning as I clutched his hair and begged him for more. "Sebastian...please" 

Moments later he began sucking on my swollen clit causing me to convulse against him and let out a sharp moan. I didn't care if Annette heard me or anyone else for that matter. I came for what seemed like forever while Sebastian stayed between my legs. Finally I pulled away from him slightly as he got up and sat back on my bed. "So am I forgiven?" 

"I haven't decided yet" I told him somewhat breathlessly. 

"Kathryn" he sighed "he doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't even waste your-" 

Before he could get the sentence out I pulled his mouth to mine for a deep kiss. I could taste myself on him but I didn't care. Pulling away I suddenly realized I was about to break one of my rules: never deviate from the plan. I told myself time and again that I wouldn't sleep with him, at least not until he gave me what I wanted. Still I hated denying myself anything and I wasn't about to deny myself him no matter how much I would regret it later on. So without a word a slid the straps of my black dress down and revealed by naked body to him. 

"God" he whispered as his hand came out, slid around my waist, and pulled me to him. "So beautiful" he whispered before kissing me again. I started pulling the clothes from his body as he kneed as sucked my breasts. I climbed on his lap as he nursed my nipples and I unzipped his pants. A moment later her pulled me back on the bed and broke away from his mouth and started kissing down his now bare chest stopping momentarily to flick my tongue across his nipple. After pulling his pants away I stroked his cock making sure it was plenty hard. Then with no warning I straddled him once again and quickly impaled myself on top of him. 

"Ahh" he groaned. "Your so tight" 

"You seem...ung...surprised..." I said with a slight smile as my body adjusted to having him inside. He was large and I could feel him stretching me but I quickly got use to it. Soon he was all the way inside me so I began to ride him gently at first. However as his hand came up and twisted my hard nipple I soon started to ride him hard. 

During great sex you usually have trouble keeping track of time or remembering much on anything which was the case after my first fuck with Sebastian. I couldn't tell you how long that first time lasted or anything we said to one another during it but I knew one thing: I was going to be sore tomorrow. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. People Have a Way of Surprising You

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: Kathryn discovers some interesting things about Sebastian and her stepsister. 

**_People Have a Way of Surprising You_****__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**His smell was everywhere. On the sheets, the pillows and hell even me his musky smell resonated over everything. Turing my still slightly soar and throbbing body over I realized that I was alone. When had he left? I couldn't remember but it was probably for the best. No need worrying how to sneak him out of hear or anyone finding us together. Still I wouldn't mind waking up to his sleeping body. 

A smile came to my lips as memories of the previous night came back to me. Sebastian managed to fuck, lick and suck me senseless. My body ached from our night together but I didn't regret a minute of it. Yes it might have been stupid on my part to give in up to him when he still hadn't completed his end of the deal but I wasn't worried. After our little fuck fest I was sure I would be able to persuade him to do as I wanted. 

As my eyes started to flutter shut I just started to drift off to sleep again when my bedroom door flew open and my mother came in as if this was her bedroom. "Kathryn" she called out in an annoying sing song voice "time to wake up. Mass starts in forty minutes." 

Hiding my head under the pillow I groaned "are you fucking crazy? It's Sunday." 

A half a second later she grabbed my pillow and snapped "I'm very aware what day it is dear. Now get your ass out of bed, shower and be ready in twenty minutes to go to church." 

I bolted up suddenly awake "mother we aren't even Catholic!" 

"Yes but Roger is and this is important to him which makes it important to me which means you're going and I don't want to hear anymore arguments." 

Yanking my pillow back I told her simply "no way. Last time I checked I was eighteen which means you can't tell me what to do mother. So if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." 

Turing away from her I laid back in bed and closed my eyes hoping she'd get the hint and leave. When I heard her starting to retreat I thought I'd won until she called out "fine have it your way. However don't come crying to me if Annette finds out about what happened between you and Sebastian the other night." 

Immediately I sat up and regarded her with shock "are you actually going to blackmail your own daughter? That's not fair!" 

"Life never is dear" she said with a hint of a smile "so what will it be? Should I tell them to hold the car for you?" 

Even though I would rather saw off each of my fingers with a switchblade then attend church I knew I had little choice. "Fine" I muttered grudgingly. 

"Good" she said brightly "now Roger and I have to leave right now which means you and Annette will ride together." 

"Oh goody" I replied sarcastically. 

As she turned to leave she stopped suddenly and bent down to pick some things up. Holding up a pair of handcuffs in one hand and an empty bottle of scotch in the other she asked "I thought you weren't interested in Sebastian?" 

Looking at the items I almost smiled as I recalled how they were put to use the previous night. However I merely shrugged and told her "I'm not." 

"Right" she said setting them down on a table. "You just better hope this all doesn't blow up in your face." 

Rolling my eyes I asked "aren't you leaving?" 

When she finally left I got up from bed and climbed into a hot shower. I took my time getting ready hoping that it would put out Annette and maybe she would leave without me. After getting dressed in a simple but elegant black Calvin Klein suit with a black lace corset underneath I slipped on a pair on sunglasses and walked out. The sight that greeted my made me want to hurl. "Oh fuck me" I muttered under my breath at seeing Annette standing there in her Sunday best wrapped in a kiss with Sebastian. 

At the sound of my voice they pulled apart. "Finally" Annette said "we can go. We're already going to be late." 

"Well I'm sure we'll all go straight to hell for that Annette." Walking up to the car I glanced at Sebastian and asked "what are you doing here?" 

"Annette invited me to come" he said with a cool smile as he took his beloved's hand. 

"Great" I replied sarcastically before climbing in the limo. 

For the first ten minutes of the ride I pretended to be enthralled with the New York Times while the happy couple practically made out in front of me. Finally I snorted in disdain and said "can you not do that? I haven't even had breakfast yet." 

"Oh please" Annette sighed "on the way to the Hamptons last summer you were practically dry humping Michael Haynes when I was sitting right next to you." 

I shook my head "like you even know what dry humping is. Besides you're beyond exaggerating." 

"Yeah right" getting up suddenly Annette leaned over and pulled my jacket off my shoulder. "What's that?" 

"What you're trying to undress me now lesbo?" 

Ignoring me she sat back and said "there's a huge red mark on your shoulder." 

I looked over and noticed she was right. How the hell did I not notice that? Looking over at my step sisters smug expression I shrugged "so what?" 

"So which one of your scum bag boyfriends gave you that?" 

My eyes locked with Sebastian as I said "no one you know." Judging by the amused expression on his face I could tell he was enjoying the hell out of this. I'm sure Sebastian got the same perverse thrill from watching me and Annette fight that I got from seeing him and Nicholas fight. We were two of a kind in that respect. 

At this point Annette was giving me a lecture on STD's and teen pregnancy and a bunch of other crap I could care less about. Instead my attention focused on Sebastian who was smiling at me. Some how his idiot girlfriend failed to notice when he rolled his tongue over his lips and winked at me which managed to make it all the more funny. 

"Are you even listening to me? Look as much as you annoy me sometimes I really rather not see you throw your life away Kathryn." 

Glancing over at her I asked "are you still talking?" 

Gawking at me she said "you're unbelievable. Why do I even bother?" 

"Got me" finally the car came to a stop and I looked out the window to see we had arrived at St. Timothy's. "Thank god we're here." 

"We better get in there, we're already late." 

"Yeah I'm going to finish my cigarette first" I told her as I slid one in my mouth and lit it up. 

Annette only rolled her eyes in response as she started to get out. "Sebastian are you coming?" 

"I'll meet you in there. I'm just going to wait for my father to arrive, he said he was running behind." 

A flash of doubt clouded her face momentarily but then she smiled weekly getting out. "Ok I'll see you in there." 

Watching as she disappeared into the church Sebastian remarked "she's so sweet." 

"You're so full of shit" I replied. 

Giving me that familiar cheshire cat grin of his Sebastian slid over to me and sat close. "Kathryn are you jealous?" 

"Are you high?" I volleyed back. 

Slipping a hand around the back of my neck he flicked his tongue across my bare skin sending a shiver down my spine. "You sound jealous" he whispered. 

Facing him I said sternly "this is business Valmont. Now since I have given you an early advance on your prize I am to assume that you will be finishing you're part of the bargain. Am I correct?" 

He nodded "a deal's a deal and you more than held up your end...and what a nice end it is." 

I smirked as I allowed Sebastian to move closer to me "you enjoyed your self ?" 

"Lets put it this way" he said sliding his hand up my thigh "I have bruises in some pretty interesting places. You were incredible to put it lightly." 

"I know" I replied in a husky whisper as he continued to kiss my neck. 

"You are by far one of my favorite conquests." 

My eyes fluttered open as the words began to register. His wording rattled me slightly "is that what I am? Another conquest" 

"I don't know I haven't decided yet" he quipped. Pushing him away I glared at him and he sighed "Kathryn I'm trying to fuck your sister, we are hardly what you'd call exclusive." 

I knew he was right but it still bothered me for what ever reason. I liked Sebastian and I wondered in that moment if he felt the same or if I was just another amusement to him. Wanting to save face the best I could I responded coolly "you have a point." 

Smiling he leaned in and slid his hand all the way up my skirt until his fingers brushed my panties "good I'm glad we agree now back to business..." 

Grabbing his hand I pulled it out from my skirt. "I don't think so." 

"Excuse me? Sweetheart we fucked just about every way humanly possible last night. No need for this tease shit anymore." 

Leaning forward I licked his bottom lip before explaining "yes and if you ever want what happened last night to happen again you better destroy my whiny step sister. Until then" I removed his hand which was creeping back up my leg "no." 

With a huff Sebastian collapsed against the leather seat and grumbled "fine." 

I watched in amusement as he pouted like a little boy who was refused his favorite toy. Finally taking pity on him I straddled his lap while pulling him into a kiss. Breaking away he said breathlessly "I thought..." 

"I said I wouldn't fuck you until you finished your part of the deal. Doesn't mean we can't do...other stuff." 

I ground my panty covered crotch against his burgeoning hard on causing Sebastian to groan. "Oh other stuff...that'll work." 

We resumed kissing while he pulled open my jacket and massaged my breasts through the lace material. I moaned softly in his ear "besides I like getting you all worked up." 

"You're such a bitch" he said with a hint of a grin before giving me a bruising kiss on the mouth. As I continued to grind myself against him Sebastian hands remained on my ass and he alternated between kissing me and sucking my nipples which were all but popping out of my corset. I knew all of this was having the desired affect on him but it was also making me hot as well. Another five minutes or so of this and I would have let him fuck me. 

However that wasn't meant to be because before anything could happen the limo door opened. Sebastian and I turned around in shock to find my mother on the other side with a slightly put upon look on her face. "I thought I'd find you two in here." 

"Mrs. Merteuil-" 

My mother was in no mood for explanations and only said "church. Now. Both of you" 

When she closed the door I climbed off Sebastian's lap and groaned "such a pain in the ass." 

Fixing his suit he asked "she's not going to say anything is she?" 

"Oh not as long as she can use it against me she won't" I remarked somewhat bitterly as I buttoned my jacket. 

Watching me dress Sebastian smiled and gestured to the mark on my shoulder "did I really do that?" 

I shrugged "you or your brother. Did he say anything about me by the way?" 

Frowning he replied "only that he'd kick the shit out of me the next time I interrupted you two" 

"That's sort of sweet" I smiled. 

"Yeah or sort of deranged. I don't suppose you'll listen to me and stay away from him?" 

Leaning into him I gave his a soft kiss "what do you think?" 

"Kathryn don't...just be careful" was all he said in a strangely serious tone. 

Getting out of the car I remarked "I almost think you care Sebastian." 

I couldn't be positive but as I closed the door behind him I thought I heard him mutter "I do." 

****** 

If it was possible church was even more boring than I could imagine. The whole time I tried my hardest not to fall asleep all the while my mother gave me glares when my attention started to deviate or when I tried to get up to go to the bathroom so I could escape. When the nightmare was finally over I waited outside while everyone socialized. From my spot on the church steps I was able to look out at the crowd and almost right away spotted Annette and Sebastian. They held hands as they talked with Roger and the reverend about something. A voice in my right ear suddenly grabbed my attention. "Are you here to confess?" 

I spun around and smiled when I saw it was Nicholas "hey I thought you might be hear." 

"Really? I strike you as the choir boy sort?" 

"Hardly but your brother mentioned your dad coming so I was hoping you'd come as well" I replied coyly. 

"Well usually I don't but I thought I might run into you. I was watching you inside and you looked a little..."  


"Bored shitless?" 

Nicholas laughed "well I was going to say tired but that too. Church not really your thing?" 

"You could say that" 

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. Now I was thinking since we were so rudely interrupted last night that I might make it up to you." 

"Oh?" 

"How about brunch?" 

I smiled "right now?" When he nodded I took one more glance over at a smiling Sebastian who was nuzzling Annette's neck and nodded in agreement "ok that sounds great." 

"I know just the place" he told me as he took my hand and guided me to his awaiting car. 

****** 

"That was delicious" I remarked as Nicholas and I entered the Valmont townhouse. We had just spent the past two hours dinning at this amazing bistro where we talked about everything including our somewhat dysfunctional families. I really did like Nicholas but I wasn't sure if I would or could give up Sebastian for him. 

Sliding his hand around my waist he told me "believe it or not we have the place to ourselves." 

"No Sebastian lurking about?" 

"No I think he's off with your sister." 

I gave him a tight smile "so where's your room?" 

Taking my hand he guided me upstairs to a room that was about the size of Sebastian although unlike his brothers Nicholas's was as neat as a pin. "You like it?" 

Leaning back on his large bed I grinned "I like your bed." 

"I like you in it" he remarked as he pulled his jacket off and made his way over to me. Immediately he climbed on top of me and we started making out just as we had the night before. His erection brushed my thigh as I shiver with anticipation. Nicholas had my jacket off and was soon nursing on my breasts just as his brother was a few hours ago. 

Then it happened. Just as I was starting to let go and get into what he was doing to me I suddenly started thinking about Sebastian. I thought about the way he touched me and the things he did to me last night and suddenly I couldn't concentrate. Suddenly something felt wrong. "Dammit" I muttered as Nicholas kissed my neck. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No" I said as I pushed him on to his back and straddled him. We resumed kissing and for about five minutes I was able to brush all thoughts of Sebastian out of my head. But then all his warnings about his brother began to come back to me and I recalled how serious he was and how he almost looked...concerned. I tried my hardest to forget about him but it wasn't working. "Oh god...I can't" I said suddenly climbing off of Nicholas. 

Staring up at me in shock he asked "what? Why? Is it something I did?" 

"No of course not" I told him while fixing my clothes. "But I just remembered I told my mother I would be home an hour ago. She's going to kill me, I better get going." 

"Oh well maybe I should go with you and explain" 

"No!" I said almost too quickly "no I'll go by myself it will be better that way. I'm really sorry about this Nicholas." 

He nodded in understanding "it's ok but can I see you again sometime?" 

I smiled "I would like that. I'll call you later" I promised him before all but running out of the house. Once I was alone I clenched my fists and screamed "damn you Sebastian!" 

Getting a cab I sat in the back wondering just what the hell was wrong with me. I had the perfect opportunity to fuck Nicholas and I blew it. Why? Because of all those warnings Sebastian put in my head. I knew I never should have slept with him, now it's practically ruined me for other guys. 

When I arrived home I paid the driver and headed to my room. However before I made it there I got distracted my some interesting sounds coming from the direction of Annette's room. Making my way to her door I let my ear rest against it as I heard a distinct female moan followed by a males. No way, I thought they couldn't be. Could they? 

Unable to help myself I brought my hand down to the knob and started to turn it. To my delight I found it was unlocked so I slowly opened it trying to make the least amount of sound possible. When I finally got it opened enough to get a decent view I was shocked to find that Sebastian was actually fucking the virgin princess! I watched perversely as Sebastian's naked form rested between her legs thrusting gently. All the while Annette whimpered slightly and he groaned out. Finally I had enough and closed the door. 

As I walked back down the hall to my own bedroom a flood of feelings washed over me. Part of me couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the idea that Sebastian and finally fucked her and so soon after he did me. However I was now closer to having the little bitch out of my life for good. At the idea a smile formed on my lips as I all but floated into my bedroom. 

****** 

It was a little while later as I was flipping through the latest issue of Elle that I heard Annette's voice out in the hallway. "Marie can you tell my father that I'll be back in an hour? I just have to go pick something up?" 

"Of course madam" 

Getting off my bed I waited until I heard her retreating footsteps before coming out of my room. Since I hadn't heard Sebastian leave I was sure he was most likely still in her room. I went to her room, opened the door and sure enough there he was sitting on her bed writing in his journal. Without looking up he asked "enjoy the show?" 

I smiled as I made my way over to him. "So you finally did it?" Sebastian gestured to the messed up bed as I sat next to him. "And how was it?" 

"How did it look?" 

I turned my nose up "very PG13" 

He smiled "it wasn't bad. As a matter of fact it was quite satisfying." 

"Spare me" 

"No I'm serious with a little time...who knows what she could be capable of." 

"It won't work" I told him "stop trying to get a reaction out of me Sebastian it's juvenile." 

"Is that what I'm doing?" He asked coyly as he resumed his writing. 

"Writing up your latest conquest?" 

"Mm hmm" 

"Am I in there?" 

Sebastian looked up and grinned "but of course." 

"Can I see it?" 

He laughed "not a chance in hell." 

Annoyed I tried to pull it out of his hands and he responded by pulling me to him instead. We stared at one another a moment before he kissed me and tossed the book aside. I laid back in Annette's bed while Sebastian climbed on top of me and I realized somewhat delighted that he was still completely naked not to mention hard. As he started kissing down my body I told him "it's not going to happen." 

"Oh come on" he said kissing my cleavage. "Doing it in your sisters bed...it's so naughty." 

I moaned involuntarily as he slid my skirt up around my waist. "Tempting but I think I prefer to torture you some more." 

"Well how about this?" He asked nuzzling his face against my thighs before pulling my black thong down. 

"Mmm...that's ok" I whimpered aching to feel his mouth on me. 

However Sebastian had his own form of torture and instead of going down on me right away he started kissing me every where but where I wanted him mouth. "So did you have a nice time with my brother" he asked in a cold tone right before flicking his tongue over my swollen clit. 

"Ahh" I groaned "yes I did. Aren't you going to ask if I fucked him?" 

He gave a short laugh "why? I know you didn't"  


"How can you be so sure?" 

Sebastian looked up at me with an amused glint in his eyes "because if you did you'd be gloating about it." 

"True...oh keep doing that Sebastian" I moaned as his tongue slid between my wet lips. 

Leaning back I began to relax enjoying Sebastian's special treatment. "I can't believe you actually got her to spread her legs" I mused. "I guess I can't refer to her as the virgin princess anymore." At this Sebastian laughed and I asked "what's so funny?" 

"She wasn't a virgin" 

At first I was sure I heard him wrong. Grabbing hold on his hair I yanked his face up from between my thighs and asked "excuse me?" 

"Annette wasn't a virgin. I hate to break it to you princess but that cherry had already been popped and not by me." 

"No" I said somewhat shocked "no way. Annette was a virgin, pure as the god damn snow." 

He shook his head "not as she tells it. She told me today she had sex once before but she wouldn't say who. However if I was a betting man I would say it was that ex boyfriend of yours." 

At the news I pushed him away reeling in shock. It couldn't be Oliver, could it? "It's not Oliver" I said with certainty "they broke up because she wouldn't sleep with him." 

"Did she tell you that?" 

"No but he told me she was frigid for crying out loud!" 

Sebastian smiled "well sweetheart after fucking you for over a year I'm sure a porn star would seem frigid." 

I was not at all amused by this and when Sebastian slid back between my legs I pushed him away and hissed "I'm not in the mood anymore." I shook my head bitterly "god I can't believe this." 

As I sat back with images of Annette and Oliver running through my head I tried to figure out how I missed this. After a few minutes I noticed Sebastian was staring at me curiously "what?" 

"Nothing it's just it never accrued to me before" 

Rolling my eyes I asked "what are you babbling on about?" 

"You were in love with him" he said. 

I wanted to laugh at him but all I could manage was a half hearted scoff "don't be ridiculous. Love is bullshit and even if I did believe in it...I certainly wouldn't be in love with him." 

"Right" he said obviously not convinced. Sebastian's hand came out and brushed the hair from my face "you know you and I are such similar creatures. We are both so jaded that we refuse to believe in anything that might be good even if it's beneficial to us. Love most of all. Even when we get it we manage to fuck it up..." 

This time it was I who was studying him. As his last sentence trailed off I noticed this far off look in his eyes. It was then I had my own realization. "My god Sebastian were you...in love?" 

"No but I could have..." He stopped when he looked up at me. I could tell he was trying to decide whether to confess to me knowing I would most likely mock him for it. He was probably right. With a sigh he said "never mind." 

"Oh I don't think so" I laughed "who was she?" 

"No one" he told me getting up from the bed. "Now since you don't feel like playing anymore I'm going to take a shower." 

Grabbing his hand I asked with a smile "if I let you fuck me would you tell me?" 

He leaned down and kissed me then broke away with a satisfied smile "nope." 

As Sebastian disappeared into the bathroom I rested back in bed. All thoughts of Annette and her non-virginity left my head as I considered this new turn of events. Could it be, was the infamous Sebastian Valmont once in love? Smiling at the thought I knew I couldn't wait to find out. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. Honor Among Liars

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: When Kathryn overhears an exchange between Annette and Sebastian it leads her to do something she might regret. 

**_Honor Among Liars_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

I was going to lose it, I really was. As my limo barreled down fifth avenue I clutched my Louis Vitton bag in my left hand while gripping my cell in my right. In a voice of pure restraint I asked "Blaine what do you mean you don't have time to look into it for me?" 

"Kathryn" he sighed in his usual put upon voice "believe it or not I do have a life outside of being at your beck and call." 

"That's nice Blaine" I tell him curtly "but unfortunately I don't give a fuck! Now I need this done and I am prepared to reward you-" 

"Not about the money princess" 

"Bullshit! Look I'll give you five grand for anything you can find out about Sebastian's mystery ex." 

I could hear him take a drag of something on the other end. "Kathryn I've already looked up everything on him there was no mention of an ex." 

"Look harder!" I bellowed "or I'll go to someone else with my money, someone more accommodating." 

"Like who? Now if this is sooo important to you I'll look into it however I want you to do something for me first." 

"What?" 

"I want you to own up to this obsession you have with Valmont." 

I flinched "I don't have an obsession. I just want something on the little fucker." 

"Right" he laughed. 

"Just do what I asked" I hissed as I took a look out the window. "I have to go." 

I clicked off the phone before he could respond with another one of his boring little diatribes. The car had come to a stop outside of the three story Valmont townhouse. I waited for the driver to open my door before I stepped out and smoothed out my white Gucci suit. I was already a couple of minutes late but I didn't think Nicholas would mind. He seemed so surprised not to mention eager when I called him up the night before and asked him to lunch. I suppose after I ran out of his room so fast the other day he assumed I wasn't interested but he was wrong. I very much was. 

Moments later I was greeted by the maid who told me Nicholas wasn't there but I could wait. Figuring he got stuck in traffic somewhere I went and made myself comfortable in the living room. "Oh Kathryn there you are" a burly voice called out to me. 

Spinning around I was greeted by Edward Valmont. Tall with, an athletic build and a strong jaw line he very much looked like the older version on his sons. Nicholas's face with Sebastian's eyes not a bad combination. Still I was always somewhat leery of Edward namely because his reputation with women was almost as bad as his sons. He had been married three times all to women who were not much older than me, and he was always on the arm of a different women at each event he attended. Yet he was handsome and charming not to mention rich so he was ok by me. "Hello Mr. Valmont" I purred in my perfectly practiced debutante tone. 

"Please call me Edward. You're looking lovely as usual" he said giving me a once over and stopping at my breasts. 

"Thanks" 

"How's that beautiful mother of yours? Single yet?" 

I couldn't help but smirk at the comment. I always had a feeling Edward had a thing for my mother. To bad she thought he was a scum bag. "Unfortunately no. Is Nicholas around? We were suppose to have lunch." 

"Oh I'm sorry dear, that's actually why I came to talk to you. Nicholas got held up at a meeting at work. He's not going to be able to make it." 

"Oh" I said slightly disappointed "well that's ok I guess we can reschedule." 

He nodded then smiled as if having an idea "well I was about to go have some lunch before stopping by the office. Would you care to join me?" 

Suddenly an image of me and Edward sitting down to lunch flashed before me. We'd be sitting there making polite conversation and the whole time he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes of my breasts. Flash forward to the limo ride home with him trying to get me to blow him for paying for lunch. Shaking the thought away I quickly replied "no, no that's all right. I have a lot of school work to do anyway." 

"Ok then" he smiled pleasantly "then I better get going. I'll tell Nicholas you stopped by" Edward said as he grabbed his briefcase and headed out of the room. "Oh and tell your mother hello for me." 

"Sure thing" I said with a pleasant smile that soon fell once his back was turned. 

With a sigh I turned to retrieve my purse from the couch when a voice behind me stopped me in my tracks. "So your prince charming stood you up?" 

Sebastian leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed and a cocky expression on his face. "Eavesdrop much?" 

"It's my house" he said "so what was his excuse this time?" 

"Not that it's any of your business but he's at work. However your father did offer to take his place" 

He grinned "I'm sure he did. Maybe you should take him up on that. You know that way you can say you've had all the Valmont men." 

I gave him a sarcastic smile before taking a seat on the couch "you're funny." 

"Oh come on Kathryn don't pout" he told me as he began to massage my shoulders. "Trust me this is a good thing." 

"Says you" I sighed while relaxing into his hands. 

"Trust me I know what I'm taking about" he whispered in my ear as he started kissing my neck. 

"Hmm...tell me Sebastian, does your supreme hatred for your brother have to do with the girl you _almost_ fell in love with?" 

Sebastian let out a frustrated groan as he pulled away and collapsed across from me on the couch. "We're back to this again?" 

I smirked "I'll take that as a yes." 

"Drop it" he told me sternly. 

Now normally I would continue to push but there were other more immediate things I needed to discuss with him. "Fine there's another matter we have to deal." 

"What?" 

"My darling sister. It's come to my attention that you banged her over a week ago and you have still yet to dispose of her." In a harder voice I hissed "she should be packing her bags to head back to farm by now. Question is why isn't she?" 

Sebastian sighed as if bored with the conversation "I'm working on it." 

"Working on what? You say a few nasty, soul crushing words to the bitch and off she goes" I explained with a flick on my wrist. 

He nodded "yes only I'm not even a hundred percent sure she's actually in love with me yet." 

I shrugged "of course she is. Why else would she flop on her back for you?' 

"Gee I don't know Kathryn. Are you in love with all the guys you fuck?" 

I turned my nose up at the idea "no but that's different." 

"Why? Maybe you and your sister have more in common than you thought?" 

"Please" I huffed. "Now are you telling me after all of this you won't be able to get rid of the little hick?" 

Sebastian shook his head "not at all. In fact I guarantee she'll be out of your hair within the week maybe even by tonight. Deepening of course on how generous you're feeling." 

Getting the hint I leaned over and crawled across to rest on top of him. I brushed my nose against his letting my mouth just dangle below his. "Well I'll see what I can do." 

Sliding a hand across my back he pulled me down and kissed me hard. I eagerly kissed him back and for a little while at least pushed all thought of Nicholas, Annette and Sebastian's mystery ex out of my head. However when his hands started to roam over my body, grouping my breasts I had to decide how far I would let him go. While I knew I told Sebastian that I wouldn't let him have me until after Annette was gone it was getting harder to resist him. Especially when I let my own hand wander in between his legs and feel the bulge in his pants. 

"Ring...ring...ring..." 

At the annoyingly persistent sound of the telephone Sebastian groaned "not now." 

I smirked as I started kissing his neck "maybe you should get that. It could be your little girlfriend." 

"Fine" he grumbled as he reached for the phone beside him. "Hello? Oh hey Nick" he greeted him while his eyes locked with mine. Pulling away from his neck I rested my chin on his chest while I listened in. "Uh huh...yeah...sure I'll do that...no, no Kathryn never showed up." 

At that I reached for the phone and hissed "yes I-" 

Before I could get the sentence out Sebastian slapped his hand over my mouth. "Yeah Nick I'm sure she never came by, I've been here all day...right well fine if I see her I'll tell her your phone isn't working...you want her to meet you where?" 

At that I began to grab the phone but Sebastian grabbed my wrist with his free hand and cradled the phone on his shoulder. "Yeah ok I'll tell her if I see her...bye...yeah bye..." With a sigh he clicked the phone off and let go of me "god what a pain in the ass. He never shuts up." 

"You asshole!" I screamed "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Oh did you want to speak to him?" He asked feigning innocent. 

Through clenched teeth I asked "where is he?" 

"Who?" 

"Nicholas!" 

"Oh he wanted your to meet him at..." Sebastian stared at me a moment with a just a hint of a smile on his lips before saying "you know I don't remember what he said." 

Staring at his face with that annoying smug smile I suddenly had the urge to smack him so I did. "What the hell is your problem" I demanded standing up suddenly. 

Rubbing his cheek he muttered "you know what my problem is. I want you to stay away from him." 

"Him? Or just every guy who wants me?" 

Getting up he shrugged "I don't care who you spread your legs for Kathryn. Fuck whomever you want just break things off with Nicholas now before-" 

"Before what? What did he do that was so god damn terrible?" When I was met with only his usual cool stare I sighed and asked once again "where does he want to meet me?" 

"I forgot" he said. I let out a yell of frustration as I headed out of the room. "I'm doing this for your own good Kathryn" he called out after me. 

"You're a dick!" I called back as I slammed the front door. Something happened between Sebastian and Nicholas and I had the sneaking suspicion that it had to do with that ex of Sebastian's. Well one way or the other I was going to find out. 

****** 

A few days later I was arriving home from a meeting with Blaine where I had hopped to learn some new information about the Valmont brothers only as usual I came up empty. Even though I was paying Blaine thousands he couldn't come up with one detail on Sebastian's mystery girl let alone the reason why he hated his brother so much. The only slightly useful tidbit he found was that Nicholas's ex-fiance was named Venessa Spencer who was some sort of buyer for a boutique in London. Interesting but of little use to me. 

Finally after three martinis I left him (and my money) and headed home. I was thinking of calling Sebastian to kiss and makeup even though I had nothing to apologize for. Who knows maybe I could seduce the info out of him. Keeping that idea in mind I was heading to the phone in the west sitting room when Annette's sugary sweet voice stopped me. "Sebastian I don't know? Are you sure?" 

Walking discreetly over to her bedroom door which was slightly open I leaned against the wall and listened in. I was curious if he was finally dumping her but by the sounds of it he was far from it. "Yes I know what I feel Annette. I never felt this way about anyone not even...you know who." 

You know who? Had Sebastian actually told that little nothing all about his past love when he wouldn't spill a word about it to me? "Sebastian this is a big deal. I do care about you..." 

"But do you love me?" 

There was a pause in the conversation before Annette finally admitted "yeah, yes I think I do." 

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." 

I was all set for Sebastian to level the boom on her and tell her that he wasn't really in love. That there whole relationship had been a scam but to my great shock he did nothing of the sort. "God I love you Annette. You are everything I could want and I trust you more than anyone in the world." 

"I love you too Sebastian" 

Feeling somewhat sick to my stomach after hearing all that sappy garbage I took a quick look through the opening in the door and saw that they were in the throws of passion. How beautiful, how sweet, how truly nauseating. 

With a scowl on my face I stomped back to my room. I didn't know what the fuck Sebastian was up to but I wasn't putting up with it anymore. For weeks he has been putting off getting rid of Annette and now he's suddenly declaring his undying love for her. I really didn't think it was for real (or at least hope it wasn't) but I knew he was up to something. Most likely revenge for me dating Nicholas. Well there was no way I was going to let him screw with me like that. Charging over to my phone I dialed Nicholas's cell and waited for an answer. "Hello?" 

"Hi Nicholas it's Kathryn. I need to see you right away." 

****** 

"Oh my god...you are incredible" Nicholas exclaimed as I rolled off of him. 

Smiling I told him "you're not so bad yourself." 

Basking in the after glow I couldn't help but grin. Yes the sex had been incredible. Nicholas was almost as talented in bed as his younger brother. However what was making me practically giddy with joy was the knowledge that I had finally one upped Sebastian for good. When he found out that I not only was still seeing his brother but I was fucking him as well it would knock that smug smile off his face for good. 

"I'm really glad you called this afternoon. After last week when you left...well I was starting to think you weren't interesting." 

"Oh I am very interested" I confided to him in a husky whisper before pulling him back into a kiss. 

As our kiss grew more intense he pushed me onto my back and I was getting ready for round two when my bedroom door suddenly opened. "Hey Kathryn you'll never guess what..." 

Turning away for Nicholas I looked up to see Sebastian standing in my doorway gawking at us in shock. Oh the look on his face! The stunned look of confusion and anger was everything I hoped. "Hey little brother do you mind?" Nicholas asked with a sly smile "we're kind of in the middle of something." 

Sebastian's eyes locked on mine as he muttered "sorry to interrupt." 

It was then as he was turning away and left that I felt something quite unexpected. The look on his face was indeed great but there was something else there, something that made me feel just a twinge of dare I say it? Guilt. 

At the very idea I grabbed the back on Nicholas's head and pulled him back into a kiss eager to forget the feeling. We made out for a moment longer before he pulled away. "You know as much as I would love, LOVE to spend the night with you I can't." 

"Oh" I said somewhat disappointed. 

"I'm suppose to finish up some last minute paper work back at the office tonight" 

"And you have to get up early tomorrow" I finished for him. "It's ok Nicholas I understand." 

"Thank you" he said as he got up and started getting dressed. "Can I call you later?" 

I nodded "I should be up." 

"Great" 

"I'll walk you out" I got up and grabbed a robe to slid around my body. Taking his arm I walked with him to the sitting room. "I had a great time tonight." 

"Me too but maybe next time we can do without my brother. What was he doing here anyway?" 

I shrugged wondering for the first time what Sebastian was doing here. "I haven't the faintest clue." 

"Doesn't matter anyway" leaning into me Nicholas captured my mouth with his and we kissed for a moment. As we broke away I looked over his shoulder and noticed Sebastian standing out on the balcony glaring at us. "I should go. I'll call I promise just promise me you'll be up." 

I nodded "I promise, good-bye." 

After waiting a moment and making sure he was truly gone. I smiled and headed out to Sebastian who was now facing away from me. "Enjoy the show?" 

"Obviously not as much as you. Congratulations Kathryn you've now conquered both brothers." 

"Thank you" I purred as I slid up behind him 

Turning around his face still completely blank he said "I am curious though how this happened. I thought you two were through." 

"You thought wrong. See I had considered giving up your brother for good but then I arrived home and overheard the most interesting conversation between you and my sister. Funny you were pledging your eternal love for her when you were suppose to be breaking her heart. Care to tell me what the fuck you were doing?" 

To my great surprise Sebastian smiled, just faintly. "I should have known I can't do anything without you finding out about it." 

"No you can't" 

"Well if you must know Kathryn I was going along with your ridiculous little plan. I needed to get her to trust me, _fully_. Tonight at dinner she admitted to me I was the only man outside of her father she has ever truly trusted. You see I had to build that trust she has in me before I destroyed it. I was planning on closing the deal so to speak tomorrow night or her birthday of all days." 

I smiled in delight at the idea. It made sense what Sebastian was planning and I couldn't help but feel slightly foolish for not seeing it right away. "Wow I'm impressed. You're more calculating than I thought" I whispered as I stepped closer to him. "And since I'm so impressed maybe I'll give you a reward for all your hard work." 

Sliding my arms around his neck I leaning up to kiss him when to my great astonishment Sebastian pushed me away. "No thanks" he replied coldly. 

I gapped at him "excuse me?" 

"You see I was planning on getting rid of Annette for you. That was of course before I walked in on you and my brother." 

Shaking my head at him I hissed "so what?" 

Sebastian's features contorted in anger and he roared "I asked you for one thing Kathryn, one thing! Stay away from my brother but you can't even give me that. No instead you use the first excuse you can find to go to bed with him." Laughing a cold, humorless laugh he continued on "then you try offering yourself to me, like I would be grateful for my brother sloppy seconds. Well no thanks sweetheart. From hear on I'm through with this shit." 

"Meaning what?" 

He stepped closer and hissed "deals off." 

Sebastian then charged past me to leave but I grabbed his arm and yelled "no fucking way! We had an agreement!" 

He flung my hand off of him "now we don't. All I asked was for you to stay away from Nick but you didn't so guess what I'm staying with Annette." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. I've decided instead of breaking her heart I'm going to be the best boyfriend she's ever had and on top of it I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she stays right hear in New York." 

My mouth fell open as I practically stuttered "y-you can't do that!" 

"Watch me" leaning forward he kissed my mouth hard before pushing me away roughly. "Well it's been a fun ride princess. But the game is now officially over." 

With that he left me on the balcony too stunned to stop him of yell back at him. I did want to scream at him, declare war on him for betraying me however in that moment, as pathetic as it was, all I wanted to do was cry. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: Kathryn finds that avoiding Sebastian and Annette is harder than it seems. 

**_You Can Run, But You Can't Hide_**

**__**

**__****__**

**__**

**__**Saturday morning hangovers are the worst. I was reminded of that fact the morning following my encounter with Sebastian. As I picked my head off the pillow I groaned and considered just staying in bed for the rest of the weekend. That way I wouldn't have to see anyone especially not Annette and my back stabbing ex-partner. 

The more I thought about Sebastian the more agitated I became. Sitting up suddenly I realized I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Getting to my feet I nearly stumbled to the ground on my way to the bathroom. "What the hell..." Looking down I saw what brought on the earth crushing pain in my head. Two empty bottles of vodka and a now empty vile of coke. Brushing them aside I went to the bathroom and tried to make myself somewhat presentable or at least not look so hung over. 

On my way out the door still dressed in my robe I knocked into a maid. "Oh I'm so sorry Miss. Um is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Yes" I sighed "take care of that" I gestured to the mess I had made on the floor last night. I was in no mood for pleasantries and just hoped it was late enough that everyone in the house was gone for the day. 

Unfortunately I wasn't as alone as I hoped because as I walked into the west wing sitting room I found it littered with brown boxes and Annette standing in the middle of it with a clipboard in her hands. Looking up she said "good morning Kathryn or should I say good afternoon." 

Ignoring her snarky tone I asked "what the hell is all this?" A joyous thought suddenly crossed my mind. "Are you moving out? Did my mother finally get her brains back and dump your loser father?" 

She frowned "no" 

My bubble burst I grumbled "oh" 

"I'm having a clothing drive for the church. I'm just gathering up some thing's." 

I started looking through the boxes and noticed in one of them that the clothing looked suspiciously like mine. Picking up a maroon colored Prada dress I studied it for a moment before realizing it was mine! "What the fuck? These are my clothes!" 

"Uh huh" she replied not bothering to look up from her clipboard. "Tiffani donated them for you. She said you don't wear them anymore." 

"Like hell! These are mine and I'm taking them back" I bellowed grabbing the box of clothes. 

Annette yanked it back "oh please it's not like you're ever going to wear them again. In fact I don't think I've ever seen you wear the same outfit twice." 

"And you never will" 

"Kathryn would it kill you to do something nice for someone for a change? There are people who really need this stuff." 

Yanking the box away from her I hissed "save the sanctimonious shit for someone who gives a damn Pollyanna. Do you really think the losers and drunks need my favorite Ana Sui dress? I don't think so." 

Annette grabbed the dress I was holding out of my hands "you are unbelievable. You head all these charities and act like you care but it's all bullshit. All you care about is yourself." 

"Damn straight now for the last time keep your hands off my things klepto!" I grabbed it back but she still held on. "Let go!" 

"No Tiffani said I could have them and seeing as her moment paid for it..." 

"It's mine let go!" 

We both continued struggling over the dress until Annette hollered "god Sebastian was right about you Kathryn! You are a selfish bitch!" 

At the mention of his name something in me suddenly snapped. Tugging the dress hard I nearly screamed "that's it! I am so incredibly sick of you taking what's mine! My clothes, my space, my boyfriends! What the hell is it going to take to get you out of my life for good?" 

"Boyfriends? Is that what this comes down to? God get over yourself Kathryn. Oliver was never yours and he sure as hell didn't love you! He told me as much on many occasions even before you ended things!" As soon as the sentence was out Annette stopped her rant as if suddenly realizing what she just said. 

It took me a second to grasp what she had just let slip "oh my god..you little slut! You were seeing Olie even before we broke up." 

"Yes I was" she replied in a calmer tone. "And I'm sorry but it's over with now Kathryn so can we just-" 

Before she could finish the thought I slapped her hard across the face. "You god damn bitch!" 

"Oh that's rich coming from you" Annette replied rubbing her reddening cheek. 

I went to hit her again but she stopped me and we struggled for a moment before we fell to the ground. Immediately I pulled at he hair as my hand went around her neck. We were both yelling and screaming inaudible things at one anthers as we struggled and fought. 

"Kathryn?" 

I looked up at the sound of my name and saw Nicholas walk in his eyes widening in surprise at the sight before him. Annette took advantage of my momentary distraction and knocked me back. Forgetting about my guest I concentrated my efforts on severely hurting the little bitch. 

"What the hell is going on here?" My mothers voice bellowed from somewhere in the room. "Girls knock this off this instant!" 

The next thing I knew I felt someone grab me and pull me off Annette. I didn't even notice at first it was Nicholas. My mother helped Annette to her feet soothing out her blond hair. "Are you ok?" She asked her before turning to me and demanding "what is going on here?" 

"I'm sick on her taking my things!" 

My mother sighed "is this about the clothes? Kathryn you can buy new ones." 

"No it's not about the clothes!" 

"I see" 

"Oh I seriously doubt it" I hissed as I watched my mother put a comforting arm around Annette. 

Shaking her head Annette muttered "maybe Kathryn if you weren't so incredibly selfish all the time, you wouldn't always loose the things you hold so dear." 

"Shut up you stupid little cunt" I started for her again but Nicholas pulled me back. 

"Ok come on let's go" he told me calmly as he led me back to my room. 

Once the door was closed behind us I grabbed a piece of crystal and threw it against the wall with a frustrated yell. "Did that make you feel better?" 

I spun around and told him "no. God I am so sick of that girl! I would give anything to see her shipped back to that hell hole she came from." 

"I understand" Nicholas replied as he poured me a glass of water. "I have Sebastian as a brother remember?" 

"How can I forget" I muttered taking the glass. 

He studied me "is he the reason you guys were fighting and why you didn't answer my call last night?" 

I flinched "why would you think that?" 

"Well Sebastian was as riled up as you are this morning only he wouldn't tell me why. Did you two have a fight or something last night?" 

As calmly as possible I looked into his eyes and lied "no this has nothing to do with Sebastian. It's HER I can't take living with her anymore." 

"Ok" he said sitting down beside me on the bed. "I have an idea how to solve this albeit temporarily." 

"What?" 

"My father has this gorgeous house in the Hamptons right on the beach. How about we spend a long weekend their together? You know escape our respected families." 

I smiled at the idea. An escape was just what I needed not just from Annette but Sebastian as well. "I think that is an excellent idea. When do we leave?" 

****** 

"It's breathtaking Nicholas" I exclaimed as I took in the view before me standing on the terrace of the Valmont beach house. However it wasn't a house so much as a mansion that sat a top a cliff looking down at the ocean. Wrapping my arms around my bare shoulders I told him "too bad it's not warm enough to swim." 

He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me "yeah but we can sail, and walk on the beach and screw." 

I smiled at the thought "that's true. Thanks for taking me here." 

"Of course maybe being away from your sister for a little while will help you relax. I know I can do without Sebastian for the time being." As he said it my mind began to wander as I remembered I hadn't seen or talked with Sebastian since out fight. Strangely enough I missed him. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing but I could use a drink" 

Nicholas nodded "that I can do. I think there's some champagne in the fridge." 

I would have preferred something stronger but I just smiled instead "that's perfect." 

"All right I'll be right back" he told me before giving me one last lingering kiss and disappearing into the house. 

Turning back to the view I reminded myself once again why I was there. I needed to put out of my mind all thoughts and feelings I had about Sebastian. Between Nicholas and the five grams of coke I had stashed in my bag I should be able to accomplish that. 

Suddenly my peace and quite was interrupted by the sound of yelling coming from inside the house. One of the voices was Nicholas and the other sounded suspiciously like Sebastian. Quickly I turned and went back inside. I was on the second floor which overlooked the foyer on the first. To my great surprise there stood Sebastian and Annette bags and all. I called down to them "what the hell in going on?" 

Sebastian looked up at me and our eyes locked. "I was wondering the same thing." 

"Sebastian I have the key so the house is mine this weekend. Why don't you two just go find a bed and breakfast to stay at or something." 

I smiled at the idea of Sebastian at a bed and breakfast. The idea wasn't that appealing to him either based on the face he made. "Look fuckwit dad gave me a key and it's his house so take benadict bitch and get the hell out." 

"Fuck you!" I called to him as I made the way down the stairs. 

Sebastian turned and was about to say something back when Nicholas told him "we were here first Sebastian." 

"And we're not leaving" he replied. 

"Then I am" I told him crossing my arms to my chest. 

"No" Nicholas said "I promised you a relaxing weekend and that's what we are going to do." 

Piping in for the first time Annette said "you guys even if we left there's no place to stay. Every hotel is full because of the long weekend." 

"Fine then go stay in the guest house" I told them. 

Sebastian glared at me "that's not a guest house it's a garage." 

"Your point being?" 

"Look this house is big enough for all of us. Sebastian and I will just stick to one part of it and you guys in the other." 

To my great astonishment Nicholas nodded in agreement "ok that sounds fair." 

"_Excuse_ me?" 

Annette put a hand on Sebastian's arm "is that ok with you?" 

Still staring daggers at me he muttered "whatever, lets just go." 

As they walked off in the opposite direction Nicholas approached me and tried to slid his arm around me. "Everything will be fine" he said calmly. 

Still incredibly pissed that my vacation was now officially ruined I pulled away from him and without a word walked away. It was time to hit my stash. 

****** 

As soon as I saw Sebastian standing in the foyer I realized two things: one, all the plans to relax this weekend went out the window and two, there was no way in hell we would be able to avoid each other. Still I tried my damnedest to put him out of my mind and stay on my side of the house. I spent the day in my room mostly doing lines and sleeping while also making it a point to speak as little to Nicholas as possible seeing as I was still angry at him for getting me into this situation in the first place. All throughout dinner I only responded to him in one word answers and then excused myself to go to my bedroom. We had separate bedrooms at _my_ request. 

Later that evening bored and feeling restless yet still not in the mood to go play nice with Nicholas I decided to go out for some air. Pulling out a cigarette from my pack I walked onto the terrace once again to admire the view. It was as I was lighting up that a voice behind me said "don't tell me my stud brother has managed to wear you out already?" Slowly I turned around to find Sebastian reclining back on a table with a cigarette dangling from his lips. "How disappointing, well for you at least." 

Taking a long drag from my cigarette I regarded him with a fake smile "sorry to disappoint you loser but Nicholas manages to get the job done just fine." 

"Huh, must be all that viagra he pops" 

I glared at him "what are you doing out here anyway? The terrace is on my side of the house." 

"Actually it's in the middle and besides this is MY house and I'll go wherever I please." 

Slowly I approached him "what's the matter Valmont, having trouble getting it up for blondie?" 

"Please" he snorted in disdain before flicking his cigarette butt away "I just needed some air is all." 

I stepped even closer to him until I was leaning against his knees. The drugs from earlier still weren't completely out of system so I was feeling more bold than usual. It was quite evident Sebastian was still pissed at me and I wasn't feeling exactly warm and fuzzy towards him, yet I wondered if he still wanted me. If he thought he could still have a chance with me would he take it? "Sebastian" I purred "do you really expect me to believe you've developed feelings for Annette over night?" 

"No of course not" he told me leaning in closer. 

"Then why put yourself through the torture of a monogamous relationship? Just to get back at me? How sad" 

"Kathryn" he whispered "who said anything about monogamy?" 

I pulled away from him "you're...you're sleeping with other girls?" 

Sebastian shrugged "well yes. Your stepsister is nice and all but fucking the same girl once a week can get tedious at times but rest assured she's completely in the dark and I intend on keeping her that way." He studied me for a moment as his hand came out and caressed my face and a faint smile fell upon his lips. "I suppose this messes up your plans." 

"Plans?" 

"Well seeing as I know you better than most I'm guessing the plan was to let me stay with Annette for a few weeks until I got so bored I came crawling back to you." 

He wasn't completely off still I asked "is that what you think?" 

"Are you going to tell me I'm wrong? It doesn't matter anyway because the thing is Kathryn I would rather spend the rest of my life chained to her then to ever get involved with you again." 

Surprisingly his words stung but I remained cool "you don't honestly believe that." 

Smiling coldly he got up from the table and headed back into the house. Remembering how he left me like this before I was determined this time to have the upper hand so I called out "and if I were to apologize?" As I expected he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. Approaching him I asked "if I told you I was sorry, that I regretted going to bed with him would you change your mind?" Sliding my hands up his chest I whispered "and if I said I only wanted you then would you come back to me?" 

It was then Sebastian flinched and this look passed through his eyes that told me my answer. Slowly I leaned into him and he leaned down to kiss me. Then with a small triumphant grin I whispered "that's what I thought." Without a word he pulled away and I told him "do yourself a favor Sebastian, tonight when your laying on top of her, thrusting into her try your hardest not to imagine it's me underneath you. It will only torture you." 

With a smirk I brushed past him to head back inside but before I could he grabbed my arm and spun he around. Without a word he kissed me so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of me. At first I fought against him but after a moment, against my better judgment I gave in and kissed him back just as hard. Then just as suddenly as he had done it Sebastian pushed me away and spat coldly "leave." 

Watching him stand before me shaking partly from anger and mostly from lust I realized there was no way I was leaving. I knew I probably should just go but I couldn't and instead I charged back up to him and pulled him back into a kiss. Sebastian returned it just as I thought he would and then something happened. Looking back on it later it would all seem like such a sureal dream but it happened. 

Without warning Sebastian picked me up and practically slammed me back against the wall of the house while his mouth continued to ravage mine. However I didn't complain or try to stop him and instead I only pulled him closer to me. As our tongues fought he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. It was then I realized he was already hard and waiting so I brought my hands down and undid his belt followed by his pants. 

Sebastian pulled away from my mouth then but our mouths remained just millimeters from one another. His eyes remained on mine as he took a hand and moved it along my body. He squeezed my breasts before sliding his hand under my silk dress. Without a word he yanked my panties off and flung them aside. Immediately his warm hand delve into my mound and he began to finger me making me wet. 

I knew I needed to keep quiet so no one would find us in such a compromising position so I kissed him once again trying to stifle the moans that wanted to escape. As he continued to pump his fingers inside of me I thrust me hand into his pants and pulled his erection out. I gave it a few hard strokes before pulling his hand out of me and guiding his dick towards my entrance. Strangely enough as his lips broke apart from mine I thought he was going to ask permission to fuck me but instead he just pushed himself inside me causing me to gasp in surprise. "Fuck" I whispered as he started to thrust into me. 

As my legs tightened around him Sebastian started kissing and biting my neck. Once again I let out a moan but this time he whispered in my ear "shh." 

I pulled his face away from my neck and kissed him hard as he continued to bang me hard into the wall. The rough brick was starting to scrap my mostly bare back but I didn't care especially when Sebastian's hand came down between out two bodies and pressed his thumb down on my sensitive clit. My breath quickened and I tightened my muscles around him knowing that any moment now one of us would come. 

However just as I was approaching the brink of what promised to be an intense orgasm my step sisters voice called out "Sebastian!" 

Immediately the two of us froze and our eyes both went wide. Annette's voice was coming from inside and it sounded like it was getting closer. "Sebastian where are you?" 

We remained hidden against the back wall as Annette walked out onto the terrace and looked around. Luckily it was dark and she didn't look that well because after a moment she muttered something to herself before turning and heading back in the house. Neither of us did anything until we heard her depart. After that close call I wasn't sure if Sebastian would pull out of me and leave me there unsatisfied. It would be like him to do something like that but instead he resumed fucking me only this time his thrusts were harder and slower. 

He kept stimulating my clit and soon enough I was coming hard and fast. I buried my head in the crook of his neck trying to stifle my moans as he thrust a few more times before finally coming with a low moan. When he stopped Sebastian looked up at me and we looked at each other trying to figure out what the other was thinking and what the next move would be. Finally he leaned in and kissed me very gently as if trying to apologize for something. I was to stunned by it to respond much. 

When he pulled away he let go of me and I got back on my now wobbly legs. Both of us remained quiet as we fixed ourselves and tried to make it appear as if we just hadn't just been screwing each other's brains out. Wanting to avoid the awkwardness that seemed to suddenly befall us I simply said "goodnight." Without waiting for a response I left and headed to my room. It wasn't until later than night as I drifted off to sleep that I realized I had forgotten my underwear. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. Everyone Has A Story To Tell

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: Kathryn gets some more insight into the Valmont brothers. 

**_Everyone Has A Story To Tell_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**Where the fuck were they? As I scanned the terrace for the third time that morning I wondered how a navy blue thong could just disappear into thin air. Of course the possible answer to that question, the one I didn't want to think about was that someone had found it. I told myself most likely it was a maid not wanting to think of the other possibility, that of course being Nicholas found them. Lord knows how I would explain myself out of that one. 

When I awoke that morning I found a note beside me from Nicholas telling me he had to go back to the city for a few hours. He said nothing about finding anything so I took that as a good sign. Now how I could forget to grab my underwear in the first place is the question. I guess I was just so damn anxious to get away from Sebastian and the awkward situation that I wasn't thinking too clearly. Then I stayed up all last night thinking about it and then got so turned on again I almost went to go find him. However I reconsidered that idea and used my hand and my memory instead. 

Although I had enjoyed the hell out of fucking Sebastian I was a little confused as to where this left us. I mean as far as I knew he was still with Annette and even though I had barely talked with Nicholas the whole weekend we were still officially together. Then again if he figured out I was screwing his brother that relationship was as good as dead. It occurred to me as I paced that might not be a bad thing. It would save me from having to make an inevitable decision between the two. 

As I was taking a final look in the bushes that lined the terrace a voice called out behind me "what are you looking for?" 

I jumped slightly startled and turned around to find Annette giving me a questioning stare. "None of your god damn business." Shooing her away I told her "go back to your side of the house. I'm suppose to be taking a vacation from you." 

"Where's Nicholas?" 

"He had to go back to the city for work. Why?" 

Annette held up a white envelop "he got a letter. I'd give it to him myself but I have to go back home to take care of something." 

I smirked "feeling guilty about sunning yourself in the Hamptons when you could be giving MY clothes away to a bunch of drunken, homeless losers?" 

Annette gave me a patient smile and replied "no, I have to go pick up something at school. Sebastian's still sleeping so if you two run into each other try not to kill one another." 

She handed me Nicholas's letter before exiting and I muttered distractedly "I'll do that." As I walked back into the house I noticed that it was from Venessa Van Ryan, Nicholas's ex. I was tempted to open it but then thought against it. I'd just wait till he did and then I would take a peak. 

I went to my bedroom and started the shower as I read the front of the letter once again. According to the address she was still in London which made me wonder what her business was with Nicholas. As I stripped down I held the letter up to the steam coming from the shower hoping it would force it to open but it wouldn't so I gave up and tossed it aside before climbing under the hot water. 

I was letting my mind go, thinking about the day ahead when I turned around and saw Sebastian standing on the other side of the glass enclosed shower. He was leaning against the sink looking over my body with his usual aloof stare. Just as I was about to demand what he was doing there he held up my elusive navy blue thong. As I opened the door he smiled "loose something?" 

"I've been looking all morning for that" I told him as I grabbed for it only he kept it out of my reach. I grabbed again only this time I got a hold and tried to pull it back. We tugged playfully on it for a moment before he pulled me towards him. Sebastian held onto me a moment and we smiled up at one another in that way people do when they know they're thinking the same thing. Without a word we stepped back under the hot jet. 

His lips came crashing down on mine as the hot water hit us. Sebastian was still dressed so I pulled off his shirt and tossed it outside of the shower. "Oh god" I murmured as his hands began to glide all over my wet body. When he pushed me up against the tile wall I was getting ready for another round of fantastic sex. 

As I was undoing his pants Sebastian slid his hand in-between my legs causing me to grind back against the wall only I must have hit one of the knobs because a second later the warm water turned to ice causing us both to scream out "holy shit!" 

Both of us jumped out laughing as I reached back and turned it off. I smiled as I slid my hands down his chest to his pants "are you still _up_ for it?" 

"Do you really have to ask?" He replied as he quickly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sebastian carried me back to the bedroom and we fell back into bed. We kissed long and deep as he pulled his pants off and was soon as naked as me. It was as he began to suckle my tits that I realized we were alone in the house. Arching my back I called out "fuck me!" 

"As you wish" he told me as he slid up my body and opened my legs wider. I raised my knees and legs over his shoulder causing Sebastian to grin down at me. "Aren't we flexible." 

Before I could retort he thrust all the way into me fast and hard. "Ohhhhh!" 

He stopped for a moment "you ok?" 

"Just like that" I ordered him "again!" 

Smiling in perverse satisfaction he did as ordered and continued to pump into me hard and fast. Every time he'd push into me his pelvic bone would hit my clit causing me to scream out. It felt fucking incredible and I'm sure that if anyone was to overhear it would sound that way as well. Soon I started to near orgasm but he wouldn't let me and instead would slow down whenever I was close. Finally I started to beg "make me come. I need to come!" 

All it took was two more thrusts before I had one of the most intense orgasms of my young life. Sebastian came soon after as I held on to him for dear life not wanting to the amazing feeling to go away. He was breathing heavily against my heaving breasts and then he started to laugh. For some reason I did as well not really sure what was funny I just felt total exhilaration. Through his laughter Sebastian asked "so is my brother around?" 

"No he went back to the city for a couple of hours." 

He snickered "hence the screaming." 

"Did it bother you?" 

"Not in the least" kissing my neck he murmured "actually it sort of turned me on." 

"Good" I sighed. 

Still smiling Sebastian pulled away and collapsed beside me rolling on the letter I had tossed before he came in. He reached under himself and picked it up "what's this?" 

He read the front of it and suddenly his expression changed. "It came today for Nicholas" 

Sebastian sat up scowling down at the letter like it might contain poison gas or something. "Do you know what it is?" 

"A letter" 

"Yes genius I figured that out all on my own. It's from Venessa Van Ryan his ex. Why would she be writing him?" 

He didn't respond at first but finally muttered more to himself than to me "I don't know." 

"Sebastian?" I got no response from him as he seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Sebastian, hello are you listening to me?" 

"What?" He replied agitated. 

"What is going on?" 

"Nothing" he got up from the bed and slipped his damp pants back on. 

Shifting my legs underneath me I asked "you're leaving?" 

"Yes Annette will be back soon it's probably better for everyone if she doesn't find us like this." 

"Of course" I whispered not for the first time cursing Annette. Noticing Sebastian was still holding the letter I grabbed it from him "give me that." 

"No" 

"Sebastian it's addressed to Nicholas" I pulled it out of his grasp and our eyes locked. It was then I realized what was causing him to act this way. "Oh I get it. This Venessa...she's the one isn't she? Your mystery ex." 

"Of fuck off" he sighed as he turned back around to gather his things. 

I nodded "I'm right you had a thing with your brother ex. What did she choose him over you?" 

He spun back around and practically growled "shut up Kathryn you don't know what you're talking about." 

I didn't let his mood faze me as I calmly replied "yes I think I do. Why don't you just tell me the story then?" 

Sebastian looked away "no." 

Rolling my eyes I got angry "why not? I know you told your little blond girlfriend, why won't you tell me?" 

"Fine" he roared turning back to me suddenly "you want to know why I won't tell you?" 

"I'm asking aren't I" 

"Because most of the time Kathryn I trust her a hell of a lot more than I trust you!" 

The revelation hit me hard as I sunk back in the bed and muttered softly "oh." 

Shaking his head Sebastian only said "I have to go." 

I said nothing as I watched him leave. I could think of no witty comeback or painful words to hurl his way as he left. Instead I just sat there as a cold hard realization began to sink in. All along I thought my relationship with Sebastian was the real one and his connection to Annette was just a sham. Only the truth was she was the one he trusted and cared for. I was nothing more than the whore he got off with. 

****** 

"Reading anything interesting?" 

I looked up from the latest issue of Vogue as Nicholas wandered into the living room with a drink in hand. "Not really" I told him turning back to my article. 

"I'm sorry to hear that" he muttered in a hard tone "I don't suppose you want to do something tonight?" 

I knew what the something he was referring to and I was most definitely not in the mood. Even before my run in with Sebastian that morning I hadn't wanted to fuck Nicholas. I guess the thrill of the conquest was over and now I had little use for him. He was handsome and smart but I was soon realizing that wasn't enough. In a bored tone I said "no thanks." 

"Fine be that way" 

Looking up at him I noticed him go get another drink and I began to wonder how many he had, had so far. Judging by the slight slur in his voice I was guessing plenty. "How many have you had to drink?" 

"Not enough, look do you plan on fucking me anytime soon?"  


"Is that why you brought me here?" I asked turning on the good girl act. 

He took a swig of his bourbon and grumbled "of course but I wouldn't have bothered if I knew you were going to be such a cock tease."  


"Screw you" I hissed "you shouldn't have agreed to let them stay here or things might have worked out differently." 

Nicholas approached me "yeah well they aren't here right now, they're out on a date so why don't you drag yourself upstairs and get your ass in my bed?" 

"Hmm...no" 

"Listen you little bitch you can drop the innocent routine I know all about you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

He leered at me "I've heard the rumors, why do you think I asked you out to begin with? You're a hot fuck" 

I shook my head in disgust "and you're an asshole. There's no way I'm going to bed with you tonight." 

Nicholas grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet "quit acting like such a god damn school girl!" 

As I tried to pull away from him a voice behind us called out "leave her alone." I looked past Nicholas and saw Sebastian and Annette standing in the doorway to the living room. She was looking on confused as Sebastian glared angrily at his brother. 

As Nicholas turned around I pulled away from him. "Piss off little brother this doesn't concern you." 

"Yeah actually it does" he told him stepping into the room. Looking over at me he asked "are you ok?" 

"I'm fine" 

"Of course she's fine" Nicholas snarled "why wouldn't she be?" 

"You're drunk" Sebastian told him disgusted "and my guess is you're taking it out on her." 

He got up into his younger brothers face and replied "she's my girlfriend and it was a private matter." 

"I don't care" he said slowly not backing down "don't you ever talk like that to her again and certainly don't grab her." 

To say I was a little taken aback by all of this was somewhat of an understatement. I was guessing based on the look on her face Annette felt the same way. I focused my attention back of the warring brothers and realized I had to get out of there. "I'm fine Sebastian. It's not a big deal." 

He looked at me and nodded "ok." 

Grabbing my magazine I said to no one in particular "I'm going to bed." 

****** 

Later than night I couldn't fall asleep. I had been tossing and turning in my big bed my mind replaying the events of the day over and over again. After fucking Sebastian and the scene that followed after it I was sure the what I thought our relationship to be was all in my head. He didn't really care about me it was just all about the sex. Then he went and defended me to Nicholas in front of Annette no less, leaving me at a complete loss. 

I turned over once again only this time I realized I wasn't alone. Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him was Sebastian. We stared at one another a moment before he asked "are you asleep?" 

"No" 

Turning around he closed the door then got in bed beside me. "I'm sorry about the whole thing with Nicholas." 

Resting my head on my elbow I looked at him curiously "what are you sorry for? He's the one who was being an ass." 

"I should have told you the truth about what happened." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Sebastian glanced down at me "about Venessa and what happened between us." 

"Go on" I told him sitting up. 

"You were right I was with Venessa before Nick but I didn't steal her away from him. She was my girlfriend." 

I couldn't help but smirk "you had a girlfriend?" 

He nodded "shockingly enough yes. I met her at an auction, she was so beautiful...I couldn't wait to get her in bed. She was older than me by a few years and proved to be quite a challenge that's what I loved about her. When she put off sleeping with me I didn't even question it. I adored her" 

Not really wanting to know all the intimate details of their relationship I pressed on "so what went wrong?" 

"We dated for a few months, I was completely devoted to her. I never cheated once but she on the other hand was a different story. The night of our two month anniversary I had this huge night planned only when I came to pick her up I found her in bed...with Nicholas." 

"Ouch" 

"Yeah well it gets so much better. You see about three months before I met Venessa my brother had been seeing this girl, a rich boring debutante who he was totally in love with. It annoyed me so for a challenge I decided to seduce her and get her to dump my brother. It worked and after I dumped her Nicholas found out what I had done and he vowed revenge." 

"So he seduced Venessa?" 

Sebastian let out a short humorless laugh "no it was a little more complex than that. My brother truly had gotten to Venessa first, in fact they had been dating a month before I met her. You see my brother told her that if she could get me to fall in love, without sleeping with her of course, then break my heart not to mention my ego he would marry her. She had agreed to the deal after hearing about how I wrecked his _perfect_ relationship and she held up her end of the bargain. His plan worked perfectly, I fell for her." 

My head reeled at this information "Jesus that's-" 

"Not the end of the story. My brother being the honorable guy that he was proposed the following day and she excepted but she still wanted to be friends with me. I guess Venessa realized what she had done and grown a conscious or something. However I couldn't be around her so I avoided her whenever possible. Anyway about a month into the engagement things became strained between them, you know shouting matches the whole bit. Finally one night she shows up at my room with a black eye. Nicholas had gotten tanked and hit her. She was a mess, crying and everything. She told me that she really did care for me but that she had promised herself to Nicholas. She told me she loved me." 

"And you bought that?" 

Sebastian looked off "pathetically enough I did. We went to bed that night for the first time and afterwards Nicholas interrupted us. He broke off the engagement and to my utter astonishment she begged him for a second chance. He refused and told me she was my mess to clean up now. I cared about her, maybe even loved her but I couldn't...I broke things off with her that night." 

"God" I muttered in shock "no wonder you weren't to keen on telling that story. Have you talked with her at all since it happened?" 

"A little before I left but that's all." 

"How come I didn't find out any of this when I had Blaine check into you?" 

Sebastian turned to me "no one knows. Everyone just thinks I ruined another one of my brothers relationships. You see now why I didn't want you to have anything to do with him?" 

I nodded "yes well your brother is obviously...not what he appears but then again neither are we." 

He turned to me "are you saying I deserved it?" 

"No it's just well it would be a tad hypocritical of me to get pissed at him when I'm doing the same thing to Annette." 

Sebastian shook his head as he laid back in the bed "unbelievable." 

"Hey look" I leaned over and placed his hands on his face "your brother is a dick for doing that to you but I'm glad you got rid of that bitch." 

"She wasn't like that" 

My eyes narrowed at him "Sebastian are you still in love with her?" 

He sighed "I'm not sure if I ever really was to begin with but yeah every now and then when I think of her or get reminded of her...it hurts." 

I nodded "like that letter." 

A moment of silence passed between us before I asked "you told Annette this whole story?" 

"No not all of it. Just that I had a thing with a girl who my brother stole. I left out some of the more twisted, pathetic parts." 

"Why'd you tell me?" 

He shrugged "I'm not really sure." 

I smiled up at Sebastian and he returned it before reaching for me and pulling me into a deep kiss. He rolled me onto my back as we continued to kiss. Before anything went further though he broke away "it's late I should get back before Annette..." 

I nodded in understanding "ok." 

He leaned in and gave me one last lingering kiss on the cheek before getting up. "Thank you for listening, and you know not mocking me." 

"Well it was tempting" 

He grinned "I bet. Goodnight Kathryn" 

"Goodnight Valmont" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. The Time To Hesitate Is Over

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: When Kathryn doesn't make a decision between Sebastian and Nicholas it leads to some unforeseen consequences. 

**_The Time To Hesitate Is Over_**

I was waiting for him. Standing out on the sand, looking out at the waves I wrapped my arms around my bare shoulders and waited. Dressed in little more than a skimpy white sun dress I wondered why I hadn't grabbed a coat on my way out. Still I didn't turn and leave because I knew any minute now Sebastian would be there. Since the 'separate parts of the house' rule was still in effect I knew we couldn't really talk to one another there without drawing some sort of suspicion so I went to the beach. I knew it was only a matter of time before he followed me down and I wasn't disappointed. "You're cold" he whispered in my ear as he came up from behind. 

"So I've been told" 

Sebastian took his jacket off and slid it around my shoulders "so I was talking to my brother. He tells me you guys are going back to the city today. I take it you two made up?" 

I pulled out a cigarette and gave him a careless shrug "yeah sort of. He apologized, I accepted." I looked over at Sebastian and could tell he wanted to ask me something but was afraid of the answer. I smiled "I didn't fuck him if that's what your wondering." 

As nonchalant as possible he replied "well I have no hold on you but..." 

"But?" 

"He's an asshole Kathryn. I thought after I explained my history with him you would just drop the fucker but no you seem determined to hold on to him. The question is why?" 

I was wondering the same thing myself seeing as I had long gotten over any romantic feelings I had for Nicholas. However I knew there was a certain safety in staying with him. If I wasn't with him then I could be free to be with Sebastian a prospect that made me both excited and nauseous. The residual lust I at first felt for him had grown into something more. I didn't know exactly what it was but the idea of exploring it further made me a little hesitant. So I stayed with Nicholas because I knew that way it prevented me from having to make a decision. 

However I couldn't tell Sebastian all this so I simply said "he's good for me" and turned away. 

"Good for you?" He repeated incredulously "what did you like how he treated you last night? Do you like being referred to as a whore and him grabbing you?" 

I spun around suddenly angry "don't be so melodramatic Valmont. I can handle your brother just fine. If I were you I'd be worrying more about your relationship with my sweet sister. If you start acting up every time Nicholas and I have an argument she might start getting suspicious." 

"It doesn't really matter anymore" he said. 

"What do you mean" 

"I've decided to end things with Annette" he told me as he stared out at the ocean. 

Trying to conceal my happiness at this news I simply said "oh?" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "try not to look too disappointed princess." 

I smiled "just wondering what brought on this turn of events." 

"We both know I was only seeing Annette to drive you nuts which worked quite well actually. However I don't really see the need to drag out this charade any longer. Besides I was only with her to drive you nuts." 

"Mission accomplished" I stepped closer to him and pulled him down for a kiss knowing we were safe from anyone seeing us. Sebastian slid his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 

When he pulled away he asked in a breathy whisper "what are you going to do about Nicholas?" 

"Do?" 

He let out an annoyed sigh "yes are you going to dump his ass or not?" 

"Hmm...haven't really decided yet" I leaned in to kiss him but to my surprise he pushed me away. "What's wrong?" 

Sebastian started walking back down the beach and I followed after him. "So what's the deal Kathryn? Are you going to see him and fuck me in your free time?" 

"I haven't really thought that far ahead" I replied glibly even though I was feeling anything but. "Any way what happened to not having a hold on one another? I thought we were having fun." Grabbing him I turned him around "I thought you were my friend Sebastian." 

He nodded "I am but I don't like getting screwed with Kathryn." 

"That's not what I'm doing." 

"Ok if that's the case then choose. Either you fuck him or you fuck me but you can't have us both. I'm not going through that again." 

I sighed "is that what this is all about, sex?" 

"Of course not but I can't be with you if you're with him. If you care about me even a little bit you'd drop him." 

Turning away from him I simply said "I don't like ultimatums." 

Sebastian let out a short humorless laugh and as I looked back at him I saw a flash of emotion cloud his usually aloof face. "Well I guess I have my answer then." 

"Sebastian..." 

Stepping closer he leaned down and kissed my cheek before turning to go. "Maybe I'll see you back in the city. Good bye Kathryn" 

This time I didn't follow after him but stayed where I was. Looking back at the water I knew I had probably made a mistake but I also knew he would get over it. Soon Sebastian would dump Annette and I would once again have him all to myself, just as I wanted. 

****** 

"Put that in the back seat" I instructed. Standing at a distance I watched as the servants loaded our luggage into the town car. A few hours after my talk with Sebastian on the beach the car had arrived and Nicholas announced that we would be going. Actually he said he was going and that if I wanted to go with him I was more than welcomed. After the incident the previous night he was trying to be more accommodating towards me but at the same time I think it was starting to occur to him that I wasn't as interested in him as I led him to believe. 

I had agreed to go because I had to get back to the city anyway of account of school obligations but there was also the fact that I wasn't too keen on the idea of staying here with Annette and Sebastian. Although I hadn't talked with either all afternoon I was sure Sebastian hadn't broken up with her yet and until he did I didn't see any reason to sit around and watch them play kissy face. 

"Is there anything else ma'am?" 

"No that will be all. Tony I'm just going to see what's keeping Nicholas" I told the driver before heading inside the house. 

I was about to call out to him when something on the terrace caught my attention. Sitting out by the back pool was Sebastian and Annette. Since they were at a distance I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could read their body language and by the looks of it they were anything but broken up. 

I was staring at the two of them so intently that when Nicholas came up behind me I didn't even notice. "Are you ready to go?" 

"What?" I looked over my shoulder at him and replied "oh yes." 

He nodded then looked out at his brother "they're staying for another couple of days so that should make you happy." 

Forcing a smile I agreed "yes no Annette for a few days should be nice." 

"You think we should go say good-bye?" 

I looked back at the couple who were now embracing. Scowling I told him "no lets go." 

Nicholas took my hand and we headed out to the car. For most of the ride there we said very little to one another. He was distracted by work while my mind remained on that image of Annette and Sebastian hugging. The whole way home one thought stayed with me: Had Sebastian decided to stay with her after all? 

******

"That was Annette" Roger exclaimed a few days later as we were sitting down for dinner. "She's on her way home and she says she has some big news." 

"Oh christ" I muttered under my breath as I took a seat at the table. 

"What did you say Kathryn?" Roger asked completely clueless as usual. 

Ignoring the daggers my mother was sending my way I smiled "oh that's good. I know I've missed her while she's been gone these past few days." 

Yeah right I snickered to myself while I smiled sweetly. In actuality these past few days had been heaven without little miss sweetness and light lurking around every corner. But I knew eventually she would have to come back home. I had just hoped it would be later rather than sooner. 

"Yes well she sounded very excited. She couldn't wait to tell all of us her big news." 

"I wonder what it could be" my mother mused excitedly. 

Whatever it was I had a feeling it wasn't good. If Sebastian had broken up with her like he said he was going to, I doubt Annette would classify that as good news. Although Roger would probably think so given his dislike for Sebastian. Still as I sat there pushing the veal around my plate I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it could be. 

"Hello? Where is everyone?" Annette's chipper voice called out. 

"We're in here dear!" Roger responded with a large smile. 

When his back was turned I made a face and my mother caught it. "Behave Kathryn" she muttered under her breath. 

"Don't I always?" 

"Hi everyone!" Annette exclaimed as she came trotting into the room with a large smile. The smile of someone who most definitely had not been dumped. Unless of course she was drunk I mused with a smirk. 

"Oh sweetheart it is so good to have you home" Roger greeted his daughter with a big hug. 

"I missed you too daddy" she smiled "hello Tiffani." 

"Welcome back dear. The Hamptons obviously agreed with you" my mother told her. 

"It did" Annette looked over at me and smile hesitantly "hi Kathryn." 

"Annette" I took a sip of the wine in front of me "so what's this about big news?"  


She opened her mouth to respond when Roger came up behind her and said "oh we can here all about that later. Why don't you get something to eat first. You must be starving after that long drive." 

"Yeah but I want to tell you my news first. It's sort of important." 

"All right dear what is it?" 

I studied my step sister as she took a deep breath and looked at the three of us sitting across from her anxiously. "Um ok...well the thing is...I...god why is this so hard?" 

Rolling my eyes I had enough with the politeness and told her "enough already what is it?" 

Annette looked at me and her eyes narrowed "ok here it is....I'm engaged." 

Honest to god I don't know what blew me over more the word _engaged_ or the seven carrot diamond ring on her finger. I just sat there gawking at her slack jawed and I wasn't alone in my astonishment. Roger and my mother were both gawking at her in surprise as they both struggled for words. Finally Roger stuttered "en-engaged. You're getting married?" 

She nodded with a smile "yes I am." 

As everyone struggled to find something to say all I could think about was Sebastian. Was he really that stupid to purpose to Annette? Was this all just to get back at me for not making a decision? If it was he had gone too fucking far. I was awakened from my thoughts when Roger started speaking. "Sweetheart as much as I want to be happy for you don't you think this is too soon? I mean you haven't even graduated from high school yet." 

"Daddy I love him and it's right. Besides we've decided to have a long engagement. Don't worry we won't be making any plans until after I graduate." 

"Don't worry" he boomed getting upset. "Annette you barely know Sebastian! You've only been together a month." 

"Try three weeks" I hissed glaring at her. "You can't marry him it's insane!" 

Annette's eyes locked on mine as she replied as cool as could be "well I'm not." 

My mother inquired "then who are you marrying dear?" 

Before she could answer Oliver came in wearing a sheepish smile and for the second time that night I was shocked. "That would be me ma'am." 

Wrapping an arm around him Annette beamed "he asked me last night and I accepted." 

"But I thought you were seeing Sebastian" Roger asked completely perplexed. 

She nodded "I was and we had a great time together but I love Ollie. Sebastian helped me to realize that." 

"Sir I know this all comes as a bit of a shock but I do love your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. With your permission of course." 

We all glanced at Roger expectantly as he seemed to think it over. A smile spread across his face as he said "well if this is what you want Annette who am I to stand in your way." 

The three of them hugged and shook hands while my mother remained seated glancing at me with a mixture of pity and concern. My head was spinning from all of this so I reached for my wine glass and began to gulp it down as I stared at the happy family before me. 

"Well" my mother said with a forced smile "how did this all come to be?" 

As Annette rattled on about how she met up with Oliver a couple of days ago and her fiancé looked around at everything but me I realized the wine wasn't cutting it. I definitely needed something stronger. I excused myself from the table and made a bee line for the bar in the den. As I poured myself a shot I realized that as annoyed as I was at the prospect of my ex marrying Annette I was more relieved than anything. Sebastian wasn't getting married, he wasn't with Annette. 

I kept this thought as I took another sip of my vodka. "Is that helping any?" 

I turned around to find Annette of all people standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" I muttered "shouldn't you be celebrating?" 

"My dad wants to wait until everyone is there. Are you coming back to dinner?" 

The fact that Annette's voice was laced with concern was making my stomach turn. "No I don't think so" I told her harshly "see the prospect of toasting my ex boyfriends engagement to my step sister isn't exactly appealing at the moment." 

"I understand" she replied softly "look Kathryn I didn't do any of this to hurt you or get back at you for-" 

"Save it" I hissed "I don't really care why you're marrying Oliver. If you're here to make sure I don't do anything to mess up your soon to be marriage you have nothing to worry about." 

She stepped closer to me "I'm not here for that. I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Look you can be as hard as you want to Kathryn but I know you had feelings for Oilver and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now more than ever." 

"Well that's a relief" I replied sarcastically. "Now if your done I'd like to be alone." 

I started to walk out of the room when she called out to me "don't you want to know about Sebastian?" 

I froze at her words before turning around "what about him?" 

"He's the one who made he realize I had never gotten over Oliver and he even helped me find him."  


"How helpful of him" 

Annette nodded "yeah well not entirely. Sebastian wasn't in love with me either in fact I think there was someone else all along. He told me himself he was in love with a girl but he didn't think it could ever happen." 

"Really?" I asked somewhat dubiously. 

"Yes, I think he was scared to go after what he really wanted but I told him to have faith. Anyway he came back to the city a couple of days ago" she smiled slightly "just in case you were wondering." 

I knew then that Annette was on some level aware of my relationship with Sebastian. I didn't know when she figured it out but obviously she knew there was something going on between us. However at the moment I didn't pay any mind to that. Instead all I could think about was did Sebastian really love someone and was that someone me? I began to wonder if that scene on the beach wasn't just about his jealousy over my staying with Nicholas. Had he wanted me to choose him because he actually cared for me? 

My mind ran a mile a minute as I took in all this information. I wasn't really sure of anything but I knew I had to make a decision and I had to make one quick. Either I could ignore what Annette just told me or I could go find Sebastian and find out if it was true. Maybe it was the alcohol that was working through my system or perhaps it was the engagement but just the idea that Sebastian was in love with me gave me a rush like I had never felt before. 

Looking up at Annette I asked her somewhat cautiously "why are you telling me this?" 

She shrugged "I guess I just thought you might be interested." 

I nodded "thanks. Can you tell my mother I went out for a little while?" 

"Sure" 

Before I even heard her answer I quickly made my way out of the house and instructed the driver to take me to the Valmont home. As we were making our way down fifth avenue my mind whirled with what I would say to him when I saw him. The obvious question was do you love me? Knowing Sebastian he would answer a question with a question and ask me the same thing. But what would I say? It frightened me a little when I realized the first response that popped in my head was a yes. 

Finally we arrived at our destination and I approached the door a little hesitant at first. For some reason I was expecting Sebastian to answer but instead I got the maid. Saying a small prayer of thanks it wasn't Nicholas I asked where he was. "Oh I believe Mr. Valmont is in his room" 

I nodded and without waiting for an invite pushed past the small chubby women and made my way to his room. This time I didn't hesitate, I didn't even knock before opening the door. Looking back I sort of wished I had because Sebastian was most definitely there but he wasn't alone. 

"Sebastian I..." My voice trailed off as I stepped inside. Sebastian was standing by the bed in only his boxers and sprawled out across his sheets was a women I didn't recognize. She was beautiful with long light brown hair, blue eyes and a body most women would pay a small fortune for. Dressed in only a sexy black bra and matching panties she looked up in surprise as I entered but she was not nearly as surprised as Sebastian. "Kathryn what are you doing here?" 

"I-I'm sorry I should have knocked. I didn't realize you had company." 

I expected him to throw the tramp out like he normally would but instead he said almost coldly "what do you want?" 

"I need to talk to you" I looked over at the women who I could tell was sizing me up. "Alone." 

He sighed "ok." Then I watched as he turned around and kissed the women on the forehead. It wasn't passionate but comforting and intimate. Sebastian had kissed me like that before and watching him to do it to this women made me sick. "I'll just be a minute Venessa." 

I turned to leave when I heard that familiar name. _Venessa_. The supposed love of his life, that Venessa? I turned back and looked at her once more before going out into the hallway. Sebastian followed me out still dressed in his boxers. Crossing his arms across his chest he asked in his typical bored tone "yes?" 

"So that's Venessa?" 

He nodded "yeah that's her." 

"Are you back with her?" 

"Yes" 

I flinched "how could you after everything she's done to you?" 

"Well Kathryn you said it yourself it would be a tad hypocritical of me to get angry at her for something I've done myself." 

"Yeah but Sebastian-" 

"Look Kathryn what do you want?" 

I stiffened in response to how cold he was being. He was treating me like an annoyance rather than someone he cared for. It was starting to dawn on me maybe he never cared at all. Instead of pressing the Venessa matter I said "Annette's engaged did you know that?" 

"No" he shrugged "good for her. Olivers a lucky guy." 

"You would think so wouldn't you" I replied bitterly. "Annette told me you helped her realize she still loved him. Was that part of your grad plan to break up with her and get back at me for not dumping Nicholas? Pawn her off on my ex?" 

Sebastian shook his head at me "I know it might shock you to realize this Kathryn but the world doesn't revolve around you. Yes I broke up with Annette by suggesting to her that she still had feelings for Oliver but I didn't do it to get back at you for anything. I did it to avoid hurting her." He sighed "now is that why you came here, to whine about that?" 

"No Annette told me something else. She told me she thought you were in love with someone. I guess I came to find out if it was true." 

"Why?" Sebastian studied me a moment while I remained quiet. "Oh you thought that person was you?" 

"No" I said trying to salvage a little of my dignity that was slipping away second by second. I should have gotten the hell out of there the minute I saw him and Venessa together but like some sort of masochist I couldn't seem to turn and walk away. 

He nodded "well she was right there was someone I loved and I have for awhile. I didn't even realize it until Venessa showed up here yesterday. These past few months I felt like I was missing something. I now know it was her all along." 

"That's nice" I replied not bothering to hide the nastiness in my voice. 

Sebastian stepped closer to me "you did think it was you didn't you?" 

"No" I hissed. 

"Liar. Well I'm sorry Kathryn but I love her. I won't lie I did feel something for you and I thought it might be something more than it was but the other day out on the beach I realized I was mistaken." 

"Because of Nicholas?" I asked looked down at the ground. 

"No because of you. See when I asked you to make a decision you hesitated. If I ever meant anything to you wouldn't even have to think about it." Stepping back against the wall he remarked "I'm sick of the constant mind games Kathryn and I'm sick of always getting jerked around by you. I'm with Venessa now and whatever was going on between us, if there was in fact anything there besides sex...it's over with." 

"Fine then I guess there's nothing more to say" 

"Guess not" 

We said nothing only stared at one another for a long moment before I turned around and left. I held my head up the whole time making sure to stay in my ice queen mode until the door was safely behind me. Once outside I slowly walked down to the car and got inside. "Where to ma'am?" 

I looked up at the driver "I-I don't know. Just...away from here." 

As the car took off I remained completely still hoping to just drive out all thoughts and feelings I had towards Sebastian. I would forget him I had to or else it would kill me. If I sat there and thought about him with Venessa and the way he talked to me, the coldness in his voice it would break me and I couldn't allow that. Instead I looked out the window as a single tear ran down my face. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	12. Disaster and Mayhem Are In the Air

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: At Annette's engagement party anything can happen and it will. 

**_Disaster and Mayhem Are In the Air_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**I could feel it even before I stepped into that damn party. Call it intuition or hell even common sense because I knew we wouldn't be able to get through the night without something happening. That many people gathered in one place with all the bad blood between them and you just knew something was going to happen. 

As the limo pulled up to my grandmothers Connecticut estate I stared down at the engraved invitation resting in my lap. It was beautiful and elegant like all the invitations my mother sent out for her parties. With all the preparation and care she was talking for the gala this evening you wouldn't even know it was all for a girl who's not even really her daughter. Yes tonight I would be spending the evening toasting my step sisters engagement to my ex boyfriend at a party being hosted by my mother. Life worked in some truly fucked up ways sometimes. 

Why I would even agree to attend this event was the question. The answer of course was I had no choice in the matter and in fact I had only found out about it the day before even though it had been in the works for weeks. It was only last night that my mother told me about it seeing as I had been out of the country for the past few weeks with Nicholas. 

Two weeks prior my run in with Sebastian I had vowed to do everything in my power to forget him, a task that was easier said than done. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to get him out of my head. Then while out one night at a club with Blaine who did I happen to run into, but Sebastian and Venessa. They were dancing, actually dry humping might be a better term. I thought Sebastian hadn't seen my but he looked up briefly and gave me a cold, careless look prompting me to get the hell out of there. 

After that night I called up Nicholas right away. We hadn't seen that much of each other since we returned from the Hamptons but I didn't know where else to turn. As it turned out he was more enraged than I was about Venessa being back (though he thought my anger was about Annettes engagement and not his brothers relationship) and told me he would be going to Greece for business for a little while. Desperate to put as many miles as possible between me and Sebastian I persuaded him to take me with him. 

Mother of course wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me taking two weeks off of school but I convinced her that if she didn't let me go I was likely to do something horrendous to Annette just to spite her. So with her approval Nicholas and I jetted of to Greece where I had hoped to put Sebastian and all my other mistakes behind me for at least the time being. However it didn't really work as I hoped. Yes Greece was beautiful and Nicholas and I got along well enough it was just I couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian and that slut he insisted on clinging to. 

When I came back home tan and refreshed I was greeted by my mother and her energetic party planner. She didn't bother to ask how my vacation was all she could do was go on and on about all the things she had yet to do for Annette's party. I was understandably pissed that she was throwing the party in the first place and even more so when she demanded that I attend. "She's your sister Kathryn! I know you and Oliver have a history but you can put aside your hurt feelings for one night!" After realizing I wasn't about to persuade her otherwise I agreed to attend even though I knew it would somehow end in disaster. 

"Are you ready to go?" Nicholas asked while making his way out of the limo. 

I sighed "I suppose." 

As he helped me out he told me "don't worry it won't be that bad. Just smile, say a few hellos then we can sneak out early." 

Well there was one upside to all of this, Nicholas didn't want to be here anymore than I did. As it turned out Annette had invited Sebastian so it was likely Venessa would show up as well. I had decided early on that I would just ignore him. If he wanted her over me I certainly wasn't going to beg him to take me back. 

Sliding my arm around Nicholas we headed into the house. I wasn't at all surprised that Annette wanted to have her party at my grandmothers. It was a beautiful old house far from the city and the noise. As if reading my thoughts Nicholas commented "this place is beautiful, I've never seen anything like it." 

"Yes the country bumpkin is quite fond of it as well. Apparently they don't have too many places like this out on the farm." 

Nicholas grinned down at me "be nice here she comes." 

As we entered the ballroom where most of the guests were gathered Annette and Oliver approached us. Much to my amazement Annette didn't look half bad, pretty even, dressed in a simple but elegant power blue dress with her blond tresses swept up. Still I knew I looked better dressed in an ivory gown with spaghetti straps and virtually no back. 

"Hey I'm glad you guys could make it" Annette greeted us with a smile. "Kathryn you look beautiful." 

"I know" I told her confidently. "Nice dress." 

She looked a little taken aback at my remark and should have been because I was about to follow it up with a bitchy retort but I curbed it for some reason. Even though I most certainly didn't want to be there Annette wasn't the one I had a problem with tonight. 

Still when Oliver came up behind her and wrapped a protective arm around her waist I couldn't help but feel a momentary pang. I had long gotten over him and yet it still stung slightly to realize Annette was the one he wanted all along. I didn't want him and yet I couldn't help but fell jealous. I guess it's true we always want what we can't have. 

However I did get the small comfort of knowing Oliver was even more uncomfortable with this whole situation than me. "Hello Ollie" I purred when I saw him and enjoyed the way he tensed up slightly at my presence. 

"Hey Kathryn. How are you?" 

"Just fine" 

"Great, I understand you guys just got back from Greece." 

"Yeah we did" Nicholas told him. 

The two of them started talking about some mutual friends and I got bored quickly. To no one in particular I said "I'm going to get a drink." 

As I headed for the bar set up in the back of the room I realized I was being followed. When I got to the bar I spun around to find Annette "what do you want?" 

"I just wanted to see if you were ok" she told me her voice laced with concern. 

I rolled my eyes not really in the mood to talk with her "look can we not do this? I'm really not in the mood to bond right now." 

"Well neither am I, it's just I wanted you to know this party wasn't my idea. I would never expect you to-" 

"Fine I get it" I interrupted her. "Is that all? Because..." My voice trailed off when I looked up and saw Sebastian walk into the room with Venessa on his arm. She was dressed in a black gown that hugged her body perfectly and Sebastian looked better than I had ever scene him, wearing a simple tux. They both were smiling and looked so happy I wanted to vomit. 

"I invited Sebastian but I didn't think he would bring _her_" Annette said with a hint of disdain in her voice. 

My eyes still on the happy couple I took a sip of my champagne "why are you so surprised? He told you he loved her didn't he?" 

"No" Annette said looking at me adamantly "he told me he was in love with _someone_. I thought he was talking about you." 

I flinched at her words and for a second I almost wanted to confide in her that I believed the same thing. However I squashed that urge and instead turned to her and said "well you thought wrong." 

She studied me for a moment before replying "no I don't think so." 

Turning from her gaze I looked back towards Sebastian and found him staring at me. He was still holding Venessas hand as she talked with Oliver but his eyes were locked on mine. As usual I couldn't really tell what he was thinking but his eyes still looked hard. "You better go play hostess" I told Annette before walking away to disappear in the crowd of people. 

For the next hour I did a good job on avoiding Sebastian and anyone else who could provide me a headache. Instead I smiled and played Mary Sunshine to all my mothers society friends including Olivers mother. Finally when I started to grow tired of smiling at the women while she tried to console me for losing out on marrying her son I politely excused myself and headed back to the bar. After getting a martini I was about to go look for Nicholas when a voice behind me grabbed my attention. "Excuse me, you're Kathryn Merteuil aren't you?" 

I turned around and to find Venessa standing behind me. My first instinct was to lie and tell her no seeing as I really didn't want to play nice with this women of all people. However I saw no point in lying so I told her "yes." 

Turning away I hoped to escape her but the bitch practically grabbed my arm and turned me around. Smiling she went on "I don't mean to bother you it's just I wanted to introduce myself, you know properly. I'm Venessa Van Ryan, Sebastian's girlfriend." 

Sebastian's girlfriend, never had two words turned my stomach more. Still I smiled sweetly at the air head "yes I know who you are. Sebastian's told me all about you." 

She regarded me with surprise "really? Oh I guess you two are closer than I thought. I mean he told me you got to be friends when he moved here. And he tells me you're dating Nicholas." 

"Yes I am" I realized then that was why she had come over to speak to me. She was sizing up her ex's new girlfriend. I wondered how she would react to know I was doing the same thing. 

Leaning in towards me as if we were close friends she confided "Nicholas and I at one time were...close." 

"You mean engaged don't you?" 

I could barely contain a smirk when her eyes went wide in surprise and she stuttered "y-yes I...we were engaged. He told you?" 

"No" I replied still playing my wide eyed innocent act "Sebastian did." 

"Oh? Well what did he tell you exactly?" 

"Everything" 

Her eyes looked down at the ground and I smirked relishing how uncomfortable she looked. "God you must think I'm such a bitch." 

Of course you stupid bitch. Smiling I touched her shoulder "no of course not. Look Venessa every one makes mistakes." 

She looked up at me in surprise but slowly a smile formed on her lips "um...wow thank you. I guess you're right." 

I shrugged "it's no problem." 

Grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiters tray she turned back to me all smiles once again. "So how are things going with you and Nicholas? You two just got back from Greece right?" 

"Yes we did and it was absolutely lovely" 

"I agree, actually I'm hoping to go down there with Sebastian once school lets out. It's so romantic and its the perfect place to" as she took a sip of her drink I thought she was going to allude to sex so I was shocked when the word that came out of her mouth next was "propose." 

Choking a little bit on my drink I looked up at her and repeated just to make sure I had heard her right "propose?" 

She nodded "yeah I mean I know Sebastian is a little young but we know each other so well and I know I'm the only women he's ever loved. We have this bond..." 

  
As the dumb twit began going on about their relationship and a possible wedding I started to tune her out. Marriage? Did she seriously think Sebastian would marry her? Then again he did claim to love her so I guess it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility. Still I was already attending one ex's engagement party I was going to be damned if I attended another especially Sebastian's. 

"So what do you think?" 

"I'm sorry about what?" 

"Sebastian and I getting married sometime. I mean I'm curious about your opinion. You two have obviously become very good friends." 

Dropping my smile I told her "I don't think that's exactly the term I would use to describe us." 

"Oh" she asked with an amused expression "what then?" 

"Hmm...fuck buddies perhaps." As soon as I said it Venessas face fell and she looked at me confused. However I just smiled sweetly at her once again "well I better get going. It was so nice to meet you Venessa." Without waiting for a reply I left her and for the first time that night I smiled a genuine smile. 

However my happiness at stunning Venessa didn't last long. Shortly after leaving her I came out of the bathroom and found Sebastian waiting for me. "Powdering your nose?" I didn't answer him I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away but before I could he pulled me back. "What do you think you're doing?" He whispered in my ear. 

Yanking my arm from his grasp I replied "going back to the party." 

"Not just yet. What did you tell Venessa?" 

"Who's Venessa?" 

Sebastian grabbed me once again "quit fucking around. She just told me she talked with you and you told her we were screwing each other." 

"Oh that" I sighed as if bored. "Well you're charming girlfriend was going on and on and she didn't seem like she was going to shut her trap anytime soon so I gave her something to shut it for her." 

He shook his head while rubbing his forehead "you bitch." 

"You know I'm curious Valmont why didn't you tell her about us?" 

"Because there's nothing to tell" he snarled. "We fucked a few times end of story." 

My whole body stiffened at his words and my momentary high at seeing him again quickly vanished. I hated myself in that moment for hoping for some reason that Sebastian would tell me he wanted me. That his feelings for Venessa were all bullshit but I was wrong. Looking into his face all I saw was contempt staring back at me. Lowering my eyes from his I asked softly "was that all it was?" 

"Oh save it Kathryn" 

"What?" 

Sebastian moved in closer "the innocent victim act. You knew exactly what you were doing when you got involved with me. You wanted to use me to get rid of Annette and you wanted to play me and my brother against each other. Kathryn you hurt people for your own amusement-" 

"And you don't?" 

"Yes I do but the difference is I don't turn around and get pissed when I have to face the consequences." 

I shook my head at him wishing to god he would just leave "are you done? Because I know I'm sick of listening to it." 

I turned away and headed back to the party when he called out to me "you brought this all on yourself." 

Spinning back around I hissed "what?" 

Sebastian approached me "you're miserable Kathryn, nothing went as you hoped. Oliver's getting married to Annette, I'm with Venessa and you're stuck with Nick." 

"I'm not stuck with anyone. I'm happy with Nicholas, we had an amazing time in Greece." 

He smirked "yeah right. Tell me has he started hitting you yet? Because he will" 

Staring at his smug face I was so hurt and angry all I could muster was a lame "screw you" before charging away from him. Oh I needed a drink, I needed something to keep me from screaming and throwing things. As soon as I got back to the ballroom I made a beeline for the bar only someone stood in my way. 

"There you are I've been looking everywhere" Nicholas stepped in front of me and took my arm. "Come on they're making a toast." 

I tried to pull away briefly wondering when everyone became so grabby. "No Nicholas I've had enough fun for one night I want to go home." 

"Kathryn" he said with a phony smile but a cold voice "don't make a scene. Come one everyone is expecting us." 

He then practically dragged me to the other side of the room where everyone was gathering to toast the couple. Someone was already speaking, one of Olivers friends. As everyone was laughing and cheering I grabbed a glass of wine and proceeded to down it. I didn't care if I looked unlady like I just needed something to get me through this nightmare. 

"Well I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight to help Annette and I share in this special occasion" Oliver addressed the crowd. He went on talking about Annette and the first time they met all the while bypassing the fact that he was actually with me when he first met Annette and that there relationship was in reality a product of an affair. Still everyone ignored that little fact and I grabbed a bottle of wine sitting out on one of the tables. I poured myself a glass and gulped it down while I spotted Venessa and Sebastian standing on the other side of the room. 

"I know to many our engagement may sound sudden but I've loved Annette since the first moment I saw her. There has never been another women that could even begin to compare to her. She is truly the love of my life." 

As the audience aww'ed and smiled at Olivers words all I could think about was did he even remember that less than five months ago it was me he was saying all that B.S. to? Apparently not or if he did he didn't care. Maybe Sebastian was right, maybe I did bring this all on myself but I would be damned if I sat around and listened to this crap all night. 

Seeing as Oliver was still speaking and Nicholas wasn't paying attention I decided to use the opportunity to get away. It wasn't hard since everyone's attention was on the happy couple. Grabbing the bottle of red wine I left the ballroom and headed up to the guest bedrooms on the second floor. 

I honestly thought I had made a perfect escape but apparently not because a moment later Sebastians voice called out to me "Kathryn? Kathryn stop!" 

Turning around I told him more annoyed than angry "oh fuck off Sebastian!" 

"Where are you going?" He asked as he fell into step with me. 

"Why do you care?" 

Sebastian jumped in front of me "will you stop I have to talk to you." 

"Oh I think you've talked enough for one night. Don't worry I got it ok? Oliver doesn't care about me, neither do you and it's all my fault because I'm an unlovable bitch." 

"That's not true" he sighed. 

"Isn't it?" I asked taking a sip off the wine bottle. "I thought Oliver loved me but all along he was in love with Annette. Then I let myself fall for you only to find out you've always loved Venessa but I-" 

"Wait back up" Sebastian interrupted me "what was that?" 

It was then I realized I had let my little secret slip out. God damn wine was loosening me up a little too much. Still my senses were still pretty much in order and I told him "nothing, never mind." 

Noticing the bedroom door behind him I made my way over to it but before I could get inside Sebastian spun he around. Still holding me by the wrist he looked at me intently for awhile before I got impatient and demanded "what?" 

He grabbed the bottle out of my hand and took a drink "I know what I heard." 

"I'm drunk I don't know what I said" 

Sebastian smirked "you're not drunk enough yet to make shit up." 

"Yeah well you-" before I could get out some sort of explanation Sebastian grabbed me from around the waist and kissed me so hard I fell back against the wall. I wanted to fight him off, I really did but I found myself unable to. I kissed him back as my hands wrapped around him and pulled him even closer to me. 

The next thing I knew he was picking me up off the ground and leading me back into the bedroom. Sebastian kicked the door closed and walked me over to the bed. When he stared kissing down my neck and pulling at the straps of my dress I finally asked "what are we doing?" 

"If you have to ask then we're probably doing it wrong" he muttered kissing my neck. 

I pulled his face away with my hands and forced him to look at me. "You're girlfriends downstairs the one you're in love with remember?" 

"I'm aware" he muttered while pulling me back to him. "She's down there with YOUR boyfriend." 

Sebastian resumed kissing my neck again while I asked him "why are you here?" 

"The same reason you are. I can't seem to stay away from you." He pulled away and looked me in the eye as he said "I thought being back with her would help me forget you but all it does is remind me..." 

"Remind you of what?" 

"She's not you" he sighed "as much as I hate the idea sometimes Kathryn, I need you." 

I could have pressed him further for explanations but it didn't matter, I knew everything I needed to know. So instead I grabbed him and pulled him towards me roughly causing us to collapse back into bed. It took him less than a minute to get my dress off and I didn't even care if he ripped it or not. He kneed my breasts as I attempted to get his tux off fast but in the end I only got his pants off and his shirt unbuttoned. 

Sebastian got to his feet as I laid back on the bed in only my panties. Taking the bottle of wine that had been resting on the floor he picked it up and took a sip before climbing back on top of me. As he took another sip a drop missed his mouth and fell onto my bare stomach. I shivered slightly when the cold liquid hit me and Sebastian smiled "did you like that?" 

When I nodded he held the bottle over my body and poured some more on me. The coolness of the liquor against my skin felt incredibly erotic and every time a drop would hit me I would arch my back and hiss "ooh." 

Sebastian bent down and began licking the drops off of me. As he sucked my nipples and made his way down my stomach he murmured "you taste so good." 

"Well it's vintage" 

"Not the wine, you" he laughed as he continued to suckle my skin "I forgot how good you taste...your skin" 

Sebastian reached down and slowly pulled my underwear off and I didn't object. I had already made up my mind that I would sleep with him and would think about the possible consequences later. "Sebastian it hasn't been that long since we..." 

"It feels like it" 

When his tongue flicked against my clit I arched my back and purred "yesss it does." 

"Does my brother appreciate how good you taste?" 

I scoffed "I don't know you'll have to ask him yourself." 

Pulling is face away he looked up at me from between my thighs and said "maybe I will." 

I couldn't be sure if he was being serious or not. Would he tell Nicholas what we did? Frankly I didn't really care who knew anymore. Looking down at him I couldn't recall all those reasons I didn't want to be with him in the first place. The two of us looked at each other a moment before Sebastian slid back up my body and kissed me. 

With me on my back and Sebastian on top only half naked he fucked me. My legs wrapped around his body as he thrust into me hard while his hands caressed my body. It didn't take long for either one of use to come and before he was finished I had two orgasms while the power of his first one caused him to collapse on top of me. 

We laid there completely quiet for a moment before Sebastian finally broke the silence. "You got a tan" he commented rubbing my darkened skin "I take it Greece agreed with you." 

"Yes it was...nice." 

"Nice?" He repeated looking up at me with a smirk "you're in one of the most beautiful places in the world and it was just nice?" 

I shrugged as I recalled the past two weeks "yeah, I mean I basically just hung out on the beach all day while Nicholas was at work."  


"I see" he murmured kissing behind my ear "well I should take you there sometime. There's this spot I know that is absolutely beautiful." 

I smiled at the idea but soon reality began to sink in and I remembered a conversation I had just a few hours ago. Pulling away from him I sat back against the headboard and told him "well Venessa should really enjoy it." 

Sebastian sighed "where did that come from?" 

"You're girlfriend. She told me it was the perfect place for you to pop the question. So tell me will I be attending you're engagement party next?" 

"Please" he huffed as he moved beside me. "I have no intentions of marrying anyone anytime soon." 

"Why not you love her don't you?" When I was met with no response I raised my eyebrows in surprise and repeated "don't you?" 

Rolling his eyes he answered "I don't know. Things didn't turn out like I thought they would." 

"They never do" I sighed as I began processing this information. He didn't love her I kept thinking. If he did he would tell me but he didn't. He didn't love Venessa and he was in bed with me. Maybe he did really love me after all. 

Smiling I faced him and pulled Sebastian into a kiss while my hands started to pump his dick back to life. Once he was hard I straddled him and pulled his shirt off. In between kisses he murmured "they're probably wondering where we went." 

Grabbing his hard on I led him back inside of me and groaned "let them wonder." 

I began to ride him slowly as Sebastian resumed kissing me. When he tugged on my nipples I threw my head back and moaned then pounced on him harder. In the midst of our fucking frenzy he whispered in my ear "Kathryn did you mean it?" 

"What?" I knew what he was talking about but I felt compelled to feign ignorance. 

"What you said earlier to me in the hall. Did...oh god...did you mean it?" 

My eyes locked on his as Sebastian gazed at me intently. I knew in that moment I could lie or laugh or just brush it off but instead, for once, I told the truth. "Yes I did." 

"Good" he whispered "because I..." 

I waited eagerly for him to finish his sentence while I continued to hump him. After a moment of no response I asked "Sebastian what is it?" Pulling my face from his neck I noticed his expression had hardened as he glared at something over my back. Turning around I nearly screamed when I saw Nicholas standing only a few feet away looking anything but happy. "Nicholas" I breathed "what are you...I mean..." 

"Your mother was looking for you" he replied in a voice of pure ice. "I thought you might come up hear to be alone but obviously I was wrong." He looked at Sebastian with disgust "hello little brother." 

"Nick" he replied with a cold smile. 

I looked back at the two brothers who said nothing but glared at each other with contempt. Finally I got up and started getting dressed. "Look Nicholas I know how this-" 

"You ever hear of knocking Nick?" Sebastian interrupted me as he yanked his pants back on. 

"So sorry Sebastian, you would think I would've learned after the first time I walked in on you in bed with my girlfriend. Speaking of which does Venessa know what you're up to? Maybe I should go inform her." 

"Don't you dare you fucking prick!" He hollered at him "don't you dare breath a word of this to her." 

At that I glared at him suddenly angry. Actually the whole situation was rather pissing me off when I realized none of this had anything to do with me so much as them and their pride. Shaking my head I muttered "I'm leaving you two can work this out among yourselves." 

However before I could make it out the door Nicholas grabbed me "oh not so fast. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up first. I don't want everyone at that party to know I'm dating a whore." 

Pulling away from his I asked "_excuse_ me? What did you call me?" 

"You heard me. What are you actually going to stand there and deny it after what I just walked in on? I always knew you were a slut Kathryn but I didn't think you were an idiot." 

"That's enough" Sebastian warned him. 

"How sweet you're going to defend her Sebastian." 

"No one has to defend me" I hissed stepping closer to him. "I know what I did and I'm not apologizing for it. Just as I don't expect you to apologize for not being able to get it up half the time." 

For some reason I expected him to step aside but instead he brought his hand up quickly and back handed me roughly across the face. It stung like hell but I was more pissed than hurt "you son of a bitch!" 

Before I had a chance to attack him Sebastian jumped at him and slammed him against the wall. "Don't EVER put your hands on her like that again asshole" he sneered as Nicholas struggled against him. 

I watched them for a moment knowing I could let Sebastian pummel him but like I said I didn't need anyone to defend me. "Sebastian let him go it's ok." 

He turned around and regarded me with surprise. "Are you kidding me?" 

"No it's ok." 

When Nicholas pulled away he looked at me surprise and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Kathryn I didn't mean that. My temper just got the better of me." 

"I know, it happens" I murmured sweetly as I gently caressed his face. I then leaned in like I was going to kiss him but instead I kneed him swiftly in the balls. 

"Oh fuck!" He screamed out before falling to the ground. 

"NO one hits me" I told him. "We are so fucking through" I looked back and saw Sebastian laughing but I didn't. All I could think about was how adamant he was about making sure his precious girlfriend didn't find out about us. I realized I had it with the situation and was getting the fuck out of there. 

However as I headed back down the hallway I quickly realized that the situation wasn't quite done with me when both Sebastian and Nicholas started calling after me. I looked over my shoulder to see both of them following behind me. "Leave me alone" I told them. 

Running down the stairs I headed for into the party figuring they would stop coming after me with a crowd of people around to watch. However I was very wrong. "Kathryn!" Sebastian screamed after me. I stopped in my tracks horrified before slowly turning to face him along with several other curious party guests. "We need to talk." 

"Like hell" Nicholas said just as loudly as he came up behind his brother. "Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" 

"In case you missed it she isn't your girlfriend anymore!" 

As the two of them exchanged words quite loudly everyone began to murmur and stare at the three of us. I decided then if they didn't kill each other I was going to do it for them. "You cocky son of a bitch you can't stand the fact that she chose me over you" Nicholas yelled. "So you had to go and fuck her!" 

The room seemed to let out a collective gasp at the comment. I couldn't believe the nerve of the two of them, airing out everything in public. Keeping my cool as much as possible I approached them and hissed "knock it off. You're not doing this here." 

Nicholas looked at me hopefully "I'm sorry Kathryn, but we need to talk." 

"We have nothing to say" 

"What's going on?" I looked up to see Venessa approach us not looking pleased. 

"It's nothing" Sebastian assured her touching her arm. 

"No it's obviously something. You're making a seen." 

"That's right coddle her" Nicholas snickered. "She probably doesn't want to know that I just walked in on you fucking Kathryn." 

Sebastian and I both winced as Venessa demanded "what?" 

"You prick!" Sebastian sneered at his brother. 

"You slept with her again!" Venessa exclaimed. 

Nicholas looked over at her surprised "what do you mean again?" 

"Don't you know, they're fuck buddies" Venessa announced loudly helping to destroy my already plummeting reputation. 

"You've been fucking Kathryn all this time?" Nicholas asked his brother in shock "Oh you are dead asshole!" Then without warning Nicholas punched Sebastian hard sending him crashing back. Not one to be out done Sebastian got right back up and went at his brother. 

As the two started trading punches the crowd began to gather as if this was a sporting event. Venessa charged up and grabbed me "you fucking tramp!" 

I pushed her away "screw off." 

Several near bye guests gasped when they heard the usually pristine Kathryn curse but I had truly given up caring. I was about to just leave them to beat the shit out of one another when Nicholas called out "so how long have you been screwing my girlfriend?" 

"Longer than you!" 

Nicholas's face twisted in anger as he charged after his brother sending the two of them crashing threw the window. "Oh god" a near bye Annette called out. Thinking they might have actually hurt themselves I and the rest of the party ran out onto the terrace to find they both had already started to fight once again among the broken glass of the window. Shaking her head Annette muttered "this is insane we have to stop them before someone gets hurt." 

"I agree" my mother said coming up behind us. Her eyes narrowed at me "I warned you Kathryn. I told you all of this would blow up in your face." 

Rolling my eyes I replied "not now mother." 

"Well you better do something dear and fast." 

A couple of the male guests including Oliver tried to break up the fight but they got pushed aside. Finally I had enough and ran up to them "stop this now!" I tried to grab at them in order to pry them apart but they were so into it I didn't even think they noticed me. "Stop!" I screamed but instead of stopping them I some how got caught in the middle and the next thing I knew I was falling backwards. Right before I blacked out one thought ran through my mind: god I hate it when my mother is right. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	13. Three Small Words

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: Kathryn receives another blow from Sebastian but an unlikely person urges her not to give up. 

**_Three Small Words_**

**__**

**__**

I hate waking up and not knowing where I am. That sudden jolt of momentary fear about not knowing your surroundings. It had happened to me on a couple of occasions, usually after a binge of some sort. However this time when I awoke I felt as if someone had just dropped an advil on my head and I couldn't seem to focus my eyes. Also there was the most annoying beeping sound pounding in my ears. 

"Kathryn!" My mothers oddly concerned voice called out "ok Kathryn you're awake! Doctor she's awake!" 

"What the hell...where am I?" I muttered as I tried to sit up but was promptly pushed back down. 

"Don't move dear, you need to rest." Her motherly concern would have startled me had I not felt so out of it to begin with. 

Before I could ask again what was going on a middle aged man in a white coat walked into the room. "You're mother is right. You took a nasty fall and you need to relax." 

It was then my mind began to clear up a little bit and I realized the man in front of me was a doctor. "We're at the hospital?" When my mother nodded in response I asked "what happened?" 

"Don't you remember? We were at your sisters party-" 

"I don't have a sister" I grumbled. 

My mother smiled slightly "well you certainly sound like your old self." 

"Yeah I'm starting to remember." Sitting up in bed the best I could I recanted "there was a fight and I tried to break it up. Did I succeed?" 

"Yes" she sighed "and you nearly got yourself killed in the process." 

I rolled my eyes "don't be so melodramatic mother." 

"Kathryn you took a very serious fall" the doctor chimed in. "You have a concussion and a nasty scrape." 

Immediately I grabbed at my mothers purse and began rummaging through it looking for a compact. "Don't worry dear, you won't even need surgery." 

"That's comforting" I quipped sarcastically as I ignored the pain in my head and examined my reflection in the tiny mirror. There was a very unflattering bandage wrapped partially around my head and a few cuts on my face. With a sigh I closed the mirror "so can we leave now?" 

The doctor let out an annoying little chuckle "no I'm afraid not dear. We want to keep you here a few more days just to keep an eye on your injury." 

"Mother" I sighed. 

"It will be fine Kathryn. It's only for a few days and I'll have Mai Lei bring you some things from home." 

Before I could protest further the doctors beeper went off "oh I have to get going. I'll check on you later Kathryn." 

I smiled sweetly as he left but quickly dropped it when my mother closed the door behind him. "Can't you do something? Is it absolutely necessary that I stay here?" 

"Yes Kathryn it is. I don't think you under stand the gravity of what happened, you could have been seriously hurt. I warned you about getting involved with both of those boys-" 

"Oh mother do you think we can save the 'I told you so's' for after I'm out of the hospital?" 

"Fine" she said for once biting her tongue. "But I think you should know they're both here and they want to see you." 

Rolling my eyes I laid back in bed. At the moment I wasn't really keen on seeing either Nicholas or Sebastian. "I don't want any visitors." 

"Well Nicholas has been quite adamant about seeing you as soon as you woke up. He's been hounding the nurses all night" she confided taking a seat beside me on the bed. 

"Yeah that's a shocker. I don't want to have anything more to do with Nicholas Valmont so feel free to tell him to get lost." 

My mother titled her head puzzled "what exactly happened between you two?" 

"Let's just say some things became clear to me" I told her rubbing my cheek as I recalled him smacking me. Although I never really loved Nicholas I did feel for him more than I did for most of the guys I had slept with. I honestly believed he was different from all the rest and he proved me right. He was a much bigger asshole than all the others. 

"And what about Sebastian?" 

What about Sebastian indeed. Now him, as much as it pained me to admit it, I did care for. He was the one I thought I had figured out all along but in the end he surprised me. In the end I fell in love with him but sadly it wasn't reciprocal. Last night, after we had sex I thought maybe he didn't really care for Venessa after all but then I realized the truth when Nicholas interrupted us. Sebastian's first priority was her and it probably always would be. 

With a heavy sigh I told her "tell him-" 

"Tell him yourself" Sebastian said as he stepped into the room. He had several cuts and bumps on his face and was still wearing his tuxedo minus the jacket. 

My mother and I both regarded him with surprise when he arrived unexpectedly. "Hello Sebastian" she greeted him politely. "Kathryn really isn't really up for visitors right now-" 

"It's ok" I told her suddenly changing my mind. "Can you give up a minute?" 

She nodded "ok I'm going to go make some phone calls." Getting up she turned to Sebastian and told him "don't upset her she needs her rest." 

"I won't" 

When she finally left I told him "you look like shit." 

"So do you" he retorted with a smirk. 

"Well who's to blame for that?" 

Sebastian sighed "I'm sorry for what happened Kathryn, we went way to far. Neither of us wanted to see you get hurt." 

I nodded "well I'll be fine but my reputation is now officially in threads thanks to you and your brothers little floor show." 

"Hey I'm not the one who told everyone about us." 

"No" I agreed "that was your brother and your girlfriend. Speaking of which where is she?" 

"At home packing" 

At this news I suddenly brightened. Was Venessa really leaving for good? God let it be true, then maybe things could go back to how they were before that little bitch graced us with her presence. Not wanting Sebastian to know just how much this news thrilled me I surpressed my smile "oh? Where is she going?" 

"Back to London" 

Yes! I couldn't help but smirk at this latest development "I guess she didn't take it well when she found-" 

"And I'm going with her" he finished. 

As quickly as my good mood appeared it vanished as I stared up at him in shock. "You're....you're going with her? Why?" 

Taking a seat beside my bed in explained calmly "she got a job offer in London and after last night she's not to found of New York anymore. Anyway she asked me to go with her and I agreed. I'm going to get my GED then...I don't know." 

Shaking my head I tried to process all this information as best I could. I really wanted to play it cool with him and act as if his little announcement didn't matter to me but I couldn't. "When did you decide all this?" 

"A few hours ago" 

"Oh" I said when what I really wanted to ask was, were you even going to see if I was ok before you skipped the country? I began to wonder if he ever cared for me at all. "She wants you to go with her even after..." 

He nodded "she's willing to overlook what happened between us if I go with her." 

"Wow she must really want that ring badly. I guess it looks like she'll get it after all" I told him not bothering to hide the nastiness in my voice. 

"Shut up Kathryn you don't understand." 

"Yeah I guess I don't" I sat up suddenly angry. "I don't understand how the guy I met a few months ago can turn into such a pussy whipped loser over some air headed bimbo!" 

"She's not-" 

"Oh yes she is. I've know a hundred different girls like her Sebastian.They're beautiful, charming, and will do anything to snare a rich husband." 

He shook his head at me "it's not like that. We have a history Kathryn." 

"Yes I'm aware as is Venessa. Husband number one fell through so she turns to you." Shrugging my shoulders I said "well I suppose one Valmont man is as good as the next." 

"You would know all about that wouldn't you." 

"Screw you" I sighed. "This isn't about me." 

"Of course it is" he replied getting to his feet. "Things with Nicholas didn't work out, just like I warned you they wouldn't and now you're alone. Well guess what you have no one to blame for that but yourself so don't put your shit off on me." 

As he turned away from me I called out "did what happened between us last night mean anything to you?" 

Sebastian looked back at me in surprise "yes, of course it did. I care about you Kathryn and if there was no Venessa...but there is. I'm not going to stay in New York just so we can continue this...game between us. I can't do it anymore." 

After everything we had been through together I couldn't believe he would reduce our relationship to a game. Then again maybe that's all it really was. Swallowing back my hurt and pride I muttered "fine then go." 

I looked out the window willing Sebastian to go away but he stayed where he was staring at me. Finally he asked "can you think of a reason I should stay?" 

I turned back to him "what?" 

"Give me a reason to stay and I will. If not I'm leaving tomorrow with Venessa." 

Right then I should have told him. Three small stupid words and he would stay but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Twice already I had been burned by him. That day when Annette told me Sebastian was in love and I went chasing after him only to find him in bed with Venessa. The second time being only a few minutes ago when he glossed over what happened between us as being just another game. He also hadn't mentioned that I all but confessed to being in love with him last night, drunk or not. It was his turn to tell me how he felt not the other way around. There was no way I was putting myself out on a limb once again. 

Looking back at Sebastian expectant blue eyes I replied coldly "nothing comes to mind. Have a nice trip." 

"I will" he nodded avoiding my gaze. "I hope you feel better" Then without saying good-bye he turned and walked out the door and my life. 

****** 

There was someone in my room. As my eyes began to flutter open and I stretched out as best I could in the cramp hospital bed I could hear the unmistakable sounds of footsteps behind me. Thinking it was the nurse I was about to spin around and order her to leave only it wasn't a nurse but some one much more annoying. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Annette turned around and smiled at me as she set down some pink roses housed in a glass vase. "Hey you're up" 

"Yes that's very observant of you Annette" I grumbled sitting up. "Now once again what are you doing here?" 

"I just came to see how you were doing and drop off some flowers" she replied brightly. "Are you feeling better?" 

"I was until I got woken up by a little blond gnome" 

Rolling her eyes she sat down in the chair beside me "I'll take that as a yes. You're mother asked me to stop by and tell you she'd come by this afternoon. There was some meeting she had to attend this morning." 

"Of course there was" I sighed not in the least bit surprised. Fixing the straps on my midnight blue nightgown I looked over to find her still there. "Um you can feel free to go now." 

"I thought you might like some company" she responded sweetly however after I stared her down for a moment her smile finally fell. "Ok I told Tiffani I would sit with you for an hour to make sure you didn't try and leave." 

"Well if I have to spend a whole hour with you I will" 

Annette rolled her eyes "so have you had ANY visitors since you've been here or have people just been dropping off the flowers and running for dear life when they caught wind of your charming personality?" 

Not at all amused I grumbled "go away." 

"Not even Sebastian?" 

At the sound of his name I flinched "yeah he came by last night." 

She nodded "I thought he would. You know he was really freaked out last night when you got hurt." 

Although this news sent a tiny sliver of joy through me I wasn't about to alert Annette to it. Instead I replied coldly "good he should be. He's the reason I'm in here to begin with." 

"Not to mention Nicholas" 

"Yes well I'm done with Nicholas for good now." 

"Really?" She responded surprised "I guess this means you and Sebastian can-" 

"He's going back to London with Venessa" I interrupted her. "What ever was going on between Sebastian and I is over with." 

"He's going back to London with Venessa?" she repeated 

"Yes, what is there an echo?" 

"And you're just going to let him leave?" 

I shrugged "why would he stay?" 

Annette looked at me with a small smile "because he's in love with you." 

Looking up at her sharply I demanded "what makes you think that?" 

"I've seen the way he looks at you Kathryn and after last night it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how he feels about you." 

"Well if that's true why is he leaving with her?" 

"I don't know, why don't you tell me." 

Rolling my eyes I turned back to the magazine in front of me as I began to think about what Annette had said. Then for some reason, don't ask me why I confided to her "he asked my last night to give him a reason to stay." 

"And you didn't right?" She asked in that annoying superior voice of hers. 

"Well what was I suppose to say?" I nearly yelled. 

"How about you love him! That would be a good start." 

"Look you don't know what you're talking about. It's not that simple between us" I said softly. 

Leaning forward in her chair she told me "yeah it is Kathryn. You love him and you want him but you have too much pride to tell him the truth." When I looked away from her she continued on "the bitchy and ruthless Kathryn Meteuil I know would never give up something she wanted without a fight." Getting up from her chair she headed for the door "I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want anything?" 

"No" I told her distractedly. Once she left I began to mull over what Annette told me. For once the annoying bitch was right. I did love Sebastian and normally I never gave up on anything with out a fight. I always got what or who I wanted so why should this be any different. Sebastian might care for Venessa but I knew he cared for me as well and I was going to be damned if I let that money grubbing witch have him. 

Suddenly I got out of the hospital bed and quickly went to the closet to get the clothes my mother had brought for when I left. I wasn't suppose to leave the hospital for another couple of days but by then it would be too late. I had to get to Sebastian today. 

Luckily my mother had picked one of my favorite little black dresses and some make up so I wasted little time getting ready. As I was hurriedly fixing my hair the door opened. "Hey I know you didn't want anything but I got you...what are you doing?" 

I looked over briefly at Annette "I'm leaving." 

"But, you can't not until Wednesday. Where are you going?" 

Throwing some things in my purse I explained "to go talk with Sebastian." 

"Well I could call him for you or tell him to come by. You can't leave Kathryn and doctor said-" 

"Fuck the doctor" I replied annoyed. 

"Well they're not just going to let you waltz out of here without signed permission from a legal guardian." 

"Then handle it" 

"I can't just handle it" she said exasperated. 

"Look" I told her on my way out the door. "You're the one who's telling me to go after Sebastian and to follow my heart and all that other crap. Just handle the doctors ok?" 

Without waiting for a response I made my way quickly out of the hospital and flagged down a cab. On the way to the Valmont's I felt this weird feeling course through me that I had never experienced before. When I realized what it was I was shocked. 

I was nervous. 

I'm never nervous or unsure of myself but all I could think about was what if he rejected me. What if he truly did love Venessa? It really would kill me then. 

However I pushed the thought aside when I arrived and quickly made my way to the door. Much to my annoyance when I rang the doorbell I was greeted by Nicholas. "Kathryn" he replied stunned. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" 

"I left" I told him shortly. 

"Yeah I see that, are you feeling better?" 

I was seriously getting impatient "yes I'm fine, is Sebastian here?" 

Immediately his face fell and he repeated "Sebastian?" 

"Is he here?" 

To my great astonishment Nicholas gave out a cold humorless chuckle "oh I'm sorry Kathryn but you just missed him." With a cruel smile he finished "he left with Venessa." 

Unable to hide my immense disappointment I replied "oh." 

"I'm sorry" he said with fake concern "but you had to know she was the one he was after all along." 

"I suppose you're right" 

He nodded "but hey if you're looking for a quick fuck I could be in the mood. What do you say?" 

Glaring at him I hissed "I say go fuck yourself dickwad." 

"Fine have it your way" he told me before slamming the door in my face. For a moment I just stood there contemplating whether to knock on the door and ask which airport they had gone to but that seemed far too pathetic. I had to accept the fact that it was over, Sebastian was gone. 

Somehow I forced myself to turn back around and get back in the cab. All the way home I kept thinking about the past few months with Sebastian. All our fights, our makeup's, the sex, the arguments and the first day I had spotted him in the park. It was then I started to cry. I tried to stop it but I couldn't stop myself. So there I sat riding in the back of a taxi, crying my eyes out over a guy. This was what rock bottom must look like. 

When I arrived home I did my best to wipe my tears away and appear completely in control as I always did when I passed the doorman but I could barely hold my head up. I decided to just go to my room and get drunk. She pretend the past few days had never happened and I had never met Sebastian Valmont. 

Wiping my face dry I headed to my room but something stopped me dead in my tracks. Standing there in utter shock I gasped "Sebastian." 

He was sitting on the lounger with a scotch in his hand as I walked in. "I called the hospital and Annette said you left. Is everything ok?" 

"I...yeah" I stumbled on my words as I struggled for a clear thought. "What are you doing here? I went to your house and your brother told me you left."  
  
"You talked with Nick?" Sebastian asked sounding more than a little jealous 

I shrugged "sort of. Why aren't you on a plane to London with Venessa?" 

"There was a change of plans" 

"Oh?" 

He gave me that familiar smile before continuing "well I was at the airport, waiting for Venessa and all I could think about was you. In the hospital I asked you to give me a reason to stay when in reality I knew the reason all along." 

Walking towards the couch I smiled "what was the reason?" 

Sebastian leaned forward on the couch "the reason I stayed was because-" 

"What the hell is going on?" 

The two of us whipped around when Venessa came stalking into the room. Hands firmly on her hips she glared at us with absolute venom. "Venessa, what are you doing here?" 

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing? We were suppose to meet at the airport but the driver told me you took off. I looked every where for you when it suddenly dawned on me where you would be." Staring daggers at me she hissed "with her." 

Looking away from her I asked him "you didn't tell her you changed your mind?" 

Sebastian gave a careless shrug "well I meant to. I figured I would just give her a call later on." 

"Changed your mind about what? We are suppose to be in London Sebastian but instead you're off doing god knows what with this slut!" 

"Fuck you, you gold digging whore!" I spat back 

Her mouth fell open as she looked over at Sebastian expectantly "Sebastian you're going to let her talk like that to me? You're still going with me aren't you?" 

"Well actually-" 

"There you are!" 

I looked past Venessa to see my mother come charging in looking pissed off. "Hello mother" I sighed. 

"Don't hello mother me, I just got off the phone with the doctors and they said you checked yourself out of the hospital! Kathryn what are you thinking? You have a concussion and..." She trailed off when she noticed we weren't alone. Smiling somewhat perplexed she said "oh hello Sebastian, Ms. Van Ryan." 

"Hi Tiffani, actually Kathryn leaving is sort of my fault-" 

"And mine" Annette said as she too appeared. "I'm sorry but I sort of encouraged her to leave and go talk with Sebastian." 

"Oh so this is your fault" Venessa snarled as she looked over at Annette. "Why don't you mind your own business and go back to the trailer park where you came from sweetie." 

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Ok I honestly don't know what possessed me to stick up for Annette but to my utter amazement and those around me I did. Call it a moment of temporary insanity. 

Everyone looked over at me stunned and finally Venessa replied "or you'll what?" 

It was right then and there my mother, Venessa and Annette started to bicker and scream at one another until they were almost inaudible. Soon Roger and two of the maids came in to see what all the noise was about but they only managed to add to all the confusion. Looking away from them I noticed Sebastian was staring at me. Suddenly he got to his feet, walked over to me, took my hand and led me out onto the balcony. 

He closed the doors behind us before turning back to me. Taking a deep breath he said "ok back to our conversation." 

"You were going to tell me why you stayed." 

"Yeah well the thing is Kathryn you and I have never been terribly good at talking about our feelings and...I..." 

I smiled somewhat amused by how nervous he seemed "yes?" 

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but instead he grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me into a kiss. I eagerly kissed him back as I let my body go limp in his arms. As we pulled away both somewhat breathless I asked "is that your reason?" 

"That and" he leaned down and whispered in my ear while holding me close to him "I love you princess." It was then, as I smiled against his neck I realized that for the first time in eighteen years I was happy. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	14. Love the One You're With

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: A strange predicament forces Kathryn to make a confession. 

**_Love the One You're With_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

I could die right now a happy women. My body was slowly going numb from all the pleasure that had been wrung out of it in the last forty eight hours. I was bruised and battered yet I had never felt better in my whole life. Throwing my head back against the pillow I let out a collected "ahhh." 

"Have I finally exhausted you?" Sebastian asked with his typical boyish smile. 

Tilting my head to the side I told him "never, I'll be rested and ready to go again soon enough." 

"You're insatiable" he laughed as he nuzzled my neck. "And that's why I love you." 

It was amazing what those three little words could do. Normally when a guy told me he loved me I usually didn't believe him, hell I didn't want to. Love didn't exist, it was just infatuation with a different label. That was what I always believed. However with Sebastian it was different. When he told me he loved me I felt it everywhere in my body. It was like a rush no drug had ever given me and I craved it like nothing else. 

The thing was though I had yet to say it back to him. It wasn't that I didn't love him, I truly did. It was just that fear of being completely and totally vulnerable around him. Every time I got ready to take that leap I hesitated. 

Sebastian must have seen the look on my face because he asked me "is everything ok?"  


"Yeah" I replied "it's just..." 

"Yes?" 

"Sebastian I...um...I-" 

"RING, RING, RING" 

I should have known something would interrupt me. Rolling his eyes Sebastian extended him hand back. "That's mine" he grabbed his ringing phone. 

"No don't" I told him sitting up suddenly. "I have to tell you something." 

"This will only take a second" he smiled. "Hello?" I watched him as his smile crumbled and he let out a tired sigh "what is it Venessa?" 

My eyes went wide and I yelled "oh for Christ's sake hang up!" 

Sebastian ignored me "never mind what I'm doing. What do you want? Now...look I can't...fine, fine stop crying. I'll do it ok...all right I'll see you then, good-bye." 

"Don't even tell me you're getting out of this bed to go talk to her" I said making sure my voice had the proper amount of malice in it. 

"Kathryn" he sighed "I have to go but-" 

"God damnit Sebastian!" I yelled "I thought she was going back to London?" 

"She is but there was a problem with the movers or something and one of them made her cry..." 

"I don't care" I huffed. 

"Look I promise you this will only take a half hour tops and if this will get her out of town faster don't you think I should go?" When I only shrugged limply in response he cupped my chin and forced my head up. "Ok how about this, while I'm gone you get dressed and ready. I'll pick you up later and we'll go out to dinner. You pick where." 

I smiled slightly at the idea "ok." 

"Well I'm not leaving until you smile, a real smile." I gave him one of my best phony smiles that I used to trick the society matrons with. He laughed as he leaned in and kissed my cheek "not what I had in mind. Come on Kat don't be pissed." 

"Don't call me Kat" 

"Why, I like it." Before I could rebut he leaned in and kissed me. I easily gave in to him and got lost in the kiss. When he broke apart he murmured "I do love you. Venessa doesn't mean anything to me anymore if that's what you're worried about." 

"It's not" I assured him. 

"Right well I better get going" he climbed out of bed and put his somewhat rumpled clothes back on. As I watched him get dressed I realized something quite remarkable. Not only did I love Sebastian but I trusted him. I was about to let him leave and go off to his ex-girlfriends and I didn't have the slightest worry that he would cheat on me. 

As he slipped him jacked on he turned to me suddenly "oh there was something you wanted to tell me wasn't there?" 

I smiled "it can wait. I'll tell you at dinner." 

****** 

A few hours after Sebastian had left I was running around my room trying to get ready. Dressed in just a camisole and panties I was trying to decide what dress to where. I felt I needed something special seeing as this was the first real date Sebastian had ever taken me on. Too bad I didn't have enough time to shop. 

As I was deciding between a black Gucci strapless dress and a long red Vera Wang sheath dress my bedroom door opened and Oliver came in to the room. "Oh good you're here." 

"Yeah I am seeing as it's my room. Don't you knock?" 

"Sorry" he said as he gave me a quick once over. 

Rolling my eyes, not the least bit modest I turned back to my reflection and asked "what do you want Ollie? Annette's room is down the hall." 

"Yeah I know, she's getting ready. Are you going out too?" 

"Yes" 

"With that Nicholas guy?" 

"No" I said getting agitated by his questioning "with Sebastian." 

"Oh really" he remarked surprised. "I wouldn't think he'd be your type." 

I turned around not bothering to hide my annoyance with him "yeah well you thought wrong so if that's all-" 

"Look I have to talk to you about something." 

"What?" 

"It's about Annette" he began pacing back and forth. "I mean I love her I really do but lately...It's just marriage is a big deal and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. I DO love her but what if..." 

As Oliver yammered on I rolled my eyes wondering why the hell he was sharing all of this with me. Watching him nearly run a hole in my carpet with his pacing I finally grew tired of it and said "Oliver! Would you get to the point and get out please." 

"Well here it is I've been thinking and you know I realized I might have made a mistake ending what we had." 

Looking into his confused and hopeful face I started to laugh. "Are you kidding me?" 

"No I'm not" he approached me suddenly standing a little too close. "I still have feelings for you Kathryn and maybe that's why I'm so hesitant about marrying Annette." 

"Yeah or maybe you have cold feet" I offered. "And anyway I'm not interested. I'm with Sebastian." 

Oliver nodded and I thought he would get the hint and leave but I was mistaken. Instead he moved in closer to me and kissed me. Immediately I struggled away and yelled "what the hell are you doing?" 

"You're telling me you're honestly not interested?" 

"What was your first clue" I hissed. 

"I'm sorry" I went to turn away from him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. Once again he was kissing me and once again I struggled away wondering briefly if he was perhaps on something. It was as I was trying to push him off of me that my door opened and Annette's chipper voice filtered in through the room "hey Kathryn can I...oh my god!" 

At the sound of Annette voice Oliver let me go and I pushed him away roughly. I looked over and saw Annette with a horrified expression on her face. "W-what's going on?" 

"Oh god Annette!" Oliver exclaimed. "This isn't what it looks like." 

"It looks like you're kissing Kathryn!" 

"She kissed me!" 

"WHAT!?" I yelled "I don't think so. Annette he's the one who came in here and practically attacked me" I pleaded to her. 

"Annette you know that isn't true, I would never do that to you. I love you" Oliver said in a sickeningly sincere voice. "Who are you going to believe, me or Kathryn?" 

A tear rolled down Annettes face as she looked between us. "Annette, please you know I would never willingly kiss Kathryn. I mean look how she's dressed. She came on to me" he told her. Normally I would start defending myself but I could barely catch my breath. A minute ago I was planning my date with Sebastian now I was defending myself against sexual assault. 

Annette said nothing during any of this, she just shook her head as the tears fell down her face and turned away. It was as she was walking out of the room that Sebastian suddenly appeared. Judging by the look on his face he must have overheard Oliver and his big mouth. He stared coldly at me as he walked into the room. Oliver said nothing to him just brushed past him calling out for Annette to listen to him. When he left Sebastian closed the door behind him. "So I leave you alone for a couple of hours..." 

I shook my head "no Sebastian this isn't what it looks like." 

"Well it looks like you're standing in your underwear kissing your ex boyfriend. What the fuck am I suppose to think Kathryn?"  


"Let me explain. I was getting ready to go out when Oliver came in-" 

"Save it Kathryn" he sighed. "It was stupid to think-" 

"No!" I said suddenly. "I didn't kiss Oliver! I never would betray you like that, not after everything we've been through." 

"Kathryn-" 

"Let me say this, what I wanted to tell you earlier. I'm in love with you Sebastian. I have been for awhile, hell I might have been since that first day in the park. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was afraid to earlier and I'm never afraid of anything! But right now, more than anything I'm afraid of losing you. Sebastian you are the best thing in my life and I couldn't stand it if I lost you. Please believe me" I practically begged. Honestly I don't know where all of that came from, all that bottled up emotion. However I had to admit it felt good to get it off my chest. 

Sebastian just stood there not saying anything at first. Finally after a long pause he told me "well what I was going to say before you interrupted was it was stupid to think you would ever screw around with Oliver." 

"What?" 

Slowly a smile spread across his face "Kathryn I know you didn't kiss him but I must say it's nice to know how you really feel about me." 

I laughed more relived than angry "you bastard, you let me go on and on" 

"And on" he laughed "but it's ok I still love you." Grabbing me from around the waist he pulled me to him and kissed me long and deep. 

As we pulled away I asked "so how did things go with Venessa?" 

He nodded "she's on a plane to London as we speak. Now if we can only get some of yours ex's sent off everything will be perfect." 

"Ha ha" I pulled back down for a kiss and he quickly picked me up and carried me to the bed. I let him feel me up for a moment before pushing him away playfully. "Ah...first you buy me dinner, then you can fuck me." 

****** 

"Ok give me my keys back now" Sebastian said as he tried to grab his car keys out of my hand. 

"Mmm no" I laughed as we walked into the sitting room. We had just gotten back from dinner and drinks at a new club. Sebastian had too much to drink, but luckily not enough to make him obnoxious. However I didn't want him to drive so I somehow managed to get his keys away from and drove us safely home. 

He tried once again unsuccessfully to grab the keys "give me my fucking keys." 

Shaking my head I dropped them down the front of my dress and taunted him "come and get them." 

A predatory smile grazed his lips as he grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him. As I walked to my room he kissed my neck then snaked a hand down the front of my dress. Ignoring the keys he squeezed my tit causing me to let out a low moan. "Those aren't your keys." 

"Hmm there better" he laughed. 

We were both laughing and stumbling around on our way to my room when we practically bumped into the maid. "Oops sorry Mai Lie" I giggled. 

"My fault" she said in her somewhat broken English. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to stare as Sebastian continued to grope me. 

"Is anyone home?" 

"Your sister is here. She's been home all night, no visitors" 

"Thank you" I nodded. Not for the first time that night I began to wonder about Annette and if she made up with Oliver. For whatever reason I felt compelled to tell her my side of the story. 

"Come on lets go" Sebastian said as he tried to pull me into the bedroom "you promised me a fuck." 

"Go get in bed I'll be right there" I told him before giving him a lingering kiss on the mouth. 

Sebastian gave me a slightly puzzled look but didn't question me further. When he disappeared inside my room I headed down the hall and stopped at Annette's door. Pausing a moment I raised my hand to the door and knocked. It did occur to me that it was late and she might not even be up but I thought it was worth a try. As it so happened she was. "Who is it?" 

"It's Kathryn" 

There was silence for a moment before she answered "come in." 

I opened the door to find Annette sitting on her bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked tired but for once I kept my mouth shut about her appearance. "What is it?" she asked more sad than mean. 

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and um...I wanted to tell you what really happened between Oliver and me." 

"I know what happened" she sighed. "He told me about freaking out about the wedding and kissing you. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of it." 

I was more than a little stunned that Oliver didn't try to weasel out of what he did. "Oh it's ok, I mean Sebastian didn't believe him either." 

She smiled almost faintly "that's good." 

Normally I would have left then seeing as the little bit of conscience that I had was clear but I decided against it. Instead I sat down across from her on the bed. "So what happened with Oliver? Are you going to take him back?" 

Annette sighed "I don't know. We definitely aren't getting married any time soon that's for sure." 

"Probably a good idea." 

"But I do still love him and I know he loves me." 

I nodded "yeah he mentioned that you know, before he pushed his tongue down my throat." 

Annette laughed and then to my amazement I laughed too. Shaking her head she mused "did you ever think in a million years you and I could be civil to one another." 

"No but then again I never thought I would fall in love and look how that turned out." 

"I guess anything is possible." 

I couldn't help but smirk "yes I suppose you're right." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	15. Coming Full Circle

Confessions of an Ice Princess 

Summary: Once again Kathryn finds herself at a wedding 

**_Coming Full Circle_**

I still couldn't stand weddings. Nearly two years after that faithful day when my mother married Roger Hardgrove my stance on marriage remained the same. Even though I had fallen in love and realized it was possible to be happy without making someone else miserable, marriage still seemed to me such a useless institution. Then again maybe it was just this particular wedding that was turning my stomach. 

"I can't believe Venessa in now your sister in law. That's so..." 

"Unbelievably fucked up" Sebastian finished for me as he gulped down the rest of his champagne. 

Turning in my seat to face him I studied him for a moment trying to tell if this was really bothering him or not. As usual it was hard to tell with him because like me Sebastian wasn't too keen on sharing his feelings. I suppose that's why we made such a fabulous couple. 

Shortly after we got together Nicholas left New York and headed back to Europe which we were both grateful for. However a year later he returned with Venessa on his arm. Apparently they had gotten back together and were engaged. The bitch even had princess cut Tiffany diamond on her finger which she wasted no time shoving in my face. 

Yeah right sweetie like I give a damn if you marry that loser. I got the guy we both wanted to begin with. 

Sebastian had taken the news well. A little too well if you asked me. I mean when Annette took back Oliver (though the engagement seems to be on hold for the time being) I was annoyed. However Sebastian barely batted an eyelash when Nicholas told him. At first I thought me might just be trying to spare me from worrying whether or not he still had feelings for Venessa or that he was trying to me macho. But even when I told him I didn't care if the engagement upset him he just shrugged and said it didn't. 

"Ladies and gentleman" the band leader standing at the head of the large ballroom announced "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Valmont." 

Everyone in the crowd applauded except for Sebastian and I. He glared at the happy couple as they came into the room hand in hand with matching glowing smiles. Venessa looked admittedly lovely in a simple ivory gown. Glancing over at Sebastian I wondered if he wished he was in Nicholas's place. I knew he loved me but I couldn't help but wonder... 

"Tell me the truth" I said to him "are you just a little bit jealous?" 

Sebastian looked away from Venessa and at me. After staring at me for a long moment he pulled my face towards his and gave me a deep kiss that still managed to leave me breathless. Pulling away but still cupping my face he smiled "not a chance." 

I returned the smile satisfied that my question had been answered. As we went to kiss again we were interrupted when the bride and groom suddenly appeared beside us. "Well what did you think of the ceremony?" Venessa asked in a phony sweet voice. 

Since the couple had returned from Europe they both acted as if nothing had happened between the four of us. Sebastian had never dated Venessa and I had never slept with Nicholas. We were always polite to one another, Sebastian had even been forced to be Nicholas's best man at his fathers request (actually Sebastian insisted it was because his brother didn't really have any friends). However I knew they were both full of shit. I always got the feeling with the two of them that they were trying to one up Sebastian and I in some way. 

Still I played nice and gave them my best fake smile "it was lovely." 

"It was super" Sebastian muttered sarcastically. 

"I know" Nicholas smiled smugly as he tightened his grip around Venessa's waist. 

Sebastian and I exchanged tight, annoyed smiles. "So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" 

"Greece" Venessa said her eyes locked on mine as if taunting me. 

"We're leaving in the morning but spending the night here in the best suite they have." 

"Great" Sebastian got to his feet and Nicholas took a step back as if he was afraid he might take a swing at him or something. However instead Sebastian embraced him giving him a big, incredibly insincere hug. "I'm so happy for you Nick!" he gushed. 

I tried to repress a smile as I caught Nicholas's obvious annoyance with the gesture. He pulled away from his brother and muttered "umm thanks." 

Smiling like an idiot Sebastian took both Venessa and his brother by the hand and told them "you two really belong together and I hope you get everything you deserve." 

"Thank you Sebastian" Venessa said coldly. 

Still smiling Sebastian continued "now I would love to hear more about your trip but I really want to dance with my girl right now." Taking me by the hand he helped me up from my chair and pulled me into his arms. 

My eyes locked with his smiling blue ones as I told them "you'll excuse us." 

As the two of us stumbled over to the dance floor I giggled in Sebastian's ear "you're so bad." 

"What? I meant every word of it." Turning serious all of a sudden Sebastian stopped walking and held me "you know she doesn't mean anything to me any more right?" 

"Yeah I know" 

He nodded before once again pulling me into a kiss. We continued to kiss in the middle of the dance floor until we were once again rudely interrupted. "There you are Sebastian" Edward Valmont greeted us. 

With a groan Sebastian pulled away from me "what do you want?" 

"I've come to make sure you're not neglecting your best man duties." 

He rolled his eyes "what the fuck are you talking about? I stood next to the asshole while he married that viper. My duties done." 

With a patient smile Mr. Valmont told him "not yet. As best man it's tradition for you to go help decorate the honeymoon suite." When Sebastian reacted with a blank stare he explained "you know streamers, silly string, condoms." 

"Isn't that the maid on honors job?" I asked 

"Well Jenny locked herself in the bathroom and is refusing to come out so Sebastian-" 

"Oh forget it" he told him sternly "if you want the room decorated for the happy couple you do it." 

"I have to make a toast and you will too if you don't go upstairs and do this for your brother and sister in law." With a sigh he replied "if you do this you can leave early and have the keys to the beach house for the whole summer." 

With a groan Sebastian finally gave in "ok fine give me the god damn key." 

Edward fished it out of his pocket and handed it over. "I'd thought you'd see it my way." 

Sebastian made a face behind his back then took my hand "come on lets go do this then we can get the hell out of here." 

"Why do I have to go?" 

"Because I know shit about decorating" he told me as he pulled me out of the ballroom and into the hallway lobby. 

Their penthouse suite was on the top floor on the Plaza and as we stepped into the room it was indeed spectacular. Large bedroom, living room, huge bathroom, and small kitchen. "Well looks like Nick went all out" Sebastian turned around and winked at me "lets trash the place." 

I laughed as we both started running around the room throwing pillows and toilet paper around like we were five years old. While Sebastian was in the bedroom I went to the bathroom and with my lipstick wrote on the mirror: 

_Have a lovely honeymoon Venessa! Just remember though, I got the brother with a bigger dick! XXXOOO_

I was finishing it off with a kiss on the mirror when Sebastian called out to me "Kathryn come here!" Following his voice I found him in the bedroom holding a video recorder. "Look what I found" he told me with a mischievous little boy smile. 

"The Plaza provides video equipment now?" I asked as I took a seat on the huge kind size bed. 

"Only if you order it special. Guess big brother was planning a kinky night." 

"Lovely" 

Sebastian continued to film me as he suggested "let's make a video." 

"Of what?" When Sebastian raised his eyebrow suggestively at me I laughed "on the bed your brother with use to consummate his marriage?" 

"Oh yeah" he replied as he placed the camcorder on the desk and aimed it at the bed. 

Sebastian wasted no time sliding between my legs. Pushing him away playfully I told him "I want to be seduced." 

"I could do that" he murmured as he slowly started kissing up my legs. As he reached my thighs he lifted my silk blue dress up and pulled my panties off. 

A moment later his mouth was on me licking, nibbling and sucking on me until I was nearly screaming at the top of my lungs "eat me! Harder, more...god yes!!" 

My legs locked around his head as I came hard with my juices practically pouring out of me. Like always Sebastian was there cleaning me up. When I stopped withering around on the bed he looked up at me "well?" 

"Get up here so I can fuck you" I ordered him. 

With a grin he climbed back up me and soon he we were tearing at each others clothes. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him so the camera could get a better view of us. Unclipping my bra my breasts poured out and Sebastians mouth immediately latched onto them. "Ooohh" I purred as I played with the one that wasn't in his mouth. 

As he continued to paw at me I undid his pants and pulled out his hard on. I stroked it slowly enjoying the way Sebastian practically whimpered with delight. Finally I grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard, then pushed him onto his back. "Just lay back and enjoy the ride" I instructed him before impaling myself quickly onto his erection. 

I rode him hard and fast just the way he liked. At this point in our relationship we new exactly how to drive each other insane in bed and I took great pleasure in getting him off. I rode him for twenty minutes straight until our orgasms approached. Right before I hit mine Sebastian sat up and tossed me on my back. He kissed me fiercely as he thrust into me so hard I couldn't control my screams. 

Sebastian came shortly after, collapsing onto of me as he did. "Jesus" he laughed "I hope they enjoy themselves as much as we did." 

I touched him cheek lovingly "oh I doubt it." 

Reaching over to the desk he turned off the camera and laid back beside me. "Well I suppose the good part of all this is we get the beach house for the whole summer." 

"Oh but what will we ever do there all by our lonesome?" I asked mockingly. We both laughed but soon my smile fell and a nagging feeling came back to me. "Sebastian about your brothers marrige...does it really not bother you?" 

He sighed "it really doesn't. Why are you so worried about this? Is the ever confident Kathryn feeling unsure of herself?" 

I rolled my eyes "I'm serious Sebastian. You loved Venessa-" 

"I had feelings for her" he interrupted me. "Maybe I thought I loved her but not like I love you. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you Kathryn and I never will." 

"Aww" I mocked him "don't you just sound the perfect pussy whipped boyfriend." 

"Shut up and get on all fours" he instructed as he turned the camera back on. "Time for the grand finale." 

**~ THE END ~** 


End file.
